The Awakening of a Magus: Das Erwachen eines Magus
by Daniel Potter
Summary: Übersetzung: Harry wird zu einem Magus, einem Zauberer mit starken Kräften, welche jedoch sehr schwer zu kontrollieren sind. Viele ursprünglich böse Charaktere kommen auf die Seite der Guten. Voldemort ist noch stärker. Kein Slash. Ships: HGRW
1. Tag mit den Dursleys

Dies ist die deutsche Übersetzung der absolut genialen Fic "The Awakening of a Magus" (ID: 1091533) von the-dreamer4.  
Ich habe versucht, die Übersetzung so gut wie möglich an die deutsche Harry-Potter-Serie (deutsche Ausdrücke und Begriffe aus der HP-Welt) anzupassen.

* * *

**Das Erwachen eines Magus  
Prolog - Freitag, 21. Juli - Tag 1**

Ein goldener Strahl verband Harrys Zauberstab mit dem von Voldemort. Eine goldene Energieblase umgab sie. Unter den Klängen eines Phönixliedes versuchte Harry mit all seinen Kräften, die Lichtteile um den goldenen Strahl Richtung Voldemort zu lenken. Voldemort war geschockt und angsterfüllt. Dann traten die Schatten der Opfer von Ihm-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf aus seinem Zauberstab heraus...

Und Harry Potter wachte zitternd und schwitzend in seinem Schlafzimmer im Ligusterweg auf.

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - Freitag, 21. Juli - Tag 1  
Tag mit den Dursleys**

Seitdem er in das Haus der Dursleys zurückgekehrt war, in dem er den Sommer verbrachte, durchlebte er jeden Tag einen Teil seiner letzten Konfrontation mit Voldemort. Manchmal war es der Mord an Cedric Diggory oder der unglaublich brennende Schmerz des Cruciatus-Fluches. Noch mehr waren es diese Momente, wenn sein hartnäckiger Wille den von Voldemort kräftemäßig übertraf, wenn deren Zauberstäbe verbunden waren. Wenn er zurückschaute, konnte er oft nicht glauben, dass er so etwas geschafft hatte, besonders nach dem Schmerz und der Tortur zuvor.

Obwohl es noch nicht hell war, entschied sich Harry, das Schlafen aufzugeben und sich anzuziehen. "Hmm." Harry sah sich seine Kleidung genau an. "Ich muss stark gewachsen sein. Ich denke nämlich nicht, dass mein T-Shirt und meine Hose plötzlich geschrumpft sind. Zumindest bin ich nicht wie Dudley und wachse in die Breite", murmelte er, als er sich zum Fenster setzte. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, um diese Zeit in den dämmernden Himmel zu schauen. Währenddessen dachte er meistens über Voldemorts Rückkehr und die Versammlungen der Todesser nach.

Etwas später, als es bereits Tag war, hörte er die aufgeregten Dursleys. "Mist! Heute ist der Tag, an dem wir mit diesem Anhänger auf das Land fahren und den ganzen Müll, den Onkel Vernon von seinem Cousin ... oder war es seine Tante ... geerbt hat, abholen. Natürlich werde ich die meiste Arbeit machen müssen. Wenn ich nur _Wingardium Leviosa_ benutzen könnte, um es ein wenig leichter zu haben." Er dachte daran, wie Hermine ihnen die richtige Aussprache des Spruches beigebracht hatte. Er entschied sich, lieber nicht mit Tante Petunia in Konflikt zu geraten und fing deshalb an, das Frühstück zuzubereiten.

Petunia kam in die Küche und sah, dass Harry bereits Frühstück zubereitete. Sie drehte sich um, um Vernon und 'Dudley-Spatz' einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Harry wunderte sich, wie seine strenge, reizbare und grausame Tante Petunia die Schwester seiner so fürsorgenden und liebenden Mutter Lily sein konnte.

"Junge!", brüllte Vernon. "An deiner Stelle würde ich heute keinen Ärger machen. Und auf keinen Fall etwas kaputt machen. Wie werden eine ordentliche Summe Geld machen, wenn wir den ganzen Wirrwarr von Cousine Letitia verkaufen. Es gibt eine ganze Menge Dummköpfe, die glauben, dieser Müll sei noch etwas wert."

"Was wirst du mir mit dem Geld kaufen?", brummte Dudley erwartungsvoll. Harry murmelte nur "Ja, Onkel Vernon", und hörte nicht mehr hin, während er fertig kochte.

Nach dem Frühstück drängten sich die vier Personen ins Auto und fuhren zu einem Arbeitskollegen von Vernon. Dort liehen sie sich einen offenen Anhänger mit Planen und Seilen zum Befestigen der Ware aus. Die Fahrt zu Cousine Letitias Landhaus war weitere zwei Stunden Elend, aber das war nichts neues. Dudley kniff und stach Harry, verbal und mit seinen dicken Fingern, und war froh darüber, dass Harry keine Magie benutzen konnte um sich zu verteidigen. Harry tat sein Bestes um Dudley zu ignorieren. Gelegentlich schloss er seine Augen und atmete tief und langsam, um sich zu beruhigen.

Als sie endlich beim Landhaus waren, sah Harry, dass jemand bereits alle Dinge effektiv in Koffer, Kisten und Truhen gepackt hatte. Offensichtlich würden weder Tante Petunia noch Dudley helfen, sondern ihn nur beobachten und fiese Kommentare zu Harrys Arbeit abgeben. Wahrscheinlich würde Onkel Vernon auch nicht viel machen. Er war stark wie ein Ochse, aber weil er so übergewichtig war, hatte er keine nennenswerte Ausdauer.

Sobald Harry wusste, wie er den ganzen Krempel verladen sollte, fing er an, die ersten Kisten hinaus auf den Anhänger zu befördern. Um sich abzulenken, würde er an vergangene Quidditchspiele in der Schule denken. Während er arbeitete, gab ihm gelegentlich irgendetwas ein unbehagliches Gefühl. Es schaute so aus, als würde sich ein Sturm zusammenbrauen, jedoch nicht in ihre Richtung, sondern weg von ihnen. _Vielleicht sind es nur meine Nerven_, dachte Harry.

"Harry Potter! Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gesagt, keinen Ärger zu verursachen", schrie Onkel Vernon, dann wurde seine Stimme immer leiser bis er flüsterte: "Keine _Magie_!"

"Wovon redest du?", fragte Harry als er die schwere Kiste auf den Anhänger hievte. "Welche Magie?"

"Du musst irgendetwas unnatürliches machen, sonst hättest du diese Kiste nie verladen können. Es brauchte zwei erwachsenen Männer, um sie vom Keller heraufzuholen." Vernon hatte zwar Angst, war aber mit sich sehr zufrieden, weil er Harry beim vermeintlichen Schummeln ertappt hatte.

Alles, was Harry darauf antworten konnte, war, "Nun, ich glaube ich habe einen Wachstumssprung gemacht. Vielleicht bin ich ein bisschen stärker geworden." Harry versuchte, an Vernon vorbeizukommen, um die nächste Kiste zu holen. Vernon, dessen Gesichtsfarbe in verschiedenen Abstufungen zwischen Rot und Lila umhersprang, griff mit einer Hand nach Harrys Schulter, drehte ihn herum und hob die andere Hand um ihm zu zeigen, was er von seiner Frechheit hielt. Ohne nachzudenken änderte Harry seine Stellung, um seine Balance wiederzugewinnen. Seine rechte Hand griff nach Onkel Vernons Handgelenk. Er fühlte eine Welle von ... einer Art ... Energie, die ihn erfüllte.

Der Arm seines Onkels hielt inne, als hätte er eine Wand getroffen. Sein Gesicht war zuerst geschockt, dann schmerzverzerrt. Harry ließ sein Handgelenk los als hätte es plötzlich zu brennen begonnen und bemerkte, dass sich an den Stellen auf der Haut von Vernon, wo Harrys Finger gewesen waren, bereits Druckstellen und blaue Flecke bildeten. "Das wollte ich nicht ... war ich das?" Harry stotterte und schaute zwischen seiner Hand direkt vor ihm und dem Handgelenk seines Onkels hin und her. Die Energie war noch immer in ihm und füllte langsam jeden Teil seines Körpers aus. Auf irgendeine Art wurde er sich plötzlich jedes Muskels, jedes Knochens und jeder Sehne in seinem Körper bewusst. Er konnte sogar fühlen, wie sein Herz das Blut durch seine Adern pumpte. Harry bemerkte die dunklen Wolken am Himmel erst, als es zu blitzen begann.

Vernon war einen Moment lang durch das Schauspiel am Himmel gefesselt, fasste sich dann aber und befahl: "Dudley, Petunia, sofort in das Haus. Junge, du deckst den Anhänger ab und danach habe ich noch etwas mit dir zu besprechen, du kleines Monster." Danach hörten sie Dudley vor Schmerz schreien. Er hatte im Anhänger herumgeschnüffelt und dabei war ihm eine Kiste auf den Fuß gefallen. Petunia rannte hinüber zum Anhänger und rief die ganze Zeit nach ihrem Dudley-Spatz. Gerade als sie in den Anhänger klettern wollte, schlug ein gewaltiger Blitz in den Baum neben dem Anhänger ein. Harry konnte nicht sagen warum, aber er wusste, dass der Sturm und die Blitze unnatürlich und von Magie geschaffen waren.

Als der riesige Baum unter den Schreien von Dudley und Petunia langsam in Richtung des Anhängers fiel, formte sich ein intensives purpurfarbenes Leuchten um Harry. Abgesehen davon, wie schlecht die Dursleys ihn behandelten, musste es doch etwas geben, das er tun konnte, um ihnen zu helfen. Er streckte seine zitternde und leuchtende Hand aus und brachte ein deutliches "Nein!" hervor. Ein purpurner Lichtstrahl schoss aus seiner Hand und verschlang den Baum wie ein Feuerwerk. Plötzlich waren der Baum und die ihn umgebenden Lichter verschwunden, fast so als hätten sie nie existiert.

Er betrachtete sich und war geschockt, dass er immer noch von diesem glühenden Licht umgeben war. Er bemerkte nicht, wie er von drei verschiedenen Seiten aus gleichzeitig getroffen wurde. Ein pulsierender Lichtblitz kam von oben und magische Zauber kamen von zwei Seiten. Alle drei Attacken trafen die strahlende purpurne Energie, welche jedoch wie ein Schild reagierte. Instinktiv hob Harry beide Arme um die Angriffe umzulenken. Die Zauber erreichten ihn jedoch nicht. Purpurne Strahlen verfolgten mit hoher Geschwindigkeit den Weg der Attacken zurück. Harry sah, dass die dunklen Wolken plötzlich verschwanden und hörte zwei schnappende Geräusche und Schmerzensschreie. Keuchend setzte sich Harry auf den Boden und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Das purpurne Leuchten verblasste langsam.

Zwei Personen erschienen zwischen dem Anhänger und dem Haus. Als sie sich umsahen, bemerkten sie Harry. Einer von ihnen sagte: "Harry Potter, Sie wissen, dass es Schülern verboten ist, außerhalb der Schule Magie anzuwenden."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world belong to J. K. Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on the Author's website: helena (dot) whitaker (dot) name

* * *

Wenn ihr kurz Zeit habt, bedankt euch doch für das Übersetzen mit einem Review. Vielleicht ist das auch ein Ansporn für mich, weiter fleißig zu übersetzen. Danke!


	2. Gespräche

**Das Erwachen eines Magus  
Kapitel 2 - Freitag, 21. Juli - Tag 1  
Gespräche

* * *

**

"Mein Name ist Erasmus Trelawney, und ich bin ein Vergissmich der Abteilung zur Umkehr verunglückter Zauber. Meine Partnerin hier ist Sylvia Forester, eine Aurorin der Abteilung zur Durchsetzung magischer Gesetze. Wir sind hierher gekommen, weil das Ministerium festgestellt hat, dass hier eine Menge Magie praktiziert wurde. Ich verlange von Ihnen eine Erklärung. Und um diese Muggel muss sich auch noch jemand kümmern.

"Nein!", brachte Harry hervor. "Da war ein Zaubersturm ... und Todesser! Und um die Dursleys brauchen Sie sich nicht kümmern, denn sie wissen bereits über Zauberei Bescheid." Harry stand auf und sprach dann die Aurorin an, die bisher noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich getan habe oder wie ich es getan habe, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Zuerst war meine Familie in Gefahr und dann wurde ich durch mehrere Zauber attackiert." Alle drei Dursleys blickten überrascht zu Harry. Er hatte sie Familie genannt und sie beschützt, auch wenn er Magie dabei benutzt hatte.

Sylvia lächelte Harry beruhigend an. "Erasmus, ich denke, du solltest mit Harry gehen und dir von ihm erklären lassen, was vorgefallen ist. Ich werde mit den Muggeln nach drinnen gehen und mir ihre Erklärungen anhören. Wir müssen in Erfahrung bringen, was das für Kraftwellen waren, die wir gemessen haben."

Erasmus stellte sich neben Sylvia. "Aber er sagte, hier waren auch Todesser. Du als die Aurorin solltest die Magie zurückverfolgen und ich als Vergissmich sollte mich um die Muggel kümmern", flüsterte er.

"Entspann dich, 'Ras! Was immer Potter da angestellt hat, es hat die Todesser entweder unfähig gemacht etwas zu tun, oder es hat sie verjagt. Da bin ich mir sicher", erklärte Sylvia mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Und jetz geh an die Arbeit... Sie sind die Dursleys, nicht wahr? Gehen wir doch alle zusammen für ein nettes kleines Gespräch in das Haus." Selbst wenn sie keine starke Magie besessen hätte, Sylvia Forester hatte eine Art, eine Autorität, die Zauberer und Muggel beruhigte.

* * *

"Lassen sie mich Ihnen sagen, wir wollen nichts mit Hexen und Zauberern wie Ihnen zu tun haben." tobte Vernon schwach.

"Ich habe nicht gewusst dass Hexen hübsch sein können", flüsterte Dudley seinem Vater zu. Dieser gab ihm eine Kopfnuss für so einen verräterischen Kommentar.

Dann sagte Vernon, "Ich verlange von Ihnen, dass sie uns sofort freilassen!"

Sylvia lächelte nur. "Wissen Sie, Sie sind hier nicht gefangen. Ich möchte nur wissen, was von Ihrer Sicht aus passiert ist. Aber ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich danach auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Was Sie auch immer hier zu tun hatten, Sie würden lieber nicht dabei sein wollen, wenn wir uns die Umgebung hier näher ansehen. Und nun setzen Sie sich. Möchte jemand etwas Tee?", bot Sylvia an, als sie sich auf die abgedeckten Möbel im Wohnzimmer setzten.

Petunia sagte hochmütig, "Es ist aber nichts in der Küche. Der Eigentümer ist kürzlich verstorben und wir holen den Krempel ab, den Vernon von ihm geerbt hat."

"Nun, das ist kein Problem. Wir können trotzdem Tee haben. Mag jemand Scones dazu?", fragte Sylvia, als sie ihren Zauberstab hervorholte. Ein nett ausehendes Teeservice mit frischgebacken aussehenden Scones erschien auf dem Tisch.  
(ü/n: Scones sind kleine, brötchenartige Gebäcke)

Sylvia begann mit Vernon. "Nun, ich möchte, dass Sie mir alles, was passiert ist, erzählen, von der ersten Magie, die Sie bemerkt haben, bis wir gekommen sind. Und könnten Ihre Frau und Ihr Sohn bitte mit ihren Aussagen warten, bis Sie fertig sind. Danke dafür."

Sylvia konnte man schon unter normalen Umständen nicht widerstehen, trotzdem sprach sie unbemerkt einen kleinen Vertrau-mir-Spruch. Vernon erzählte, wie er Harry erwischt habe, als dieser versuchte, die Kiste mit Magie auf den Anhänger zu transportieren, "obwohl das kleine Mon- ... der Junge es verleugnet hat." Dann erzählte er vom Gewitter und dem Baum, der auf den Anhänger, in dem sein Sohn und seine Frau waren, fiel. Er versuchte, das purpurne Licht zu beschreiben, welches Harry und den Baum umgeben hatte. An dieser Stelle zitterte er, und Sylvia wartete, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Dann versuchte er, die Attacke zu beschreiben. Obwohl er zum Anhänger rannte, als es passierte, war er sich nicht ganz sicher, wie das Ganze abgelaufen war.

Petunia bestätigte die Geschichte ihres Mannes, während sie Tee trank und Dudley nickte. Er wiederholte die ganze Zeit "Uh Huh" und stopfte sich Scones in seinen Mund.

Die Aurorin stand auf und ging langsam durch den Raum um das eben Gehörte zu überdenken. "Sie sind sich sicher bei dem purpurnen Licht um ihn? Nicht blau oder eine andere Farbe?" Als Vernon erklären wollte, dass sein Augenlicht in Ordnung war, winkte Sylvia mit der Hand, um ihn zu stoppen. "Ja, natürlich sind Sie sich sicher. Es ist nur so... ungewöhnlich. Und er hatte keinen Zauberstab bei sich?"

Petunia stand auf und erklärte ihr, "Wissen Sie, wir erlauben ihm nicht, seine freakigen Dinge in unserer Nähe zu benutzen. Es ist so... unnatürlich." Ihre Stimme klang ab als sie bemerkte, wem sie dies gerade erzählt hatte.

"Wie alt ist Harry eigentlich?", fragte die Aurorin schließlich die Dursleys.

"Oh, 14 ... denke ich. Er hat seinen Geburtstag irgendwann im Sommer, also fast 15, so ist es doch, Vernon?" Petunia versuchte, lässig zu wirken. "Unser lieber Dudley ist bereits 15, nicht wahr, Spatz?" Sylvia lächelte schwach. Sie wussten nicht einmal, wann Harrys Geburtstag war?

Sie begann zu murmeln. "Fast 15! Unmöglich! Der Jüngste in der Geschichte war 25. Aber... eine purpurne Aura und kein Zauberstab. Und die übrig gebliebene Magie ist unglaublich stark. Wir registrierten eine große Ansammlung von Magie, beinahe außerhalb der Skala. Obwohl, er ist Harry Potter. Das könnte so vieles erklären." Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, ordnete ihre Gedanken und sagte, "Entschuldigen Sie mich, Ich muss eine magische Nachricht senden und ich bin mir sicher, Sie wollen nicht, dass ich das in Ihrer Gegenwart mache. Ich merke, Magie macht Sie sehr... unbehaglich. Bitte warten Sie hier."

Als sie aus dem Raum gegangen war, hörte sie, wie Dudley zu Petunia flüsterte, "Aber die Scones waren so gut!"

* * *

"Nun gut, Potter. Was war da mit einem Zaubersturm und Todessern? Ich warne dich, ich werde es wissen, wenn du mir Märchen erzählst", erklärte Erasmus.

"Nun, Sir, Ich hatte ein ... eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Onkel Vernon ... dort drüben. Auf einmal kam aus heiterem Himmel ein Gewitter, das uns aufgeschreckt hat. Und dieser unangenehme Sturm war direkt über uns. Aber das konnte nicht sein, weil ich ihn in diese Richtung wegziehen sah, und Stürme kommen in dieser Gegend nie zurück. Onkel Vernon rief den anderen zu, sie sollten in das Haus kommen, aber Dudley steckte im Anhänger fest und Tante Petunia versuchte, ihn von dort loszubekommen. Dann traf ein Blitz den Baum neben dem Anhänger."

"Da ist aber kein Baum, weder in Ordnung noch beschädigt, neben dem Anhänger.", beharrte Erasmus, als er in diese Richtung sah.

"Ja, das ist, weil er jetzt weg ist." Harry senkte seinen Kopf und sprach mit leiser Stimme weiter. "Genau das ist es, bei dem ich nicht verstehe, wie es passiert ist. Dieses purpurne Licht erschien auf einmal und hüllte mich ein. Und als ich dann diesen seltsamen Blitz den Baum treffen sah, verlangsamte sich alles, wie in Zeitlupe. Ich wusste, ich musste irgendetwas versuchen, aber mein Zauberstab ist Zuhause weggesperrt, weil ich ihn nicht außerhalb der Schule benutzen darf. Ich streckte die Hand aus und das purpurne Licht traf den Baum und der Baum... verschwand in einem purpurnen Feuerwerk. Dann traf mich ein anderer Blitz von oben und zwei Flüche von der Seite, zur selben Zeit. Das purpurne Licht blockte diese Attacken und sendete sie zu ihrer Quelle zurück. Dann verschwand der Sturm und die zwei Todesser wurden von den Flüchen getroffen, die sie an mir probieren wollten. Dann verschwand das Leuchten und Sie beide sind aufgetaucht. Aber ich verstehe das nicht. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab nicht dabei und ich habe keine Sprüche oder Beschwörungen benutzt.

Der Vergissmich hatte einen trockenen Mund und Herzrasen bekommen als Harry beschrieben hatte, was vorgefallen war. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er dachte, _Das kann nicht sein! Aber woher konnte er dann die wilde Magie so gut beschreiben? Nur Ministeriumsangestellte kennen die Legenden der Magi, und nicht einmal alle im Ministerium wissen davon. Aber ist er ein Magus? Ein Schuljunge? Das ist zu hoch für mich. Ich frage mich, ob diese Muggel die Geschichte bestätigen._ Dann schaute er zu Harry hinüber. Sie waren beide für ein paar Minuten still gewesen. "Woher weißt du, dass es Todesser gewesen sind?", fragte Erasmus leise.

"Als mich die Flüche trafen, kamen sie nicht durch, aber ich habe beide erkannt. Ein Todesser hat einen _Crucio_ benutzt ... ich denke, er ist noch am Leben ... und der andere war ... _Avada Kedavra_ ... und er ist nicht mehr ... am Leben. So war es. Irgendwie bin ich mir da ganz sicher." Harry schaute in die Weite und sprach mit gefühlloser Stimme. Er bekam fast einen Schock als er realisierte, was er da getan hatte, und mit welchem kleinen Aufwand ... bis es vorbei war.

"Zeig mir wo sie sind, Harry", fragte Erasmus freundlich. In dem Moment, als Sylvia aus dem Haus kam, ging Harry in den Wald, um Erasmus die beiden Todesser zu zeigen.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world belong to J. K. Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on the Author's website: helena (dot) whitaker (dot) name

* * *

Wenn ihr kurz Zeit habt, bedankt euch doch für das Übersetzen mit einem Review. Vielleicht ist das auch ein Ansporn für mich, weiter fleißig zu übersetzen. Danke!


	3. Code Purple

**Das Erwachen eines Magus  
Kapitel 3 - Freitag, 21. Juli - Tag 1  
Code Purple

* * *

**

Sylvia Forester hatte die seltene Ehre und die damit verbundene Last, in dem Team zu sein, welches den ersten Magus seit 600 Jahren entdeckt hatte. Und laut den Archiven war der Magus, den man im 14. Jahrhundert entdeckte, der schwächste von allen, wenn man einen Magus als schwach bezeichnen könnte. "Sehen wir mal ... wenn ich mich richtig an die Entdeckungen von Albus errinnere, hat es in den letzten viertausend Jahren sechs Magi gegeben. Ich weiß, Fudge wird hysterische Ausbrüche haben, aber laut Ministeriumsverordnung ist es mein Recht als höchstes Mitglied des Entdeckerteams, den Mentor für einen neu entdeckten Magus auszusuchen. Es muss Albus Dumbledore sein, selbst wenn der von ihm auszubildende Magus nicht Harry Potter wäre."

Mit ihrer linken Hand holte sie ihr Amulett hervor. Es wurde normalerweise dazu benutzt, um andere Ministeriumsangestellte zu kontaktieren, aber in ihrem Fall war es außerdem so gemacht, dass man durch die beträchtlichen Verteidigung von Hogwarts kam und den Schulleiter erreichen konnte. Als sie das Amulett leicht nach oben kippte, entwickelte die silberne Platte ein dunkles Glühen. Mit ihrem Zauberstab zeichnete sie mit drei Umdrehungen im Uhrzeigersinn einen Kreis mit einem Durchmesser von ungefähr einem halben Meter. Dabei sprach sie eine Formel. _"Telesensorium ad Albus ab Sylvia." _Der Kreis füllte sich mit grauem Rauch.

Eine Stimme flüsterte aus dem Kreis. _"Quis vocatus?" _(Wer ruft?). Auf der anderen Seite des Zaubers hörte Albus Dumbledore die letzten Worte des Zaubers, _"ab Sylvia"_ (von Sylvia). _"Volo!"_ Albus akzeptierte den Ruf glücklich und als sich der graue Rauch lichtete, sahen die beiden den jeweils anderen im Kreis.

"Sylvia, meine liebe, es muss schon lange her sein! Aber wenn ich bedenke, dass das erst das zweite Mal in deinen zehn Jahren im Ministerium ist, dass du mich rufst, muss ich doch fragen, was los ist, Kind?" Dumbledores zuerst glückliche Stimme klang nun besorgt.

"Obwohl dieser Zauber vor Mithörern schützt, werde ich nicht zuviel sagen. Ich bitte dich nur, dich an die Arbeit zu errinnern, die du gemacht hast, um Amalthea die Schau zu stehlen. Die Arbeit, von der ich so fasziniert war." Sylvia hasste es, so ausweichend zu sein. "Ich habe gerade eine praktische Demonstration vom behandelten Stoff gesehen."

"Höhere Kräfte! Bist du sicher?" Dumbledore hörte sich aufgeregt, benommen, aber auch zum Teil ängstlich an. "Bitte sag mir nicht es ist..."

"Nein! Ich weiß, du hattest immer vor dieser Möglichkeit Angst, aber nein, es ist nicht... Tom." Sylvia beeilte sich, ihn zu beruhigen. Nein, es war definitiv nicht Voldemort. Dumbledore hatte sich im Geheimen immer davor gefürchtet, dass Tom Riddle / Voldemort sich eines Tages zu einem Magus entwickeln und unbesiegbar werden würde. Er hatte es irgendwie gespürt, dass der nächste Magus erwachen würde, wenn er noch lebte. "Wie bald kannst du hierher kommen? Du musst unbedingt der Mentor werden!"

"Gib mir zehn Minuten: fünf, um Minerva zu erklären, warum ich weg muss und weitere fünf, um außerhalb des Schulgeländes zu kommen, damit ich apparieren kann. Ich rufe dich in zehn Minuten zurück, damit ich den Kreis benutzen kann und damit zu dir kommen kann. Du bist in einem Muggelgebiet, nicht wahr?"

"Ja. Ich werde auf dich warten. Erasmus redet gerade mit ... ihm ... um zu erfahren, was genau vorgefallen ist. Ich habe gerade die Muggelzeugen befragt. Ja, ich weiß, wenn man unsere Ministeriumspositionen bedenkt, dann hört sich das zurückgeblieben an, aber diese Muggel wussten bereits über die Zauberwelt Bescheid und sind ziemlich intolerant. Du weißt, wie schnell Erasmus in solchen Situationen seine Geduld verliert. Ruf bitte bald an."

"So schnell ich kann, Kind. _Finis!_" Dumbledore trennte die Verbindung.

* * *

"Sir, ich habe mich gefragt...", fragte Harry als sie durch den Wald zum verstorbenen Todesser gingen. "Sie sagten, Ihr Name sei Trelawney?"

Erasmus kicherte. "Mit Sicherheit hast du Sibyll getroffen. Du bist schon in Hogwarts seit ... wie lange ... vier Jahren?"

"Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry.

"Nun, sie hat dich mehrere Male erwähnt und immer behauptet, alle Erlebnisse, die du hattest, vorhergesehen zu haben. Ich zweifle daran, dass sie dieses Erlebnis vorhergesehen hatte. Obwohl sie meine Schwester ist, fürchte ich, sie ist der Inbegriff vom Sprichwort 'Die, die es nicht können, lehren'. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf Erasmus' Gesicht, als er an seine ausgefallene Schwester dachte.

"Trotzdem hat sie mindestens eine Vorhersage gemacht, die gestimmt hat." Harry fühlte seltsamerweise, dass er diesem Mann erzählen musste, dass seine Schwester nicht total falsch lag.

"Nein, du machst Witze!" Erasmus lächelte leicht, etwas, das er selten tat.

"Ja, es war ganz anders als normalerweise und als ich es Professor Dumbledore erzählte, stimmte er mir zu, dass es eine richtige Vorhersage war. Und dass es schon einmal davor geschehen war." Auch Harry lächelte, etwas, von dem er nicht sicher war, ob er es bereits wieder konnte. Dann blieb er plötzlich stehen. "Er ist dort drüben, Sir." Harry deutete auf eine Lichtung gleich vor ihnen.

Sie näherten sich langsam. Der Todesser lag auf dem Boden. Sein Zauberstab war gesplittert und es war nichts mehr davon übrig außer dem Stumpf, den der Todesser in der geschwärzten Hand hielt. In seinem Gesicht sah man die klassischen Anzeichen des Todesfluches... Schrecken, Qual und ein mattes grünes Leuchten. Erasmus beugte sich über ihn, um ihn genauer begutachten zu können. Dann zog er seine Hand zurück. "Harry, hier ist eine Menge übriggebliebener Energie. Ich denke, es ist eine Art Bindung. Ich weiß, es ist früh, dich zu fragen, aber könntest du versuchen, die Bindung aufzulösen? Dann könnte ich ihn genauer inspizieren und wir könnten ihn auch bewegen."

Harry atmete tief ein. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich tun soll."

"Wenn ich Recht habe mit dem, was mit dir geschehen ist, dann hast du eine Art instinktives Wissen in dir. Versuche, dich zu entspannen, und rufe einen kleine Menge der purpurnen Aura hervor, sagen wir, nur ein kleines Bisschen in einer Hand. Dann versuchst du, die Spuren der purpurnen Kraft an der Leiche zu erkennen und sie zu entfernen." Harry war bei dem Wort 'Leiche' zurückgewichen. "Harry! Nimm es nicht so schlimm! Dieser Mann hat einen unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt, diente dem dunkelsten Zauberer in tausend Jahren und du hast keinen Grund, dich schuldig zu fühlen, weil du dich verteidigt hast und den Fluch auf ihn zurückgeworfen hast. Und jetzt versuche, was ich dir vorgeschlagen habe! Komm schon! Stell dir vor, das ist eine Prüfung in Hogwarts."

Die verbale Ohrfeige, die Erasmus ihm gegeben hatte, spornte Harry an. Harry atmete langsam und entspannte sich. Als er seine Hand ausstreckte, begann sie leicht purpurfarben zu glühen. Er bewegte seine Finger und da erschienen purpurn leuchtende Fäden aus Licht um die Leiche, die wie ein Netz ineinander verwoben waren. Sie entwirrten sich langsam und wurden in das Leuchten in Harrys Hand gezogen. Als alle Fäden verschwunden waren, verschwand auch das purpurne Leuchten.

"Gut gemacht, Harry! Siehst du, ich wusste du könntest es kontrollieren." Die Worte von Erasmus hoben eine Last von Harry und seine Angst, er wäre ein außer Kontrolle geratener Freak geworden, wurde weniger.

Nun konnte er die pulsierende Kraft in ihm noch deutlicher spüren. Es war mehr Kraft in ihm als er jemals zu träumen wagte. Aber er wusste, sogar wenn er Fehler machte, wenn er diese Kraft zu beherrschen lernte, würde er doch nicht ganz seine Kontrolle verlieren. _Überstürze einfach nichts_ ... dachte Harry.

Erasmus legte als Vorbereitung seine eigenen Zauber auf die Leiche, damit er später eine Truppe vom Ministerium rufen konnte. "Lass uns den Zustand des anderen Todessers kontrollieren, bevor ich die Aufräum-Mannschaft hole."

Der andere Todesser lag in einer gleichen Position: gesplitterter Zauberstab und gequältes Gesicht. Aber, "Oh mein Gott, ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass es eine Frau war!" Harry schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.

"Oh, Matilda, wie konntest du?" Erasmus erkannte die Frau als Vergissmich seiner Abteilung im Ministerium. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie Harry angegriffen hatte. Erasmus hatte in dieser kurzen Zeit ein unerschütterliches Vertrauen in Harry entwickelt. "Harry, bitte entferne deine Bindung sobald du dazu bereit bist, ok?" Erasmus hatte keinen Scherz gemacht, als er gesagt hatte, er würde es merken, wenn ihm Harry Märchen erzählen würde. Es war eine seiner Gaben, eine Art Wahrsagerei. Er wusste, wenn ihn jemand anlog, auch wenn er nicht wusste, welche Wahrheit sich hinter der Lüge versteckte. Aber er hatte Matilda nicht gut gekannt, und die Unterhaltungen, die sie geführt hatten, drehten sich nie um Themen, die ihm erlaubten, ihre Verbindung mit Voldemort aufzudecken.

Diesmal hatte Harry mehr Vertrauen in sich selbst, als er seine Zauber von Matilda entfernte. Es schien, als hätte die Bindung manche Eigenschaften eines Beruhigungs-Zaubers, denn als die Verbindung getrennt war, musste sie tief einatmen. Sie begann zu zittern und vor Schmerzen zu stöhnen. "Nein! Keiner sollte mit diesem Zauber gefangen sein", erklärte er. Er erinnerte sich daran, als er vor ein paar Wochen vor Voldemorts Füßen gelegen war und den Schmerz von einem sich immer wieder wiederholenden _Crucio _ertragen musste. Er streckte beide Hände mit den Handflächen nach unten aus. Das purpurne Leuchten wurde stärker und bedeckte Matilda wie eine funkelnde Decke. Sie hörte zu zittern auf, der Atem wurde langsamer, und nach wenigen Augenblicken war sie in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

Erasmus konnte selber fast nicht atmen. Harry hatte den Effekt von _Crucio _zur Gänze deaktiviert, einem Fluch, der offenbar noch durch das Magusschild, das Harry beschützt hatte, verstärkt worden war. Er dachte, _wenn ich irgendjemandem auf dieser Welt die Mächte eines Magus anvertrauen würde, würde es dieser junge Mann sein. Er versucht sogar, den Schmerz seiner Feinde zu lindern._

Erasmus platzierte seine eigenen Zauber auf dem Todesser, dann stand er auf und drehte sich zu Harry. "Es ist Zeit, die Aufräum-Mannschaft des Ministeriums herzuholen. Es wäre das beste, wenn du nicht da wärst. Es gibt eine Verordnung des Ministeriums, die besagt, dass ein ... jemand wie du ... geheimgehalten werden solltest, bis du dich der Situation angepasst hast."

Harry schaute nach oben und starrte Erasmus an. "Dann weißt du, was mit mir passiert! Erzähl es mir!" In seiner Besorgnis merkte Harry nicht, dass seine Augen zu leuchten begannen, in smaragdgrün und auch in purpur.

Erasmus fühlte sich tapferer, als er je in seinem bisherigen Leben gewesen war. "Harry, vertrau mir. Es ist zwar nicht meine Aufgabe, dir alles zu erklären, aber ja, ich denke, dass ich weiß, was mit dir passiert. Da Sylvia im Ministerium einen höheren Rang als ich hat, denke ich, wenn diese Muggel auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was du erzählt hast, erzählen, dann wird sie jemanden kontaktieren, der sich um dich kümmert und dir alles erklärt. Bitte, Harry. Vertraue mir, wie ich dir auch vertraue."

Harry war geschockt. Erasmus vertraute ihm, obwohl er gesehen hatte, was aus ihm geworden war, und Harry sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er sich selbst vertrauen konnte. Das letzte Stück seiner Angst schwand dahin. Er war noch immer vorsichtig... wer würde das nicht sein, mit soviel Kraft in sich selbst ... aber er war erstaunt, dass Erasmus ihm soviel vertraute. "Danke, Erasmus", flüsterte Harry. Und dann ein bisschen lauter, "Natürlich vertraue ich Ihnen und Miss Forester, Sir. Soll ich dann zurück in das Landhaus gehen?"

Erasmus nickte, als er ein Amulett unter seinem Shirt hervorholte. Es war genau so eines wie das, das Sylvia benutzt hatte, um Dumbledore zu kontaktieren. Als Harry durch den Wald zurückging, hörte er, wie Erasmus den _Telesensorium_ ausführte und begann, mit jemandem zu sprechen. Er blieb stehen, um zu lauschen. Ich habe hier zwei Todesser, die in Gewahrsam genommen werden müssen. Nun, einer ist tot, der andere lebt noch."

"Was zur Hölle ist dort los, Erasmus?", kam eine dünne Stimme.

"Stell keine Fragen, Kamerad. Dies ist ein Code Purple", sagte Erasmus mit breitspuriger Stimme, der gleichen, die Harry am Anfang gehört hatte.

"Du machst einen Witz, Kumpel! Es ist bereits mehr als 600 Jahre her, seit der letzte..."

"Ich meine es so!", sagte Erasmus kalt. "Weißt du nicht, welche Strafe einem blüht, der fälschlicherweise einen Code Purple sendet?"

"Sag mir doch, wer es ist, 'Ras, alter Kollege, Kumpel." Die dünne Stimme wurde flehend.

"Du weißst ganz genau, dass die Identität, ja sogar die Existenz eines Code Purple als strengst geheim zu klassifieren ist, bis er trainiert wurde und bereit ist, das Geheimnis zu lüften. Ministeriumsverordnung, und mein Gefühl sagt mir das gleiche." Erasmus verlor seine Geduld mit diesem neugierigen Arbeitskollegen. "Schick einfach nur die Aufräum-Mannschaft her. Und zwar gleich!", rief er.

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Er war 'streng geheim'? "Ich denke, die Dursleys werden diesmal nicht ohne eine Gedächtniskorrektur davonkommen", murmelte er. Je mehr Gedanken er sich darum machte, desto sicherer fand er es, wenn sie sich nicht daran erinnerten, was vorgefallen war. Sie waren in Gefahr gewesen, und das nur wegen ihm. Er hasste es, wie sie ihn behandelten, aber er erkannte, dass die Rache, von der er oft träumte, nichts bringen würde. Er musste darauf bestehen, dass jemand einen anderen Wohnplatz für den Sommer für ihn fand, irgendwo, wo die Leute um ihn herum nicht hilflos gegen seine Feinde waren. Dort, wo die Leute um ihn herum nicht in Gefahr vor der Kraft, die in ihm wuchs, waren.

* * *

Der graue Kreis formte sich vor Sylvia. "Endlich! _Volo!_", schrie sie. Sie übersprang den Frageteil des Rituals und fuhr gleich mit dem Antwortenteil fort.

Dumbledore gluckste, als sein Gesicht im Kreis erschien. "Ich nehme an, du bist bereit, meine liebe." Er versuchte tapfer, sein Lachen zurückzuhalten. Er liebte dieses Mädchen, sie hatte ein Temperament wie Amalthea und sah auch so aus wie sie.

_"Vidi!" _(ich sehe) sagte Sylvia. Der Kreis weitete sich auf fast 2 Meter Durchmesser.

_"Veni!"_ (ich komme) antwortete Dumbledore, als er durch den erweiterten Kreis schritt. Als Albus zur Gänze durch den Kreis geschritten war, verschwand der Kreis.

"Es tut so gut, dich zu sehen, Onkel Albus!" Sylvia musste fast springen, um den ehrwürdigen Schulleiter zu umarmen.

Harrys Stimme quietschte, als er um die Ecke des Landhauses kam. "Professor Dumbledore?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world belong to J. K. Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on the Author's website: helena (dot) whitaker (dot) name

* * *

Wenn ihr kurz Zeit habt, bedankt euch doch für das Übersetzen mit einem Review. Vielleicht ist das auch ein Ansporn für mich, weiter fleißig zu übersetzen. Danke!


	4. Ende und Anfang

**Das Erwachen eines Magus  
Kapitel 4 - Freitag, 21. Juli - Tag 1  
Ende und Anfang

* * *

**

"Harry?" Dumbledore schaute über Sylvias Schulter zu dem Jungen, nein, jungen Mann vor ihm. Obwohl es nur ein paar Wochen waren, seitdem er Harry das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, konnte der Schulleiter sehen, nein fühlen, wie sich Harry verändert hatte. Harry schaute größer, breiter, älter und selbstbewusster aus, und auch mehr belasteter. Dumbledore spürte die Macht, die in ihm schlummerte und es war kein Zweifel, dass das der Magus war, den er ausbilden sollte. "Harry, ich hätte sofort vermuten sollen, dass ich dich hier finden werde. Es erklärt so vieles."

"Ja, Onkel Albus, das hättest du tun sollen." Sylvia lächelte, als sie ihn losließ.

"Onkel?" Harry stellte sich zu ihnen und schaute zwischen dem Schulleiter und der Aurorin hin und her.

"Um genau zu sein, Sylvias Urgroßmutter war meine jüngere Schwester Amalthea. Ja, Harry, ich bin noch älter, als ich aussehe!" Dumbledores Augen glitzerten. "Sylvia hat mich hergerufen, um dein Mentor zu werden, Harry, was ja eigentlich nichts neues ist. Dies ist kein guter Ort, um das alles zu erklären. Ich nehme an, Sylvia, die Dursleys waren die Zeugen, die du genannt hast?"

"Ja. Weißt du, das ist die schlimmste Sorte von Muggel. Sie wissen nicht einmal, wann Harry Geburtstag hat." Sylvias Stimme zeigte deutlich ihre Abneigung gegen die Dursleys.

"Hmm." Dumbledore schaute nachdenklich aus. "Minerva hat vor fast 14 Jahren genau dasselbe gesagt ... die schlimmste Sorte von Muggel. Nun, die Vergangenheit ist nur eines: Vergangenheit. Nun, Harry. Normalerweise haben wir keine gedächtnisverändernden Zauber bei deiner Familie benutzt, aber dieses Mal wird es nötig sein. Wir werden die Details verändern, sodass sie sich an nicht mehr als die Kräfte eines normalen Zauberers erinnern. Vielleicht lassen wir sie denken, dass du deinen Zauberstab mitgenommen hast und verharmlosen, was immer du hier angestellt hast. Und ich möchte, dass du dich zur Schule begibst... unverzüglich. Was habt ihr hier alle gemacht, bevor der magische Teil begann?"

"Wir wollten den Kram abholen den Onkel Vernon von seiner Cousine Letitia geerbt hat. Es sind nur mehr drei oder vier Kisten übrig, die noch aufgeladen werden müssen." Harry fuhr nervös mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. Er versuchte, nicht vor Glück zu springen. Er würde zurück nach Hogwarts kommen, selbst wenn die Schule diese Zeit des Jahres größtenteils leer war. "Sir, ich hörte wie Trelawney über mich als ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis sprach. Dass ich ein ... Code Purple sei?"

"Dann hat Erasmus bereits die Aufräum-Mannschaft hergeholt. Wir müssen bald weg. Zuerst, die Dursleys." Dumbledore schritt in das Landhaus. Vernon und Petunia saßen dicht beieinander und flüsterten wild. Dudley hatte sich gerade den letzten Scone geschnappt.

"Vernon Dursley!" Dumbledore redete gebieterisch, er ließ den Zorn kaum heraus. Harry, welcher ihm gefolgt war, sah das Feuer versteckt im gütigen Schulleiter, etwas, das man selten sah. Es war die Kraft, die sogar Voldemort fürchtete. "Sie haben nicht mehr länger die Verpflichtung, sich um Harry zu kümmern. Er ist jetzt ein Schutzbefohlener des Ministeriums für Magie und steht unter meiner Obhut. Wenn Sie nach Hause kommen, wird Harry bereits aus ihrem Haus ausgezogen sein. Vor vierzehn Jahren dachte ich, es wäre besser für Harry, wenn er bei Ihnen bleiben würde anstatt bei Hexen und Zauberern als eine Legende aufzuwachsen ... ja, eine Legende! Ich erzähle Ihnen jetzt etwas, das erst wenige Personen, egal ob magisch oder nichtmagisch, von mir gehört haben ... Ich lag falsch. Hoffentlich werden Sie nie wieder etwas mit der Zauberwelt zu tun haben, aber ich muss Sie fairerweise warnen, dass die Gruppe, die für den Tod der Potters verantwortlich war, auch hinter Harry her sein könnte. Seien Sie einfach sie selbst." Dumbledore schnitt eine Grimasse. "Und erzählen Sie jedem, der danach fragt, dass Harry nun das ganze Jahr durch in Hogwarts wohnt. Sie werden sie dann in Ruhe lassen."

Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und sah zu Harry. "Welche Kisten sind noch übrig?"

Harry streckte seine Hand aus. "Die dort drüben, Sir."

Dumbledore murmelte etwas und schwang seinen Zauberstab, da waren die Kisten verschwunden. "Sylvia, liebes, ist das dein Teeservice?", fragte Dumbledore. "Könntest du es wegräumen, während ich mir die Veränderung der Details vornehme? Ich weiß, das ist normalerweise Erasmus' Job, aber das ist ein spezieller Fall. Und Harry, geh bitte hinaus und schaue nach, ob der Anhänger gesichert ist. Wenn ich hier fertig bin, werden wir bei deinem Zimmer einen kurzen Zwischenstop einlegen um deine Habseligkeiten mitzunehmen, und dann geht es ab nach Hogwarts. Dort werde ich dir dann alles erklären. Sylvia, ich möchte, dass du und Erasmus so bald wie möglich vorbeikommen, obwohl ihr sicher noch vorläufige Berichte im Ministerium einreichen müsst. Und nun, Vernon," sagte er, als er sich den Dursleys zuwendete und seinen Zauberstab hob. Er durchbohrte mit seinem Blick die Augen von Vernon. _/- Zeig mir, was du gesehen hast... -/_

* * *

Erasmus näherte sich dem Landhaus, als Sylvia und Harry herauskamen. "Nun, die Aufräum-Mannschaft ist dort drüben, aber wir sollten Harry von hier wegbekommen, nicht wahr? Wen hast du denn geholt, Sylvi?"

"Was glaubst du? Selbst wenn wir nicht verwandt wären, es gibt keinen besseren für Harry als Albus." Sylvia schaute einen Moment zum Landhaus zurück, dann fuhr sie fort. "Da Harry gehört hat, wie du dem Ministerium vom Code Purple erzählt hast, wusste ich, du hast es erkannt und genau das Richtige gemacht. Albus ist gerade bei den Dursleys drinnen und spielt den Vergissmich ... er hofft, es macht dir nichts aus, wenn er es dieses Mal erledigt."

"Überhaupt nicht. Dieser Fall ist sehr kompliziert. Dumbledore wird genau wissen, wie er die Dinge verändern muss, damit er die wirklich vorgefallene Begebenheit vertuschen kann." Erasmus seufzte. "Was kommt jetzt?"

"Onkel Albus hat den Dursleys das Sorgerecht offiziell entzogen. Nach einem Zwischenstop, um Harrys Sachen abzuholen, gehen sie nach Hogwarts. Er hat uns darum gebeten, ihn dort zu treffen, nachdem wir das Minimum an Bürokram erledigt haben. Im Moment sind wir drei und Albus die einzigen Personen, die in den Vorfall eingeweiht sind. Ich denke aber, dass zumindest manche Leute in Hogwarts eingeweiht werden müssen, wenn Harry dort den Sommer über bleibt. Geduld, mein Freund." Sylvia wendete sich einem herumzappelnden Harry zu. "Es ist wirklich nicht sicher, außerhalb von Hogwarts mehr zu besprechen."

"Ich verstehe", seufzte Harry. "Hagrid hat mir einmal erzählt, dass Hogwarts sogar sicherer als Gringotts sei." Dann blickte er zum Landhaus. "Werde ich nach diesen Jahren wirklich nichts mehr mit den Dursleys zu tun haben müssen? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich von dort wegkomme, weil ich noch nicht volljährig bin und Sirius immer noch auf der Flucht ist ... hoppla ... das hätte ich jetzt nicht sagen sollen." Harry war bestürzt, dass er in dem Durcheinander einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Erasmus lächelte leicht. "Ja Harry, dieser Teil deines Lebens ist vorbei. Sobald du in Hogwarts bist, brauchst du die Dursleys nie wieder zu sehen. Es ist trotzdem deine Entscheidung. Und wir beide wissen, dass Sirius unschuldig ist, also rege dich nicht wegen deinem Versprecher auf." Erasmus sah sich mithilfe seiner magischen Sinne um. Seine Augen blieben bei dem Anhänger stehen. "Harry, wo der Baum gestanden ist, ist noch eine Menge Restenergie. Könntest du uns helfen, sie zu entfernen, bevor du gehst?" Er lächelte die überraschte Sylvia an. "Eine Menge Restenergie und eine magische Bindung lag auf den Todessern. Harry entfernte sie wie ein Profi, nachdem ich ihm ein paar Hinweise gegeben hatte." Aus irgendeinem Grund war Erasmus stolz auf ihn.

"Nun gut. Du hilfst uns mit dem Entfernen der Energie und wir helfen dir, den Anhänger zu sichern. Und 'Ras, ich denke, wir beide werden in nächster Zeit mehr Zeit in Hogwarts verbringen. Ich meine, wir haben ein Recht darauf, seine Fortschritte zu begutachten, weil wir das Entdeckerteam sind." Sylvia schaute aufgeregt und nicht ängstlich drein. Langsam realisierte Harry, dass er zumindest zwei neue Freunde hatte, die keine Angst vor ihm hatten.

Freunde... Daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht. _Wie werden Ron und Hermine das verarbeiten?_, dachte Harry plötzlich.

* * *

Als Dumbledore aus dem Landhaus kam, sah er, wie Harry die Magie neben dem Anhänger entfernte. Er blieb stehen, um ihm zuzusehen. Obwohl er Harrys Kräfte schon in Vernons Gedanken in Aktion gesehen hatte, war es schön, ihn in Realität zu beobachten. Harry tat sich schon leichter als vorher, weil er seine Kräfte schon besser kontrollieren konnte. Er hatte eine sichere, elegante Art, als er die die purpurne Energie veränderte. Er schickte sie dorthin zurück, wo sie hergekommen waren ... zu sich selbst.

Als die Aura des Magus verschwand, gesellte sich Dumbledore zu der Gruppe. Er sah, dass sich Sylvia und Erasmus fast wie stolze Eltern verhielten. _Ich muss mich daran erinnern, sie in Harrys Training miteinzubeziehen_, dachte er. _Sie haben ihn schließlich entdeckt. Und sieh dir nur Harry an! Er lächelt befriedigt und sonnt sich in ihrer Anerkennung._

Dumbledore sah zu Harry. "Eines noch, bevor wir gehen. Ich wollte den kleinen Streit, den du mit Onkel Vernon hattest, bevor die Dinge interessant wurden, aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen. Welche Kiste war es, die Vernon so interessierte, Harry?" Er sah zum Anhänger hinüber.

"Diese Kiste." Harry ging zur anderen Seite des Anhängers und legte seine Hand auf eine etwas größere Kiste.

"Bitte bring sie her, Harry", bat Dumbledore und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Harry zog die Kiste bis an die Kante des Anhängers. Dann fasste er die schweren Stahlgriffe an beiden Seiten und hob die Kiste hoch. Er drehte sich um und brachte die Kiste zu Dumbledore. Dieser hob seinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf die Kiste. Harry fühlte, wie sich die Kiste langsam anhob und ließ die beiden Griffe los. "Ja, das ist interessant. Ich würde sagen, diese Kiste hat um die 110 Kilo. Kein Wunder, dass dein Onkel geglaubt hat, du würdest schummeln. Ich dachte, du sähest aus als wärest du gewachsen, seit du die Schule verlassen hast, aber das ist nicht dein typischer Wachstumssprung." Dumbledore schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und die Kiste war wieder im Anhänger, genau dort, woher Harry sie geholt hatte.

"Ich habe mich darüber auch gewundert, Albus." Sylvia sprach nachdenklich. "Erasmus, hat Harry etwas davon erwähnt?"

"Nein, hat er nicht." Erasmus sah durchdringend Harry an, welcher todblass geworden war und zu stottern begann. "Aber, ich hätte geschworen, dass das nicht mehr als 30 Kilo waren."

Dumbledore seufzte, lächelte Harry aber an. "Nun, anscheinend werden wir, sobald wir in Hogwarts sind, nicht nur versuchen, deine magischen Limits zu erreichen, sondern auch deine physischen Limits. Ich werde dir jetzt nur eine Sache erzählen. Die Art von Magie, die du jetzt hast, ist so stark, dass kein normaler menschlicher Körper sie verwenden könnte. Deshalb verändert die Magie deinen Körper so, dass du auch die neue Magie benutzen kannst. Das wird sicher sehr erleuchtend."

Als sie den Anhänger gesichert hatten, wagten sich die Dursleys langsam aus dem Landhaus. Harry schaute sie jetzt ruhiger an. "Nun, Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia, ich denke, das ist mein Abschied. Dudley, du kannst dein zweites Schlafzimmer zurück haben. Du wirst mich lange nicht mehr sehen, wenn überhaupt. Wir werden Magie benutzen um zu eurem Haus zu kommen und meine Sachen zu holen. Wenn ihr nach Hause kommt, werdet ihr kaum mehr wissen, dass ich je dort war. Trotz eures Benehmens, habt ein schönes Leben, was ihr auch immer darunter versteht."

Er drehte sich um und stellte sich neben seinem Mentor. "Wann immer sie bereit sind, Professor." Die Dursleys sagten kein Wort. Sie beeilten sich zum Auto, stiegen ein und fuhren aus Harrys Leben hinaus.

"Beruhige dich, Harry. Lass mich die Arbeit machen, sonst könnte die Magie außer Kontrolle geraten."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world belong to J. K. Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on the Author's website: helena (dot) whitaker (dot) name

* * *

Wenn ihr kurz Zeit habt, bedankt euch doch für das Übersetzen mit einem Review. Vielleicht ist das auch ein Ansporn für mich, weiter fleißig zu übersetzen. Danke!


	5. Gut aussehend

**Das Erwachen eines Magus  
Kapitel 5 - Freitag, 21. Juli - Tag 1  
Gut aussehend  
**

Harry und Dumbledore apparierten in der Eingangshalle vom Haus der Dursleys im Ligusterweg. Harry hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sah stark konzentriert aus. _Verdammt!_, dachte er. _Ich habe fast kapiert, wie man das macht! Ich hoffe stark, dass Dumbledore mir bald beibringt, wie man appariert. Das Gefühl zwischen hier und dort ist ... wow ..._

"Ach du meine Güte." Dumbledore bestaunte Harry von oben nach unten, seine Stimme wirkte überrascht und amüsiert.

"Was ist los?", fragte Harry, als er seine Augen öffnete. Er sah zu Dumbledore, der verschwommen aussah. _Verschwommen? _Aber er hatte seine Brille auf. Harry legte seine Brille ab, um zu sehen, ob sie beschädigt waren. Er war erstaunt, als er bemerkte, dass er ohne sie besser sah. Dann schaute er zu Dumbledore hinüber und versuchte, herauszufinden, was anders war. War Dumbledore geschrumpft? "Oh mein Gott! Bin ich größer geworden?" Harry keuchte, während Dumbledore versuchte, sein Lachen hinunterzuwürgen.

"Es sieht so aus, als hätte deine Magie den Vorteil der Apparation benutzt, um deine körperlichen Veränderungen zu beschleunigen, Harry. Ziemlich eindrucksvoll. Dreh dich um und sieh selbst." Dumbledore zeigte mit seiner Hand zum Spiegel im Flur und fuhr mit seinen Erklärungen fort. "In dem Bruchteil der Zeit, in dem der Körper zwischen 'hier' und 'dort' ist, gibt es einen Moment, wo der Zauberer nur aus purer Magie besteht. Dann bildet sich wieder der Körper. Aber deine Magie hat dich leicht anders erscheinen lassen."

Harry starrte in den Spiegel. Er konnte nicht nur ohne seine Brille perfekt sehen und er war nicht nur ein paar Zentimeter größer als noch vor fünf Minuten, auch seine Kleidung spannte jetzt an den Nähten. Zum Glück hatte er sehr weite Schuhe getragen, die Vernon bereits benutzt hatte. Er war allgemein größer. Mit mehr als ein bisschen Verlegenheit dachte Harry, _verdammt gut siehst du aus_. Es ist schon beunruhigend genug gewesen, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass er plötzlich so viel stärker als vorher war. Nun sah er auch so aus. Durch die anspannende Kleidung sah er, dass er richtige Muskeln hatte und so aussah wie jemand, der bereits die ganze Schulzeit ein Athlet ist. Er sah nicht einmal wie 15 aus, sondern eher wie 17. Außerdem hatte er gerade bemerkt, dass seine Stimme nun ein leichtgängiger Bariton war.

"Du solltest wohl etwas mit deiner Kleidung anstellen, bevor noch alle Nähte platzen. Es gibt da einen Spruch...", schlug Dumbledore vor.

Harry sprach den Spruch. _"Vestitus Aptare!"_ rief er mit einem Lächeln. Nachdem der Spruch gewirkt hatte, passte jedes Kleidungsstück als wäre es extra für ihn maßgeschneidert geworden, auch seine Schuhe. "Wow, ich hatte noch nie Kleidung, die mir so gut gepasst hat. Es fühlt sich einfach großartig an." Harry sah noch einmal in den Spiegel. Seine Augen waren intensiv grün leuchtend und funkelten. Sie waren nicht mehr durch Brillengläser verdeckt, wie die, die er getragen hatte seit er fünf Jahre alt war. Der Lehrer und auch der Direktor hatten Onkel Vernon gedrängt, Harry Brillen zu kaufen. Er steckte sie geistesabwesend in seine Tasche und schlug den Weg in Richtung Küche ein. Seine Schulsachen waren unter der Treppe in dem Schrank, der bis vor vier Jahren noch sein Zimmer gewesen war.

Dumbledore sah sich die kleine Lagerfläche an und schüttelte den Kopf, als er daran dachte, wie eingeklammert es darin sein musste, selbst für ein Kind. Er fragte sich, ob er mit den Dursleys zu nachsichtig umgegangen war. Danach folgte er Harry zu seinem momentanen Zimmer.

Als Harry die Tür öffnete wurde Hedwig unruhig, weil sie eine Veränderung in Harry spürte, die sie nicht verstand. Harry öffnete ihren Käfig und versuchte, sie zu beunruhigen, seine veränderte Stimme brachte sie jedoch noch mehr durcheinander. "Hedwig, ich bin es nur, Harry. Und Professor Dumbledore kennst du doch. Wir gehen nach Hogwarts, Hedwig, und wir werden nie mehr wieder hierher zurückkommen müssen." Er strich ihre Federn glatt und sie beruhigte sich langsam.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und und gab fragende Eulenlaute von sich, aber Harry schien eine Stimme zu hören. _/- Mein Harry-Zauberer? Hedwig versteht nicht. -/_

Harry sah fragend zu Dumbledore. "Haben Sie das gehört? Es war so, als würde sie mit mir sprechen... fast wie damals ... als ich im Zoo war und das erste Mal eine Schlange sprechen hörte. Haben Sie sie auch gehört? Oder habe ich mich in Eulensprache unterhalten?" Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er aufgeregt oder ängstlich sein sollte. Wie viele Änderungen werden an diesem Tag noch passieren?

Dumbledore sprach nachdenklich. "Ich habe gehört, wie Hedwig die üblichen Laute gemacht hat. Zuerst war sie ängstlich, dann ruhiger und fragend. Ich kann Eulenlaute wie jeder andere erfahrene Zauberer interpretieren. Du hast sie _sprechen _gehört?"

"Nun, ich habe die üblichen Laute gehört, aber darüber hörte ich Wörter... sie nannte mich ihren 'Harry-Zauberer' und sagte, sie würde das nicht verstehen. Das hört sich nicht so wie ein Parselmund an." Nach einem weiteren Moment setzte Harry seine Eule auf ihre Stange und begann damit, den Inhalt seiner Schubladen in einem Koffer zu verstauen.

"Versuche, deine Gedanken an sie zu senden. Es könnte eine Form von Gedankensprache sein", schlug Dumbledore vor. Er dachte sich, _Jetzt ist er nicht nur ein Parselmund sondern auch ein Vogelflüsterer. Zumindest ist es nicht so beängstigend, wie wenn man jemand in Parsel sprechen hört. Ich frage mich, ob es nur Vögel sind... nein, so wie ich Harry kenne, ist es möglicherweise sogar die ganze Bandbreite... jede Art von Tier._

Harry stand einen Moment da, dann sah er zu Hedwig, die sich plötzlich in die Luft erhob und danach auf seiner Schulter landete. _/- Hedwig kommt, wenn du danach verlangst, Harry-Zauberer. Wann hast du Eulensprache gelernt? -/_

Er hörte die Gedankenstimme nun besser als die Eulenlaute. "Es funktioniert, Professor! Ich habe sie gebeten, auf meiner Schulter, meiner rechten Schulter zu landen, und sie hat es gemacht! Sie sagt, ich benutze Eulensprache. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Professor, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange ich meine Fragen noch zurückhalten kann."

"Wenn du meinst, Harry." Dumbledore wedelte mit dem Zauberstab, und die gepackten Koffer kamen angeflogen. Harry gab Hedwig eine mentale Nachricht, in ihren Käfig zurückzukehren und holte seinen Zauberstab und seine ganze Ausrüstung aus dem Versteck. "Ich muss nur noch meinen Besen holen. Er kniete sich nieder, damit er unter das Bett greifen konnte, änderte dann aber seinen Plan. Er stand auf, lächelte kurz und schnippte mit den Fingern. Sein Rennbesen kam unter dem Bett hervor, flog in die Höhe und stellte sich neben Harry. "Ich bin bereit, Professor. Wie werden wir die ganze Ladung mitnehmen?"

"Noch nicht 'wir', Harry. Wir benötigen mehr Zeit, bis wir unsere Kräfte sicher zusammen benutzen können. Ich werde alle Gegenstände zum Transport kennzeichnen." Dumbledore berührte Hedwigs Käfig und Harrys Koffer mit dem Zauberstab. Er nahm Harrys rechte Hand und "weg sind wir".

Und Dudleys zweites Schlafzimmer war leer, abgesehen von einem billigen Bett und einer Lampe.

* * *

"Oh, das ist so aufregend!" Minerva McGonagall schritt außerhalb der Schutzzauber der Hogwartsschule für Zauberei und Hexerei auf und ab und hielt ein altes Buch in den Händen. "Ein Magus, und Albus soll sein Mentor werden! Wenn sein Training schnell voranschreitet, können wir endlich damit aufhören, uns Sorgen um Du-weißt-schon-wem und seine Todesser zu machen." Sie blieb stehen, als sie den kleinen Warnzauber spürte, den Dumbledore gewöhnlich benutzte, bevor er herapparierte. Sie erschienen vor ihr, aber mit dem Gesicht von ihr weg: Dumbledore, ein großer Koffer, ein Eulenkäfig, und ein ziemlich attraktiver junger Mann. _Ich bin mir sicher, die Mädchen werden ihn ziemlich oft beschatten, _dachte sie, als sie die breiten Schultern und die muskulösen Arme in der perfekt sitzenden Muggelkleidung sah. Dann drehte er sich um und eine sanfte tiefe Stimme sagte, "Hallo Professor, ich wusste nicht, dass sie hier warten würden." 

Dumbledore drehte sich auch um und lächelte. "Hallo Minerva. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du zu aufgeregt bist als dass du in der Schule wartest. Erkennst du ihn? Nebenbei bemerkt, Sylvia und Erasmus werden auch herkommen, sobald sie Zeit dazu haben."

McGonagall verstand kein Wort, das Dumbledore gesagt hatte. Sie war immer noch geschockt und starrte den jungen Mann an, der eher nach James Potter aussah und auch sehr nach dessen Sohn ... "Harry?" Das leise Flüstern kam kaum über ihre Lippen. Auf Harrys Gesicht war Schadenfreude zu entdecken, dann wurde er beunruhigt und streckte seine Hand aus.

Sie hörte kaum Dumbledores Warnung an Harry. "Vorsichtig, Harry". Als der junge Mann ihre Hand nahm, fühlte sie, wie sich eine Wärme in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Der Schock verschwand und sie fühlte sich plötzlich beschützt und geborgen.

Als er ihre Hand losließ und sie anlächelte, fand sie ihre Stimme wieder. "Harry!" Verwunderung lag in ihrer Stimme und dem Ausdruck in ihrem Augen. Sie sprach mit Albus, starrte aber in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen. "Albus! Die körperlichen Veränderungen sind bereits eingetreten, aber ... aber er ist doch so jung ... Sie fühlte Sympathie für Harry als sie an seine Veränderungen und die Belastung, die auf ihm lag, dachte. Sie fühlte gewaltigen Respekt als sie ihren Satz wiederholte. "Aber er ist doch so jung." Ihr fiel ein Detail über Magi ein. Desto jünger der Magus beim Erwachen war, desto stärker wurde er. Der mächtigste Magus, von dem sie wussten, war mit 25 erwacht, und er hatte warhaftige Kräfte. Harry war noch nicht einmal 15. Sein Potential muss unglaublich sein!

"Minerva, geht es dir gut, meine Liebe?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt. "Wir sollten wirklich nach drinnen gehen und Harry die Antworten geben, nach denen er sich schon lange sehnt. Ich sehe, du hast das Buch mitgebracht."

McGonagall sah auf das Buch, das sie straff gehalten hatte. "Ja, ich dachte, es könnte nützlich sein für ... wen du auch immer mitgebracht hast."

"Es wird nicht nötig sein, meine Liebe. Ich werde den _Memorare_-Spruch an Harry benutzen, damit er das Buch nicht braucht. Aber es ist gut, dass du es aus der verbotenen Abteilung geholt hast. Ich möchte, dass Sylvia und Erasmus es sich ansehen. Es hat wahrscheinlich mehr Informationen als das, was das Ministerium bereitstellt." Dumbledore sah stolz auf den Band, der in schwarz, purpur und silber gebunden war und hypnotisierend wirkte. Sein Titel war _Magi: Fakten, Mythen und alles dazwischen_ von Albus Dumbledore. "Ich vergaß, welch schöne Arbeit Amalthea gemnacht hat. Sie hat das Design entworfen, Harry, auch wenn das schon länger her ist. Es wurde bereits 1899 veröffentlicht." Dumbledore wurde leicht bleich, als er daran dachte, warum er das Buch geschrieben hatte. Die Visionen, die er hatte, überzeugten ihn, dass der nächste Magus zu seinen Lebzeiten erwachen würde. Diese Visionen begannen am 21. Juli 1895 ... von heute aus gesehen genau vor 100 Jahren ... heute, das war der Tag, der vielleicht einmal der Tag des siebenten Magus genannt werden würde.

_"__Accio Besen!"_ Dumbledore rief seinen Besen zu sich. "Steigt auf, Harry, Minerva. Wir müssen uns sobald wie möglich in meinem Büro unterhalten."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J. K. Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on the Author's website: helena.whitaker.name

* * *

Ich werde versuchen, die Story bis zum Ende zu übersetzen, auch wenn ich öfter längere Pausen mache. Deshalb setze ich mir immer auch ein Enddatum, sonst würde ich es selbst nicht einhalten. Was das Tempo angeht, ich werde auf keinen Fall schneller posten können als 4-8 Tage/Kapitel, je nachdem wie viel ich für die Schule machen muss. Die Kapitel werden mit der Zeit auch länger, dafür bekommt ihr auch mehr auf einmal. Wie immer würde ich mich auch über ein Review freuen.  
Das nächste Kapitel kommt am Sonntag, den 21. Januar und wird 'Endlich Antworten' heißen.  



	6. Endlich Antworten

**Das Erwachen eines Magus  
Kapitel 6 - Freitag, 21. Juli - Tag 1  
Endlich Antworten**

Dumbledore sprach das aktuelle Passwort für sein Büro, "Wassermelonenbonbon", und er, McGonagall und Harry gingen die Treppe hinauf. Bei der Tür trafen sie Dumbledores Phönix, Fawkes.

Er war verwirrt, weil sich Harry so verändert hatte. Harry entschied sich, ein Experiment zu wagen. _/- Hallo Fawkes, -/_ dachte er zum Phönix. _/- Kannst du mich hören? -/_

Fawkes umkreiste Harry fröhlich und antwortete, _/- Harry-Zauberer ist ein Tierflüsterer! Wunderbar! Fawkes muss es unbedingt den anderen erzählen. Kann Harry-Zauberer auch mit anderen Tieren außer Vögeln sprechen? -/_

Harry antwortete laut. "Ich weiß es nicht, Fawkes. Professor, Fawkes will wissen, ob ich nur mit Vögeln sprechen kann oder auch mit anderen Tieren."

Dumbledore lächelte. "Das erklärt sein Verhalten. Es ist möglich, dass du mit allen Tieren sprechen kannst, obwohl das nicht immer der Fall ist... weshalb er wahrscheinlich gefragt hat."

McGonagall sah eigenartig auf Harry, Dumbledore und Fawkes. "Ein Tierflüsterer? Ach du meine Güte, die Dinge schreiten für dich schnell voran, Harry. Bald werden wir sehen müssen, welche Animagusformen du hast."

"Animagus_formen_... wie in... mehr als eine? Professor, Sie beide scheinen zu wissen, was los ist und in was ich mich verwandle. Ich muss das wissen. Was ist dieser _Memorare_-Spruch, den Sie erwähnt haben, Sir?"

"Es ist ein Spruch, der Wissen vermittelt. Ich habe geplant, dass ich dir alles gebe, was ich über Magi gelernt habe, das Meiste ist sowieso in dem Buch, das du gesehen hast. Und im Gegenzug wünsche ich mir, dass du mir alles erzählst, was in den letzten Stunden passiert ist, seit deine neuen Kräfte erwacht sind." Dumbledore setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. "Bevor wir das tun können, müssen wir noch einen vorbereitenden Spruch ausführen. Er erschafft eine mentale Verbindung zwischen uns beiden, um die Informationen übertragen zu können. Normalerweise ist das ganz einfach. Aber in deinem Fall..."

Dumbledore brach ab und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Du, Harry, bist ein Magus, und wirst möglicherweise als Harry Magus bekannt werden. Mein Buch beinhaltet vier Jahre an Erforschung der Kräfte und des Lebens der ersten sechs Magi. Du bist der siebente Magus in der Geschichte. Der erste Magus ist vor vier- bis fünftausend Jahren erwacht. Zusammengefasst könnte man sagen, ein Magus ist ein extrem starker Zauberer. Die Kräfte eines Magus, die ihn von den Kräften eines normalen Zauberers unterscheiden, nennt man oft wilde Magie und brauchen meist keinen Zauberstab oder Spruch. Desto jünger ein Magus ist, wenn er erwacht, desto stärker ist sein Potential. Vor dir war der jüngste Magus 25 Jahre alt als er erwachte, und Darius Magus, so hieß er, schaffte es fast, den Untergang von Atlantis 1450 vor Christus zu verhindern. Damals war er 200 Jahre alt."

Harry war bei Dumbledores Worten, seiner Stimmlage und dem Gesichtsausdruck von McGonagall bleich geworden. "Nun verstehe ich Ihre Reaktion, als sie mich gesehen haben, Professor McGonagall. Sie haben sich gewundert, wie jung ich war." Er seufzte und drehte sich zu Dumbledore. "Und was ist dieser Code Purple?"

"Obwohl es manche normale Sprüche gibt, die ein purpurnes Licht erzeugen, hat ein Magus immer eine purpurne Aura bei der Magie, die er benutzt, obwohl du lernen wirst, vieles deiner Magie unsichtbar zu machen, damit sie nicht so bemerkbar ist. Dies ist der einzige Weg, um deinen Status als Magus geheimzuhalten während du den Umfang deiner Kräfte erlernst. Das Ministerium betrachtet die Identität eines Magus, sogar seine Existenz, als strengst gehütetes Geheimnis. Sylvia und Erasmus werden einen ultra-streng-geheimen Bericht erstellen. Nur ganz bestimmte Ministeriumsangestellte und der Minister selbst sollten die einzigen sein, die wissen, dass ein Magus erwacht ist. Das Entdeckerteam hat das Recht, die Identität des Magus sogar dem Minister zu verschweigen, und das machen sie auch. Das ranghöchste Mitglied des Teams, in unserem Fall Sylvia, sucht einen Mentor für den Magus aus, um ihm im Training behilflich zu sein. Sylvia hat richtigerweise mich gewählt, da ich wahrscheinlich mehr über Magi weiß als jeder andere lebende Zauberer. Ich kann dann als Mentor weitere Personen bestimmen, die dir während deinem Training zur Seite stehen. Minerva habe ich bereits gewählt, bevor ich gewusst hatte, dass du der Magus bist. Die weiteren Personen, die dir behilflich sein werden, sind Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Professor Snape."

Dumbledore gluckste, als er Harrys säuerlichen Ausdruck sah. "Ja, ich weiß, dass du und Professor Snape euch nicht gut vertragt, aber er wird unschätzbar sein, nicht nur wegen seinem Wissen und Können, sondern auch weil er uns wegen Voldemort behilflich sein kann. Vielleicht kannst du ihm zusätzlichen Schutz geben. Seine Arbeit ist extrem gefährlich."

"Das bringt mich zurück zum _Memorare_-Spruch. Normalerweise ist dieser Spruch, obwohl er sehr komplex ist, einfach auszuführen. In deinem Fall musst du total entspannt sein und es wollen. Jeder noch so kleine Widerstand kann sehr gefährlich werden." Dumbledore sah Harry sehr ernst an.

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde nicht gegen Sie ankämpfen. Ich weiß, sie wollen mir nicht wehtun." Harry hatte ruhig gesprochen und sah Dumbledore entschlossen in die Augen.

"Du hast mich falsch verstanden, Harry. Ich könnte dir nicht wehtun. Wenn du Widerstand leisten würdest, wäre es extrem gefährlich für mich. Obwohl das normalerweise nicht für den _Memorare_ nötig ist, müssen wir uns in diesem Fall vollständig vertrauen können. Um mich für das kommende vorzubereiten, werde ich deine Gedanken langsam erforschen, das Territorium erkundschaften, könnte man sagen. Sieh in meine Augen. Entspann dich. Möglicherweise fühlst du ein Kitzeln in deinem Gehirn, hinter oder unter dem Bereich, wo deine Tierflüsterer-Gabe sich befindet. Bitte versuch, in keiner Weise zu reagieren."

Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, schloss seine Augen, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und atmete langsam aus. Er hob seinen Kopf, öffnete seine Augen und sah den Schulleiter an. "Ich bin bereit", sagte er leise. Er fühlte das versprochene Kitzeln, aber es fühlte sich mehr sanft streichelnd als irritierend an. Er hatte kein Problem damit, ruhig und entspannt zu bleiben. Dumbledore jedoch wich zurück und wandte seinen Blick von Harry ab. "Verdammter Mist!", brummte Dumbledore. Harry lehnte sich besorgt nach vorne. "Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Ich dachte, ich habe gar nichts gemacht!"

"Nein, Harry, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du bist entspannt gewesen. Das Problem ist, dass deine Schilde bereits ziemlich stark sind. Eine Person alleine kann sie nicht durchdringen, und du weißt noch nicht genug, um mich durchzulassen." Dumbledore sah zu McGonagall. "Ich werde Hilfe benötigen."

Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin stand auf. "Ich werde Vorbereitungen für ein _Dualis_-Ritual machen, damit ich dir helfen kann."

"Es tut mir leid, Minerva, aber das wird nicht genug sein. Wir werden ein ganzes _Quadralis_ benötigen, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, wer die anderen zwei Zauberer sein sollen." Dumbledore seufzte resigniert, als McGonagall sich wieder setzte. "Harry, du könntest anfangen, das Buch zu lesen. Ich befürchte, wir werden nicht fähig sein, den _Memorare_ sicher anzuwenden, wenn wir nicht mehr Hilfe bekommen. Außerdem ist es einfacher, wenn du mehr darüber weißt. Das ist ein Teufelskreis. Wir brauchen den _Memorare_ um dir beibringen zu können, was du wissen musst, aber das können wir nicht, bis du mehr weißt und wir Hilfe haben.

Als Harry begann, Dumbledores Buch zu lesen, fingen Dumbledore und McGonagall am anderen Ende des Raumes an, darüber zu diskutieren, wer die anderen zwei Mitglieder des _Quadralis_ sein könnten. Um einen Link mit einem auszubildenden Magus herzustellen, benötigte es die kombinierte Kraft von vier Zauberern. Sie bekamen nicht mit, dass Harry, als er sich in das Buch vertiefte, immer schneller die Seiten umblätterte, bis er weniger als eine Sekunde pro Seite brauchte, um das Gelesene aufzunehmen.

"Wann ist Severus wieder zurück, Minerva?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Nicht, bevor es ganz spät in der Nacht ist, fürchte ich. Und wir brauchen immer noch einen vierten. Was ist mit Remus und Sirius? Wie lang würde es dauern, sie zu erreichen?"

Bevor Dumbledore antworten konnte, trug Harry, der immer noch las, abwesend seinen Teil bei. "Das wäre eine lausige Balance für dieses _Quadralis_, Min. Was ist mit Sylvi und 'Ras? Dann hättet ihr eine gute und kraftvolle Mischung. Die Balance von zwei Hexen und zwei Zauberern und der Blutbund wäre das Tüpfelchen auf dem i. Und während wir das machen, könnte Albus auch gleich das mit dem Mentorbund erledigen." Seine Stimme klang ab, als er bemerkte, dass er alle _sehr_ persönlich bezeichnet hatte. Er hatte gerade die letzte Seite des 300-Seiten-Bandes gelesen. Er errötete ziemlich stark und stammelte eine Entschuldigung. "Ich wollte das nicht so ausdrücken! Ich habe bloß nicht gedacht, Professor, Schulleiter, ich..."

Dumbledore sah scharf zu Harry, dann auf das geschlossene Buch. "Bereits fertig?" Harry schaute auf das Buch, dann zurück zu Dumbledore und nickte schwach. "Wer glaubst du hatte Recht, was Darius anbelangt hat, Pickering oder Van Horn?"

Harry schluckte und seine Augen wurden für einen Moment weiß, als er über das nachdachte, was er so schnell gelesen hatte. Er antwortete, "Pickering meinte, dass Darius Magus Atlantis hätte retten können, wenn der Zauberkonzil die Politikspielchen weggelassen hätte und ihm geholfen hätte. Van Horn meinte, dass keine noch so große Ansammlung von Magie das Versinken von Atlantis verhindern hätte können. Wenn ich bedenke, was ich über die Möglichkeiten der vorigen Magi gelesen habe und dass Darius der mächtigste war, muss ich Pickering Recht geben. Wenn Darius den Zauberkonzil gehabt hätte, um ein paar der tektonischen Risikopunkte außerhalb des Zentrums zu stabilisieren, wäre er nicht so dünn verteilt gewesen. Ist es das, was Sie in Kapitel 14 gemeint haben?"

"Und dein Vorschlag für die Zusammensetzung des _Quadralis_?", fragte McGonagall unruhig, obwohl sie versuchte, ernst zu bleiben.

"Nun, in Kapitel 29 bezieht sich Professor Dumbledore darauf, wie ein ägyptisches _Quadralis_ versuchte, Tsien Shi Magus zu hintergehen, weil er in die Verbreitung dunkler Magie in Arabien und Asien eingegriffen hat. Und da war ein langer Abschnitt über die verschiedenen Balancen, die bedacht werden müssen, wenn man ein _Quadralis_ formt. Ich habe gerade überlegt, wer geeignet sein könnte, und keiner, den Sie erwähnt haben, hat sich richtig angehört. Es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich respektlos geklungen habe. Ich habe bloß nicht nachgedacht."

Plötzlich begann Dumbledore, so laut zu lachen, dass er Probleme hatte zu atmen. "Harry, Harry, Harry!", brachte er schließlich heraus. "Es scheint so, als müssten wir eine dritte Reihe Tests durchführen. Abgesehen von magischen und körperlichen Tests und dem Training müssen wir noch intellektuelle und gedankliche Tests machen. Ich traue mich zu wetten, dass du auch ein perfektes Gedächtnis entwickelt hast, nicht wahr? Auf welcher Seite beginnt Kapitel 17?"

"Seite 201 ... denke ich ..." Harry antwortete ohne nachzudenken, dann schlug er im Buch nach. "Ja, es ist Seite 201. Aber wegen dem _Quadralis_ ..."

"Eine ideale Lösung, Harry! Du hast in allen Dingen recht, auch darin, dass wir gleich zum Mentorbund gehen." Dumbledore stand auf, rieb seine Hände und begann damit, Aufträge zu geben. "Minerva, könntest du jemanden holen, der uns ein Essen bringen kann, bevor wir mit der Arbeit anfangen? Dann bereitest du das geschützte Siebentklässler-Labor für ein _Quadralis_-Ritual vor. Ich denke, das ist der bestgeschützte Raum, den wir haben, der groß genug ist. Ich werde Sylvia und Erasmus kontaktieren und sie fragen, wie bald sie ankommen werden und lasse sie wissen, dass wir Arbeit für sie haben."

"Harry", lächelte Dumbledore beruhigend. "Harry, du wirst nicht im Gryffindor-Turm bleiben, zumindest nicht in den Sommerferien. Ich habe ein Gästezimmer in diesem Turm." Er zeigte auf eine Tür in der Ecke seines Büros. "Du wirst dort leben. Dort ist auch ein Fenster, das Hedwig benutzen kann, um zu kommen und zu gehen. Wir müssen nur das Schild für sie verändern. Und du wirst völligen Zugriff zur verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek erhalten... jetzt brauchst du den Umhang nicht mehr zu benutzen, um etwas nachzusehen." Dumbledore kicherte, als Harry ein bisschen errötete. "Tatsächlich wirst du nach einer kurzen Tour vollen Zugang zu jedem Raum in der Schule bekommen, auch zum verbotenen Wald, mit der Ausnahme, dass du die privaten Räume derer, die hier leben und arbeiten, respektierst."

Er machte eine Pause und sah nachdenklich zu Harry. "Bis wir für das Ritual bereit sind, ziehst du in dein neues Zimmer um und sendest Ron und Hermine eine Nachricht, dass du jetzt hier bist. Die Magus-Sache muss immer noch geheim bleiben, aber du kannst ihnen erzählen, dass du wegen kürzlichen Ereignissen und der Sicherheit für alle Betroffenen dauerhaft in Hogwarts wohnst. Und dass du, solange du hier bist, spezielles Training bekommst. Das entspricht alles der Wahrheit. Und du kannst sie für deinen Geburtstag in zehn Tagen einladen. Erzähl ihnen, der Transport wird organisiert." Lächelnd fügte er hinzu, "Ich bin sicher, ich kann dir bis dahin deine Apparierlizenz besorgen. Die einzige Frage ist, ob du mit einer Illusion deine alte Erscheinung zurückbekommst oder ob du sie mit dem neuen Harry überraschst?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J. K. Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on the Author's website: helena.whitaker.name

* * *

Wie immer freue ich mich über ein Review.  
Das nächste Kapitel kommt am Freitag, den 26. Januar. 


	7. Harry zieht ein

**Das Erwachen eines Magus  
Kapitel 7 - Freitag, 21. Juli - Tag 1  
Harry zieht ein**

Sylvia Forester war ... verärgert war noch mild ausgedrückt. "Büroarbeit! Bürokratie! So ein Humbug!" Weil seit 600 Jahren kein Magus mehr entdeckt wurde, wusste niemand, was zu tun war. Die Leute sahen in alten Verordnungen nach, gruben Formulare aus, beriefen Treffen ein und machten aus der ganzen Sache ein richtiges Durcheinander. "Schreiben Sie es einfach irgendwo auf: Magus entdeckt, das Entdeckerteam ist Forester und Trelawney, Mentor ist Albus Dumbledore. Alles andere ist streng geheim, was brauchen Sie noch mehr? Zu viele Leute hier wissen bereits über ihn bescheid, viel mehr als es sein sollten. Versteht denn niemand, was Code Purple heißt?" Sie hatte die letzten Wörter geschrien.

Erasmus versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, aber da er die gleiche Meinung wie sie hatte, half das wenig. Normalerweise war er es, mit dem das Temperament durchging. In der Tat war es lustig, Sylvia zornig zu sehen, solange sie nicht auf einen selbst zornig war. "Und wenn sie mich noch einmal fragen, 'Sind Sie sicher?', dann werde ich ihn dazu bringen, Sie ziemlich weit weg zu transportieren, um es zu beweisen!"

"Ich bestehe darauf, Ms Forester, einen Beweis zu sehen." Der Minister für Magie, Cornelius Fudge, war selber heruntergekommen, nachdem mehrere Leute in seinem Büro ihm von Sylvias Zorn erzählt hatten. So breitspurig wie immer fuhr Fudge fort. "Das ist sicher nur etwas, das Dumbledore und dieser Potter-Junge ausgeheckt haben, um mich glauben zu lassen, dass Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wieder zurückgekehrt ist, was total absurd ist. Ich bestehe darauf, diesen angeblichen Magus selber zu treffen. Wenn Sie mir nicht erzählen, wer es ist, werde ich Veritaserum einsetzen lassen, um die Antwort von Ihnen zu erzwingen", tobte er.

"Das würde nicht funktionieren", log Sylvia. "Wir wurden bereits vom _Sodalis-_Sicherheitsspruch verzaubert, der, wie Sie sicher wissen, gegen alle Wahrheitssprüche und Veritaserum immun ist." Sylvia blickte zu Erasmus und hoffte, er würde ihr nicht widersprechen. Es war noch keine Zeit gewesen, Harry den _Sodalis_-Spruch beizubringen, und schon gar nicht um ihn auch anzuwenden. Erasmus nickte zustimmend. Er wollte Veritaserum unter allen Umständen verhindern. Fudge würde Anfälle haben, wenn er erfahren würde, dass Harry der Magus war. Außerdem war Harry noch nicht bereit, damit in die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen.

"Dann werde ich sie beide feuern, weil sie fälschlicherweise einen Code Purple ausgelöst haben!", spuckte er aus.

"Das können Sie nicht, wenn sie keinen Beweis haben!" Nun verlor auch Erasmus langsam seine Geduld.

"Dann. Geben. Sie. Mir. Einen. Beweis!" Fudge grinste triumphierend. Während er mit gekreuzten Armen da stand, begann sich ein grauer Kreis vor Sylvia zu bilden.

Überrascht sprach Sylvia die rituelle Frage, _"Quis Vocatus?"_ Als sie die Stimme ihres Onkels hörte, welcher _"ab Albus"_ sagte, wies sie den Anruf schnell mit _"Nolo!"_ ab. Sie war sich sicher, Dumbledore würde es verstehen, wenn sie nicht genug Privatsphäre hatte. Es wäre in dem Gespräch sicher um Harry gegangen.

"Warum haben Sie den Anruf abgewiesen? Hatten Sie Angst, Dumbledore würde sie nicht unterstützen?" Fudge lehnte sich fröhlich nach vorne.

"Nein, ich weigere mich, in Zukunft noch einmal ultrageheime Angelegenheiten an einem eher öffentlichen Ort zu besprechen." Sie sah zu Erasmus, der leicht nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er ihrer Meinung war. "Sie werden einen Beweis des Code Purple sehen, aber das werden wir nicht hier diskutieren. Ich bestehe darauf, dass wir in ihrem Büro weitersprechen, wo hohe Sicherheitsvorkehrungen bestehen ... dort können wir auch den Mentor", sie betonte Dumbledores neuen Titel, "anrufen und Ihnen ihren Beweis organisieren. Ich verspreche aber nicht, Ihnen die Identität des Magus offenzulegen. Es ist noch viel zu früh für ihn, mit jemand anderem als seinem inneren Kreis über das Geschehene zu sprechen."

Fudge stand mit einem sauren Gesichtsausdruck da und sah den entschlossenen Ausdruck in beiden Gesichtern. "Na gut, folgen Sie mir." Dann stolzierte Fudge zum privaten Büro des Zaubereiministers, gefolgt vom Entdeckerteam.

Niemand bemerkte den Angestellten, der aus seinem Büro schlich, um eine Nachricht nach Malfoy Manor zu senden.

* * *

(- Brief -) 

Ron und Hermine,

Ich bin dauerhaft nach Hogwarts gezogen! Ich werde nie wieder bei den Dursleys leben müssen. Ich kann nicht über die Details sprechen, zumindest nicht in einem Brief. Mir geht es gut, aber irgendetwas ist passiert, weil Dumbledore entschieden hat, dass es 'für die Sicherheit aller Betroffenen' am besten ist, wenn ich hierher ziehe. Es hat etwas mit T.E. zu tun, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine. Er hat auch etwas von extra Training gesagt. Ihr könnt euch denken, warum.

Dumbledore meint, ihr dürft an meinem Geburtstag herkommen und dass für den Transport gesorgt wird. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt kommen. Ich werde euch möglicherweise dann mehr über alles, was heute passiert ist, erzählen können.

Ich beeile mich wohl lieber. Ich muss noch meine Sachen einräumen und ein paar Bücher studieren. Und weil ich mir um die Muggel keine Sorgen mehr machen muss, werde ich sicher auch Zeit finden, ein bisschen zu fliegen.

Bis später,  
Harry

(- Brief Ende -)

_Nun_, dachte Harry. _Sie werden verrückt werden, wenn sie raten, was los ist. Sie sollten herausfinden, dass T.E. Todesser heißt. _Er legte den Brief flach auf seinen Schreibtisch, nahm ein weiteres Blatt Papier und legte es auf den Brief. Er hielt seine Hand über die Blätter und konzentrierte sich auf die Tinte am unteren Brief. Sie erschien auf einmal auch auf dem oberen Blatt. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er zwei gleiche Briefe und war mit sich selbst sehr zufrieden. Er überlegte sich, ob er seine neue Magie dazu benutzen sollte, all seine Dinge aufzuräumen, entschied sich aber nach kurzer Bedenkzeit für den magielosen Weg, da er nichts falsch machen und keinen Ärger verursachen wollte. Nachdem er alles aufgeräumt hatte, stand er in der Mitte seines neuen Raumes und sah sich langsam um.

Der Raum sah viel einladender aus, als er je geträumt hatte, sein Eigen zu nennen, zumindest für eine Weile. Er hatte ein komfortabel aussehendes Bett. Es gab einen großen Schreibtisch, ein Bücherregal und einen Schrank, der aussah, als wäre er nur für dafür entworfen worden um magische Sachen wie Zaubertränke und Ausrüstungen darin zu verstauen. Er enthielt einen großzügigen Vorrat an Pergament, Federn und Tinte. Es gab ein spezielles Regal nur für seinen Besen, einen Ständer für Hedwigs Käfig und eine hübsche Vogelstange neben dem Fenster, die Hedwig gerade in Anspruch nahm. Durch das Fenster hatte man freie Sicht auf das Quidditchfeld und auf der Tür des Kleiderschranks war ein lebensgroßer Spiegel. Auf dem Boden befand sich ein weicher Teppich und ein Kamin war auch vorhanden. Er hatte sogar ein kleines privates Badezimmer mit einer Spüle und einer Dusche. Im Vergleich zu Harry voriger Behausung war das purer Luxus.

"Du darfst die Einrichtung umräumen, wenn du magst, oder die Farben ändern. Dieses Zimmer sieht nach jedem Bewohner etwas anders aus." Dumbledore hatte Harrys Reaktion auf den Ort, den er zumindest bis zum Ende der Ferien Zuhause nannte, genossen. "Wenn die Schule wieder beginnt, werden wir entscheiden, ob du weiterhin hier wohnst oder in den Gryffindorturm umziehst. Wenn du hier fertig bist, werde ich jetzt Sylvia rufen."

"Könnte ich zuerst Hedwig mit den Briefen wegschicken? Sie haben erwähnt, dass wir das Schild bei dem Fenster auf sie abstimmen müssen."

"Natürlich, Harry. Fawkes hat übrigens schon die Erlaubnis, das Fenster zu benutzen, also sei nicht überrascht, ihn ab und zu hier zu sehen. Folge meinen Anweisungen und versuche, nur einen kleinen Bruchteil deiner Magie für diese Arbeit zu benutzen. Zuerst machst du dich mit dem Schild vertraut." Dumbledore griff mit seiner Hand zur Öffnung des Fensters und ein silbernes Schimmern erschien im Fenster.

Harry hielt seine Hand an das Fenster und spürte ein leichtes Kitzeln. Er schloss die Augen und nahm ein Muster im Schild wahr. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sagte er, "Und was jetzt?"

"Nun rufst du Hedwig zu dir, am besten auf deine Schulter", sagte Dumbledore. "Berühre sie und fühle, wie sich das Muster ihrer Magie und das des Schildes anfühlt. Dann überlagerst du in deinen Gedanken die zwei Muster und schickst Hedwig durch das Fenster."

"Sind sie sicher..." Harry sah unsicher aus, er wollte verhindern, dass Hedwig verletzt wurde, wenn er einen Fehler machte.

"Das ist der alte Erstklässler-Harry, der in dir spricht", schimpfte Dumbledore. "Harry Magus vertraut seinen Instinkten. Füge die Muster zusammen. Du wirst wissen, wenn sie passen. Deine Instinkte werden dir nicht immer sagen können, wie etwas gemacht wird, aber sie können dir immer genau sagen, falls du etwas nicht tun kannst ... wenn du auf sie hörst. Was sagen dir diese Instinkte im Moment?"

Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, verlagerte seine Wahrnehmung und schließlich sagte ihm etwas in ihm, dass es sich richtig anfühlte. _/- Flieg durch das Fenster, Hedwig, dreh dann um und komm zurück. -/_, teilte er ihr in Gedankensprache mit.

Hedwig hob sofort ab, flog durch das funkelnde Schild zwischen Dumbledores und Harrys Händen, drehte sich um, als Harry und Dumbledore ihre Hände senkten, flog dann zurück durch das Fenster als wäre kein Hindernis dazwischen und landete auf ihrer Vogelstange. _/- War das richtig, Harry-Zauberer? -/_, fragte sie.

"Perfekt, Hedwig", sagte Harry laut. Er war erfreut und auch erleichtert. "Hier hast du zwei Briefe, die sollst du zu Ron und Hermine bringen. Es ist egal, wer welchen bekommt." Er strich ihre Federn glatt, dann sagte er, "Danke Hedwig, ich sehe dich später!" Sie flog aus dem Fenster und war auf ihrem Weg.

"Ich bin jetzt bereit, Sir." Harry folgte Dumbledore zurück in sein Büro.

Der Schulleiter bedeutete Harry, ihm auf der Couch Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und begann mit dem _Telesensorium_. Harry beobachte ihn sorgfältig mit seinen alten und neuen Sinnen. Er sah, wie sich der fliegende Kreis mit grauem Rauch füllte und versuchte, genau zu verstehen was hier geschah.

Er hörte Sylvia _"Quis Vocatus?"_ fragen und hörte dann, wie sie panisch _"Nolo!"_ schrie und der Kreis verschwand.

Dumbledore starrte auf den Punkt, wo der Kreis gewesen war, und überlegte. "Sie hat wahrscheinlich angenommen, dass es um dich gehen würde und war gerade nicht an einem privaten Ort. Ich schlage vor, wir warten, bis sie uns zurückruft."

Danach holte Dumbledore hinter der Couch einen kleinen Kasten hervor. "Möchtest du auch einen Schokofrosch, während wir warten?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J. K. Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on the Author's website: helena.whitaker.name

* * *

Wie immer freue ich mich über ein Review.  
Das nächste Kapitel kommt am Mittwoch, den 31. Januar. 


	8. Malfoy und dann Fudge

**Das Erwachen eines Magus  
Kapitel 8 - Freitag, 21. Juli - Tag 1  
Malfoy und dann Fudge  
**

Der elegante Mann mit dem langen silberblonden Haar und den scharfen Gesichtszügen las die Nachricht, die er gerade per Eule erhalten hatte.

(- Brief -)

LM -

Forester und Trelawney behaupten, Magus sei erwacht - sie sagen nicht wer - Dumbledore als Mentor gewählt - Fudge nicht überzeugt, aber sie versprechen privaten Beweis - ich werde weiterverfolgen.

GS

(- Brief Ende -)

Draco Malfoy las den Brief über der Schulter seines Vaters mit. "Wer ist GS und was meint er damit, dass ein Magus erwacht sei?"

Lucius Malfoy faltete die Nachricht zusammen. "Gridley Stump ist ein Angestellter beim Ministerium, der Informationen für mich sammelt. Er hat keine Vorstellungskraft, also kann er das nicht erfunden haben. Hmm. Forester ist so eine Art Nichte von Dumbledore." Er machte eine Pause, um über die tiefergehenden Folgen dieser Information nachzudenken. "Mein Junge, ein Magus ist ein unglaublich starker Zauberer, ein offensichtlich normaler Zauberer der bei seinem Erwachen plötzlich zu so viel Kraft kommt. Bisher wurden nur sechs in der Geschichte entdeckt, und unser dunkler Lord ist keiner von ihnen. Das könnte eine große Gefahr für ihn sein. Ein Magus braucht Zeit, um die effektive Benutzung seiner neuen Kräfte zu lernen. Es ist deshalb umso besser, je früher ich Lord Voldemort warne."

"Vater, wenn du den dunklen Lord siehst, sag ihm, ich bin bereit ihm zu dienen. Ich bin bereits 15 Jahre alt. Es ist so schwer, zu warten und nichts zu tun, wenn dieser verdammte Harry Potter aktiv gegen Lord Voldemort vorgeht." Draco stellte sich hochmütig vor seinen Vater.

Lucius blickte kalt auf seinen Sohn. "Er wird entscheiden, wann du es wert bist, aufgenommen zu werden. Du hast die bedauerliche Angewohnheit, bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten erst nach Potter zu kommen. Aber ... wir werden sehen." Lucius krempelte den Ärmel seines linken Armes nach oben und enthüllte das dunkle Mal. "Es ist von Vorteil, dass der dunkle Lord das Mal so verstärkt hat, dass auch wir ihn kontaktieren können. Man würde Zeit verschwenden, wenn man versuchte, herauszufinden, wo er sich im Moment aufhält." Lucius platzierte seinen rechten Zeigefinger auf dem Mal und dachte daran, wie Lord Voldemort ausgesehen hatte, als er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Das Mal verdunkelte sich und flammte kurz auf. Weil Lucius durch den Schmerz zu zittern anfing, schob er den Ärmel wieder nach unten. "Nun, jetzt warte ich, bis er entscheidet, dass er mich ruft. Draco, sag deiner Mutter, ich werde bald gehen. Benutze die üblichen Entschuldigungen, falls jemand nach mir fragt. Geh! Ich muss darüber nachdenken, was das alles bedeutet." Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu seinem Sohn und starrte in den Kamin.

* * *

"Ms Forester, ich bestehe darauf, dass sie sofort mit diesem Unsinn aufhören. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie Dumbledore bei diesem Affentheater unterstützen. Sie hätten so eine Zukunft im Ministerium gehabt und könnten das alles wegwerfen!" Cornelius Fudge schritt hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab. Sylvia und Erasmus versuchten, ihren Zorn zu unterdrücken. Sie dachten die ganze Zeit, _das ist das Oberhaupt des Ministeriums, das ist das Oberhaupt des Ministeriums, Gott helfe dem Ministerium._

"Sir, wenn sie bitte die Schilde ihres Büros aktivieren könnten. Ich werde dann Albus Dumbledore kontaktieren, damit sie den Beweis bekommen, auf den sie bestehen." Sylvia versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, aber das war eine Anstrengung. Als Fudge die Schilde aktivierte, sagte sie, "Danke".

Gerade als Sylvia ihr Amulett und den Zauberstab hob, unterbrach Fudge. "Wenn die Schilde aktiviert sind, wie wollen Sie dann Dumbledore erreichen?"

Als Erasmus sah, das Sylvia kurz vor der Explosion war, antwortete er, "Der Schulleiter hat das Amulett von Sylvia auf ihn abgestimmt. Wenn es durch die Verteidigung von Hogwarts kommt, kommt es durch jede Verteidigung. Das funktioniert nur, weil sie blutsverwandt sind."

Sylvia dachte daran, dass Harry möglicherweise bei ihrem Onkel war und erweiterte den Spruch, um sie zu warnen. _"Telesensorium ad Albus ab Sylvia et Erasmus et Cornelius"_. Dies zeigte an, dass Fudge bei ihnen war.

Als Dumbledore die Namen aller Personen, die auf der anderen Seite des Spruches waren, hörte, murmelte er, "Cornelius. Verdammt! Harry, hol deinen Tarnumhang. Ich möchte dich hier haben, aber ich möchte nicht, dass der Minister gleich weiß, wer du bist." Harry dachte, _/- Accio Umhang -/_ und er erschien in seiner Hand ... er war nicht aus dem anderen Zimmer hereingeflogen. Er entschied, sich ein anderes Mal damit zu beschäftigen. Er stellte sich neben Dumbledore und versteckte sich unter dem Umhang. Dumbledore beantwortete den Anruf mit _"Volo."_

Als der Kreis klarer wurde, drängelte Fudge Sylvia weg und starrte auf Dumbledore. "Erklären Sie diese verrückte Geschichte, sofort! Erklären sie mir, wieso ich diese Beiden nicht sofort wegen dem Auslösen eines falschen Code Purple feuern sollte! Erklären ..."

"Cornelius!", donnerte Dumbledore. Als Fudge stotterte und dann ruhig war, fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Der Code Purple ist durchaus gültig. Wie auch immer, es ist erst ein paar Stunden her und der Magus ist noch nicht dazu bereit, Spielchen zu spielen oder Demonstrationen zu geben. Er wurde von zwei Todessern attackiert, was sicher auch in dem Bericht stehen wird, den das Entdeckerteam ausfüllen wird. Obwohl er nicht verletzt ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie sich vorstellen können, dass er eine gewisse Umstellungszeit braucht. Und genau das ist der Grund, wieso das Ministerium vor mehreren Jahrhunderten entschieden hat, dass ein neu entdeckter Magus einen Mentor und Anonymität haben muss. Bezweifeln sie Ministeriumserlasse, Cornelius?"

Fudge murmelte ärgerlich, dann meinte er, "Als Zaubereiminister ist es meine Verantwortlichkeit, bei solchen Angelegenheiten einen stichhaltigen Beweis einzufordern. Deshalb habe ich mich auch geweigert, ihre Geschichte über ... Du-weißt-schon-wen letzten Monat zu akzeptieren. Ich bestehe darauf, diesen angeblichen Magus zu treffen und einen Beweis bezüglich seiner Existenz und Identität zu bekommen." Er nickte scharf, um die letzten Worte zu betonen.

Dumbledore dachte einen Moment lang nach. Er deutete zu Harry, ihm hinter den Kreis zu folgen. "Ich werde mich einen Moment lang außer Sicht mit dem Magus beraten. Sylvia, halte die Verbindung aufrecht." Sylvia antwortete, "Natürlich, Mentor, wenn Sie es sagen." Sie betonte dabei, wie wichtig Dumbledores Position in dieser Angelegenheit war.

Mit leiser Stimme teilte Dumbledore Harry mit, den Umhang abzunehmen, aber ruhig zu bleiben. "Weißt du, wir werden ihm irgend einen Beweis geben müssen. Denkst du, du kannst dir vorstellen, dass du ihm morgen gegenübertrittst? Mit einer Tarnung, meine ich. Ich habe bereits mehrere Ideen. Und wir werden die Bünde und die Sicherheitssprüche noch heute fertigstellen. Stimmst du zu, mein Lord Magus?"

Harry war überrascht, wie Dumbledore seinen neuen Titel zum ersten Mal benutzte. Er sah zum Kreis, seufze, und nickte. Dumbledore nickte ebenfalls, dann signalisierte er ihm, dass er den Umhang wieder benutzten und ihm zurück vor den Kreis folgen sollte. "Der Magus wird das Folgende akzeptieren, Minister. Wir werden sie morgen in ihrem Büro treffen. Nein, sie werden sich nicht beschweren, dass sie an einem Samstag arbeiten, sie werden einfach dort sein. Um 10 Uhr Vormittags mit den Schilden auf der höchsten Stufe. Der Magus wird nicht identifizierbar sein. Sie müssen noch nicht erfahren, wer es ist. Sie dürfen aber die Art des Beweises bestimmen. In der Tat dürfen sie sogar mehrere Beweise verlangen, wenn sie dabei bedenken, dass der Magus erst vor kurzem erwacht ist und seine Kräfte noch nicht gut kennt. Außerdem dürfen die Tests keine Effekte außerhalb ihres Büros auslösen. Die Existenz des Magus muss solange wie möglich geheimgehalten werden. Sylvia, Erasmus, kommt, sobald ihr könnt, denn der Magus braucht seinen inneren Kreis. Es gibt notwendige Rituale, bei denen ihr dabeisein müsst. Trefft uns im privaten Essraum."

"Wir sind gleich auf dem Weg, Mentor, mein Lord Magus", sagte Erasmus formell. Er sah zu Sylvia, und noch bevor Fudge ein Wort sagen konnte, schloss er die Verbindung mit "_Finis! _Sylvia, holen wir unsere Besen und apparieren wir zu ihnen. Ich sehe keinen Grund, mit diesem Treffen fortzufahren. Minister?" Er drehte sich zu Fudge. "Wenn der Magus damit einverstanden ist, werden wir ihn morgen begleiten. Ich lege Ihnen nahe, auch da zu sein und sinnvolle Tests vorzubereiten. Selbst wenn sie uns die Geschichte mit dem Magus nicht glauben, sollten sie nicht alle Eventualitäten betrachten?"

Sylvia deaktivierte die Büroschilde selber, was sehr unhöflich war, folgte Erasmus aus dem Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Fudge setzte sich einfach nieder, sah ihnen nach und fragte sich, wann er die Kontrolle verloren hatte, und ob er sie jemals gehabt hatte.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J. K. Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on the Author's website: helena.whitaker.name

* * *

Wie immer freue ich mich über ein Review.  
Das nächste Kapitel kommt am Dienstag, den 6. Februar. 


	9. Der Kreis beginnt, wie auch die Gerüchte

**Das Erwachen eines Magus  
Kapitel 9 - Freitag, 21. Juli - Tag 1  
Der Kreis beginnt, wie auch die Gerüchte**

Harry war seit dem trimagischen Turnier nicht mehr in diesem Raum gewesen. Er wurde normalerweise für private Essen von Lehrkörpern verwendet, oder auch wenn besondere Gäste anwesend waren. Die Schüler sahen den Raum kaum. Harry war der erste, der angekommen war und er fühlte sich nicht wohl, als er sich setzte. Wenn er hier war, kamen auch die Erinnerungen an das Ereignis zurück, als er der vierte Champion im trimagischen Turnier wurde. Und er erinnerte sich an Cedric Diggory ... was immer damit endete, dass er an dessen Tod dachte. "Komm schon, Harry", sagte er zu sich selbst. "Wenn du in der Vergangenheit verweilst, wird dich das auch nicht weiterbringen ... durch diesen Traum, den du träumst." Er ging neben der Tür auf und ab und hoffte, dass bald jemand kommen würde.

Er hörte Dumbledore und McGonagall ankommen. Sie sagte, "Ja, sie werden das Essen fertig haben, sobald Sylvia und Erasmus ankommen. Du sagtest, sie sind bereits auf dem Weg? Oh, Harry, setz dich lieber nieder, bevor du noch aufgrund deiner Nervosität einen Weg in den Teppich hineindrückst." McGonagall lächelte.

Als sie an dem einem Ende des Koferenztisches saßen, bemerkte Dumbledore, "Ich sehe, du hast dich entschieden deine Schulrobe anzuziehen und die Brille weiter zu benutzen."

"Nun", sagte Harry. "Ich trage diese Brille schon seit mehr als zehn Jahren. Ohne sie fühlt es sich seltsam an, deshalb habe ich nur den Effekt der Brille deaktiviert. Und die Robe macht die anderen Veränderungen ... nicht so bemerkbar. Zumindest denke ich das. Vielleicht werde ich es schaffen, das meiste der körperlichen Veränderungen als normalen Wachstumssprung durchgehen zu lassen. Auch letztes Jahr gab es mehrere Schüler, die während dem Sommer um zehn Zentimeter gewachsen sind. Um diesen Wert musste ich meine Robe verlängern. Um die sieben Zentimeter heute und ich denke, ich bin bereits vorher um drei Zentimeter gewachsen." Genau in diesem Moment kamen Sylvia und Erasmus durch die Tür. Sie blieben abrupt stehen, als sie Harry sahen und hörten, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

"Ach du meine Güte, Harry!", krächze Erasmus. "Albus, bilde ich mir das nur ein oder ist Harry wirklich ..." Er suchte nach passenden Worten.

"Nein, du bildest dir das nicht ein.", stellte Dumbledore klar. Er bot ihnen einen Platz am Tisch an. "Als wir beim Haus ankamen um Harrys Sachen abzuholen, entschied seine Magie, seine körperlichen Veränderungen ein bisschen zu beschleunigen. Es ist in Harrys Fall wahrscheinlich so offensichtlich, weil er der erste Magus ist, der noch nicht voll ausgewachsen war. Harry, könntest du in deine Muggelsachen zurückwechseln, damit sie die gesamte Wirkung sehen?" Dumbledores Augen funkelten, als er seinem verlegenen Schüler diese Anweisung gab. "Du musst der Tatsache ins Auge blicken, dass du dich von einem ... verzeih mir ... eher schlanken Fünfzehnjährigen in einen siebzehn Jahre alten Athleten verwandelt hast. Jetz mach schon!" Natürlich verlor Dumbledore kein Wort an Harry, wie man seine Kleidung mit Magie veränderte. Er wollte sehen, wie gut Harrys Instinkte mit einfachen Sprüchen zurechtkamen, die eigentlich nur Erweiterungen von dem waren, was er bereits kannte.

Harry versuchte, zornig auszusehen, machte das aber nicht sehr überzeugend. Dumbledore machte sich über ihn lustig und er musste die Situation so gut wie möglich ausnutzen. Die schwierigen Situationen würden bald kommen. "Oh, na gut. Wenn Sie so meinen, mein Lord Mentor", sagte er mit übertriebenem Respekt. Harry stand auf und drehte sich, dabei veränderte sich seine Schulrobe und nach kurzer Zeit hatte er seine Muggelkleidung an. Als er eine ganze Drehung gemacht hatte, lächelte er. "Ist es das, was Sie wollten, Sir?"

Erasmus starrte Harry von oben bis unten an. Er ging um ihn herum, um ihn von allen Seiten betrachten zu können. Sylvia stand nur da, zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und stieß einen langen anerkennenden Pfiff aus, worauf Harry stark errötete. Er wechselte schnell in seine Schulrobe zurück und setzte sich. Sein Kopf lag auf seinen Armen und er kicherte für einen Moment hysterisch. "Es tut mir leid, Harry." Sylvia lachte. "Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Aber ich lasse dich wissen, das war kein Scherz." Dann drehte sie sich zu Dumbledore. "Nun, Onkel Albus, ich habe nach so einer Situation immer Hunger, und diese Ministeriumsidioten gaben mir den Rest, von unserem _erhabenen_ Minister ganz zu schweigen." Ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

"Bevor wir uns mit dem Beweis für den Code Purple auseinandersetzen, müssen wir noch die Rituale heute Nacht planen. Das war keine Ausrede, damit ihr herkommt." Dumbledore klatschte einmal in die Hände und eine große Auswahl Speisen erschien vor ihnen. Jeder konzentrierte sich plötzlich auf Essen und Trinken, und die einzigen Geräusche, die man zehn Minuten lang hörte, waren Geräusche von Menschen, die ein gutes Essen zu sich nahmen.

* * *

Weil Rita Kimmkorn diesen Monat im Urlaub war, stellte der Tagesprophet vorübergehend eine andere Kolumnistin ein. Tammy Tattler hatte die Chance, sich zu beweisen und eine feste Anstellung beim Tagespropheten zu bekommen. Sie hatte bereits mit einigen Angestellten des Ministeriums Abmachungen getroffen, um wichtige Informationen frühzeitig zu bekommen. Diese Information sah wie ein todsicherer Gewinn aus. Sie wartete im Hintergrund, bis sie sah, dass ihr Opfer sein Büro verließ. "Minister Fudge! Was ist mit diesem Gerücht, laut dem nach so vielen Jahrhunderten wieder ein Magus erwacht ist?" Sie hielt ihm eine kleine Röhre hin, die mit einem Aufnahmespruch belegt war. 

Zuerst sah Fudge betäubt aus, dann zornig. "Was reden Sie da für einen Unsinn?", schimpfte er. "Ich glaube nicht an irgendeinen Magus!" Er versuchte, an der aufdringlichen Reporterin vorbeizukommen.

Tammy verstellte ihm erfolgreich den Weg. "Versuchen sie erst gar nicht, es zu leugnen. Ich habe zwei Informanten, die mir erzählen, dass ein Team aus einem Auror und einem Vergissmich behauptet, einen Magus entdeckt zu haben, und dass der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, der Mentor ist."

Fudge entschied, dass es sinnlos wäre, es zu leugnen, also sagte er, "Ich habe mich geweigert, den Bericht zu akzeptieren, wenn ich keinen stichhaltigen Beweis bekomme. Ich habe bereits in Erwägung gezogen, beide Mitarbeiter zu suspendieren und Ermittlungen wegen ihren unbewiesenen Behauptungen anzustellen. Das ist alles, was ich zu dieser Angelegenheit sage." Er schlich sich an der Reporterin vorbei und apparierte nach Hause.

"Hmm. Er gibt also zu, dass jemand behauptet, ein Magus zu sein. Hehehehehehe!" Tammy kicherte wie eine Wahnsinnige. Sie begab sich zu ihrem Büro und überlegte, wie gut sie dieses kleine Stück an Information vor dem Redaktionsschluss der Morgenausgabe ausschmücken könnte.

* * *

"Ach, übrigens, Harry", sagte McGonagall. Sie griff in eine tiefe Tasche ihrer Robe und holte ein Buch heraus. "Hier ist etwas, dass du lesen solltest, damit du ein paar Informationen über das Ritual heute Nacht bekommst." Das Buch, das sie ihm gab, trug den Titel _Fortgeschrittene Rituale und Zauber - Nichts für Nervöse. _Es war zweimal so lang wie das Buch, das Harry von Dumbledore bekommen hatte. 

Dumbledore sah den Titel und nickte. "Eine gute Wahl, Minerva. Harry, da du bereits fertig gegessen hast, arbeite dich doch durch das Buch, während wir die Rituale für heute Nacht besprechen. Füge ruhig ein paar Kommentare hinzu, die dir in den Sinn kommen." Sylvia und Erasmus schauten zwischen den Professoren, dem langen Text und Harry hin und her. Harry öffnete das Buch und begann, es schnell zu lesen.

Dumbledore ignorierte die erstaunten Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern der beiden Ministeriumsangestellten und begann damit, seine Pläne zu erläutern. "Ich hatte keine Möglichkeit, die Vorbereitungen für den _Memorare _durchzuführen, da Harrys Schild bereits vollständig intakt ist. Wir formen dieses _Quadralis _aus drei Gründen. Erstens, das _Quadralis _wird mir helfen, die _Memorare_-Verbindung aufzubauen. Das ist im Moment zwar nicht so wichtig, da Harry bereits mein Buch über Magi gelesen hat, aber es gibt immer noch ein paar Informationen, die ausgetauscht werden müssen, und es ist ein guter Startpunkt.

"Wann hat Harry das Buch gesehen, Albus?", fragte Sylvia. "Ich dachte, es würde in der verbotenen Abteilung aufbewahrt werden."

"Das ist richtig, aber Minerva hat es geholt, als wir angekommen sind." Er sah zu Harry, der ein wenig langsamer geworden war, aber bereits mehr als hundert Seiten des Textes gelesen hatte. Dumbledore sprach etwas leiser. "Wie ihr sehen könnt, haben sich seine Fähigkeiten zu lesen und zu verstehen verbessert, genau wie der Rest von ihm. Außerdem kann er zur gleichen Zeit auch mühelos unser Gespräch verfolgen. Es war sein Vorschlag, dass ihr beide die weiteren Teilnehmer des _Quadralis _werdet, eine ziemlich sinnvolle Entscheidung, wie ich zugeben muss. Jedenfalls, die zweite Funktion des _Quadralis _wird es sein, mir beim Herstellen des Mentorbundes mit Harry zu assistieren. Der dritte Grund ist der, dass Harry das _Sodalis_-Ritual mit uns durchführt, damit wir die ersten Mitglieder seines inneren Kreises werden. Ihr müsst jedoch eine Vorraussetzung erfüllen. Ihr beide müsst es in eurem tiefsten Inneren wollen, dem inneren Kreis eines Magus beizutreten ... ihr müsst ihm komplett vertrauen."

* * *

"Ist das nicht viel zu viel, um das alles in einer Nacht zu erledigen? Ich meine, das _Quadralis _ist ja alleine schon ein kräftezehrendes Ritual, und der Rest, der _Sodalis_ ..." Sylvia schaute unsicher drein, und Erasmus gab ihr Recht. 

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sylvi", kommentierte Harry mit abwesender Stimme. "Ich kann eure Kräfte zwischen den Arbeiten wieder regenerieren, sobald Albus einmal den _Memorare-_Link hergestellt hat. Durch ihn kann der Rest des _Quadralis _ihre Energielevel konstant halten." Harry runzelte die Stirn über etwas auf der Seite vor ihm, nickte dann aber und blätterte auf die nächste Seite um.

"Er ist ziemlich gruselig wenn er das macht!", bemerkte Erasmus leise und sah, wie Harry schmunzelte. "Ich denke, wir sehen die ersten Anzeichen von Harry Magus."

Erasmus dachte für einen Moment, dann wendete er sich ganz formal und ernst an Harry. "Mein Lord Magus?"

Harry schaute vom Text auf. Seine Augen glühten vor Kraft und man konnte auch seine neue Reife darin erkennen. "Ja, 'Ras?"

"Wenn du es mir erlaubst, möchte ich ein Teil deines Kreises werden und dir bei deinen Arbeiten assistieren, so weit es mir möglich ist." Erasmus streckte seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben aus. Harry streckte seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach unten aus, ein paar Zentimeter über der Hand seines neuen Freundes, und seine Hand begann leicht purpurn zu glühen. Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen trafen auf Erasmus graue Augen und das Glühen hüllte beide Hände ein.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre und Freude, dich in meinem Kreis willkommen zu heißen, Erasmus Trelawney. Mögen die Riten, die wir heute durchführen, uns in Freundschaft binden. Ich verspeche, dir allen Schutz zu geben, den ich geben kann, wenn wir uns um die Arbeiten kümmern, die vor uns liegt." Dann legten sie die Hände aufeinander und Erasmus nahm Harry lächelnd in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.

Harry sah hoffnungsvoll zu Sylvia und McGonagall. Beide nickten. "Ich danke euch, Sylvi, Min", flüsterte er. Dann führten auch die beiden Frauen das versprochene Ritual mit Harry durch, wie es zuvor Erasmus gemacht hatte.

Harry kehrte zum Buch zurück und las weiter. Die anderen setzten sich wieder, um die Rituale genauer zu besprechen. Harry schaute plötzlich zur Tür und sagte, "Albus, er ist sehr unruhig und beängstigt, und ich glaube, er ist in Gefahr ..."

Serverus Snape schritt in den Raum. "Hier bist du ja, Albus. Ich muss etwas überaus wichtiges mit dir diskutieren ..." Seine Stimme verhallte, als er bemerkte, dass Dumbledore und McGonagall nicht alleine waren. Und dass eine der Personen am Tisch ein seltsam veränderter Harry Potter war, der ihn besorgt ansah.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J. K. Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on the Author's website: helena.whitaker.name

* * *

Ich bin leider nicht dazu gekommen, zum versprochenen Termin upzudaten, deshalb werde ich in Zukunft wahrscheinlich keine weiteren Datumsangaben mehr machen. (Und jetzt weiß ich auch, warum fast niemand solche Angaben macht.) Wie immer freue ich mich über ein Review.  



	10. Snape und seine Verpflichtungen

**Das Erwachen eines Magus  
Kapitel 10 - Freitag, 21. Juli - Tag 1  
Snape und seine Verpflichtungen**

Dumbledore stand auf und sprach behutsam mit Snape. "Gesell dich doch zu uns, Severus. Ich kann dir versichern, dass alle Personen hier vertrauenswürdig mit deinem Bericht umgehen werden. Da es anscheinend dringend ist, bitte ich dich, gleich zu beginnen und dann werde ich dich über die Anwesenheit der anderen Personen hier informieren. Ich glaube, du hast bereits meine Nichte und ihren Partner kennengelernt?"

"Ja, ...", murmelte Snape, als er langsam zu den anderen kam und Harry anstarrte. Er verband das, was er hier sah, mit dem, was er berichten wollte. Er setzte sich neben Dumbledore, was ihm den Vorteil gab, auf jeden der Anwesenden eine gute Sicht zu haben. "Potter?", flüsterte er. Er bemerkte, dass sein Schüler viel älter aussah und auch zu den Erwachsenen am Tisch passte. "Ich habe gerade Voldemorts Lager verlassen. Lucius ist vor kurzem aufgetaucht und erzählte uns von einem Bericht, in dem es hieß, ein Magus wäre erwacht. Eure Namen", er sah zu Sylvia und Erasmus, "wurden auch im Bericht erwähnt, genauso wie deiner", er sah zu Dumbledore, "als der vorgesehene Mentor. Jedoch scheint keiner zu wissen, wer der angebliche Magus wirklich ist." Er sah kurz zu Harry, welcher wieder das Buch studierte, dann schaute er zu Dumbledore.

"So ein Mist!", murmelte Sylvia. "Malfoy muss Spione im Ministerium haben. So viel zur Geheimhaltung der Existenz eines Magus. Zumindest denke ich, dass noch niemand seine Identität kennt ... hoffe ich. Wir alle brauchen mehr Zeit!", sagte Sylvia verärgert.

"Die andere Angelegenheit, die ich zu berichten habe, ist, dass ich nicht glaube dass ich so weitermachen kann." Snape begann, neben dem Tisch auf und ab zu gehen, etwas, dass er nicht sehr oft machte. "Die meisten Todesser vertrauen mir nicht und Voldemort erlaubt mir wahrscheinlich nur zu bleiben, weil er hofft, durch mich mehr Informationen zu erhalten. Die einzige neue Information, die ich euch anbieten kann, ist, dass das dunkle Mal mit zusätzlichen Funktionen ausgestattet wurde. Lucius hat sich das zunutze gemacht, um Voldemort zu berichten. Ein Todesser kann das Mal dazu benutzen, Voldemort ein Signal zu schicken, welcher dann den Todesser zu sich holen kann. Sein eigenes Mal verhält sich wie ein Ortungsgerät, damit seine Anhänger zu ihm apparieren können. Außerdem vermute ich, dass er unsere Male auch noch anderweitig nutzen kann. Ich denke, er kann auch unseren Aufenthaltsort bestimmen. Ich glaube sogar, dass der Grund warum er in den vergangenen Wochen so stark geworden ist, darin liegt, dass er das Mal irgendwie dazu benutzt, unsere Energie zu ihm zu transferieren." Snape machte eine Pause und wandte sich dann direkt an Dumbledore. "Er weiß vielleicht sogar, dass ich hier gerade berichte."

Plötzlich griff Snape nach seinem Arm, auf dem das dunkle Mal zu glühen begann. Er schien ein grausames, böses Lachen in seinen Gedanken zu hören, dann wurde er bleich, als Schmerz, noch stärker als der Cruciatus-Fluch, durch seinen Körper floss. Er fühlte, wie seine Kraft, seine magische und physische Kraft, immer schwächer wurde. Als er nicht mehr stehen konnte und zusammenklappte, bemerkte er, dass Harry ihn gefangen hatte und ihn leicht wie eine Feder hochhob und ihn zum Sofa am anderen Ende des Raumes trug.

"_Accio Buch_", murmelte Harry, sobald Snape auf dem Sofa lag. Er nahm das Buch, welches Schutz- und Vorsorgesprüche beinhaltete, und blätterte es schnell durch. Als er gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte, wandte er sich Snape zu und begann, leicht purpurn zu glühen.

"Harry, es ist gefährlich, wenn du übertreibst und es überstürzt", warnte Dumbledore.

Harry erwiderte scharf, "Wenn ich nichts dagegen tue, wird Severus in wenigen Momenten sterben! Ich hoffe nur, dass das dunkle Mal nicht mehr macht, als die Position preiszugeben, sonst wird Voldemort erfahren, wer der Magus ist."

Snape, der sehr schwach und schmerzverzerrt aussah, beobachtete eifrig Harry, als dieser nur so vor Kraft sprühte. Er erkannte, dass sein Leben von einem Jungen abhing, den er ganz und gar nicht leiden konnte und der einen Grund hatte, ihn zu verletzen. Ihre Augen trafen sich. "Du musst mich nicht mögen, Severus, aber im Moment musst du mir vertrauen können. Es ist deine einzige Chance." Snape nickte schwach. Harry hatte keine Zeit für Höflichkeiten. Er konzentrierte sich auf Snape und konnte erkennen, wie das dunkle Mal seine Lebenskraft absorbierte. Ein purpurfarbenes Band formte sich um Snapes Arm und überdeckte das Mal. Dadurch stoppte die Absorbierung. Dann machte er das gleiche, das er bereits bei Matilda gemacht hatte. Er entschärfte den speziellen _Crucio_, den Voldemort zum dunklen Mal entwickelt hatte, um die Todesser gefügig zu machen. Am Schluss kniete er sich neben das Sofa und griff nach Snapes Hand. Seine purpurne Aura breitete sich langsam in Snapes ganzem Körper aus und gab ihm einen Teil der Kraft, die ihm Voldemort gestohlen hatte, wieder zurück.

"Das sollte reichen, damit es ihm besser geht und den Kontakt mit Voldemort verhindern, aber es ist sicher keine dauerhafte Lösung." Snape versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. "Nicht, Severus", sagte Harry. "Bleib lieber liegen. Du bist noch nicht so weit wiederhergestellt, wie du glaubst."

"Du bist also der Magus, Potter. Eigentlich sollte ich nicht überrascht sein, wenn ich bedenke, dass du immer nach mehr Berühmtheit gestrebt hast und immer die Linie überschritten hast.", knurrte Snape, der einen Teil seines alten Temperaments wieder hatte.

Sylvia wollte Snape empört in der Luft zerreißen, hielt aber inne, als sie Harrys Lächeln sah und er den Kopf leicht schüttelte. Er wusste irgendwie, dass das Snapes Art war, um mit der Situation fertig zu werden. Als er das verstanden hatte, machten ihn die Sticheleien von Snape nicht mehr so viel aus wie in der Vergangenheit.

Harry wendete sich zu seinem zukünftigen Mentor. "Albus, wir müssen diese Rituale jetzt durchführen. Severus braucht mehr Hilfe, als ich ihm im Moment geben kann. Ich brauche den Einfluss des Mentorbundes. Ohne ihn träfe der alte Spruch zu, 'Operation gelungen, Patient tot.' Ich möchte ihn nach oben in den Arbeitsraum bringen, einen Schutzzauber auf ihn legen und ihn noch ein bisschen stabilisieren. Sobald sie auch oben sein können, sollten wir starten. Geht das in Ordnung, Sir?" Bei dieser Bitte kam ein Teil des alten Harrys zum Vorschein.

Als Dumbledore dem zugestimmt hatte, hob Harry Snape vom Sofa hoch und apparierte mit ihm in das mit Schutzzaubern umschlossene Labor der Siebtklässler, das McGonagall bereits vorbereitet hatte. McGonagall starrte auf den Platz, auf dem Harry vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gestanden hatte. "Er ist in Hogwarts appariert.", bemerkte sie staunend.

Sie sah zu Dumbledore, welcher auf etwas über ihn zu blicken schien, das die anderen nicht sehen konnten. Dann sagte er, "Und das, ohne die Verteidigungszauber auch nur im Geringsten zu verändern. Erstaunlich! Nun, sollen wir zu ihm raufgehen?"

* * *

An einem unbekannten Ort hallte ein grausames, böses Lachen durch den Raum. Voldemort, der dunkle Lord, sah zu seinem Anhänger, Lucius Malfoy. "Es ist genauso, wie wir vermutet hatten. Severus hat für Albus Dumbledore spioniert. Es ist schade, dass ich nicht mehr als einen flüchtigen Einblick machen konnte. Jedenfalls ist er direkt nach Hogwarts gegangen und ich habe Dumbledore und McGonagall gesehen, genauso wie ein anderes Paar das ich nicht erkannt habe, und ... Harry Potter! Es scheint so, als verstecke sich der Junge jetzt in Hogwarts, obwohl ich sehr verärgert bin, weil Quigley und Matilda unfähig waren, den Jungen aus dem Weg zu räumen. Durch das dunkle Mal weiß ich, dass Quigley tot ist (so eine Energieverschwendung) und dass Matilda gefangen genommen wurde und jetzt bewusstlos ist. Jedenfalls leistet Snape genau in diesem Moment den letzten Dienst für mich ... weil er stirbt. Sie werden wissen, dass sein Tod eine Warnung für sie alle ist."

Malfoy war in Gedanken. "Mein Lord, wenn ich vorschlagen könnte ...", und fuhr fort als Voldemort nickte. "Potter ist dort, offensichtlich, weil sie Angst vor dem dunklen Lord haben. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihm fortgeschrittenes Training geben. Es ist ein aussichtsloser Versuch, ihm mehr Schutz zu verschaffen. Würde es nützlich sein, wenn ich es arrangiere, dass mein Sohn Draco genau das gleiche Training bekommt, das sie Potter geben? Es geht in erster Linie nicht um das Training, aber er könnte in Erfahrung bringen, wer der Magus ist und wie weit er bereits fortgeschritten ist. Mein Sohn ist begierig darauf, Ihnen zu dienen, und das könnte ein Weg sein um zu bestimmen, ob er für Sie eine Bereicherung ist."

"Diese Idee ist nicht schlecht", grübelte Voldemort. "Und du hast mir mit den heutigen Informationen sehr weitergeholfen. So sei es. Triff die Abmachungen und wir werden sehen, welche unserer Leute ihn im verbotenen Wald treffen können, um seine Berichte abzuholen. Wenn er sich gut anstellt, werde ich mir überlegen, ob er das dunkle Mal bekommt. Wenn er allerdings in den nächsten paar Wochen nichts Nützliches berichten kann, werde ich daran zweifeln müssen, ob irgendeiner der Malfoys noch einen Wert für mich hat." Der dunkle Lord ließ einen leichten Schmerz durch Malfoys Arm fließen. Malfoy verneigte sich vor seinem Meister und apparierte nach Hause zurück.

* * *

Harry hatte sein Bett und seinen Bürostuhl hinauf in den Arbeitsraum gebracht. Nachdem er Snape auf das Bett gelegt hatte und ihm gesagt hatte, er solle still sein, kontrollierte er die Schutzzauber, die bereits da waren. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben das Bett, gab Snape noch ein bisschen Energie und errichtete einen Schutz um das Bett. Dabei hob Snape eine Augenbraue. Harry sagte, "Ich will nicht, dass die Nebeneffekte des Quadralis Sie beeinträchtigen." Harry seufzte. "Sehen Sie, Professor, Sie schulden mir deswegen nichts. Ich hätte das für jeden getan." Plötzlich grinste er und flüsterte, "Sogar für Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Snape versuchte, sein Lachen zurückzuhalten und ernst zu blicken, doch seine Augen spielten nicht mit. _Dieser Junge!, _dachte Snape amüsiert.

Harry änderte sich absichtlich von der Vertrautheit, die sich so richtig anfühlte, wenn er als Magus agierte, zurück in Harry Potter, den Schüler, zumindest teilweise. Er könnte nie wieder _dieser _Harry Potter sein. "Professor Dumbledore hat geplant, Sie in mein Training miteinzubeziehen, obwohl wir 'nicht gut miteinander auskommen', wie er es genannt hatte. Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, müssen Sie mich nicht mögen, aber Sie müssen mir vertrauen können, und ich muss Ihnen vertrauen können. Seltsamerweise tue ich das, Professor Snape. So, wenn Sie darüber nachdenken könnten, wir nehmen Ihre Hilfe gerne an, soweit Sie sie uns geben wollen. Wenn sie nur magische Ratschläge gäben, wäre das fein. Falls ..." Harry wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht und ohne Druck. "Falls Sie jedoch gewillt sind, sich mehr für das Team zu engagieren ... nun, dann würde ich Ihnen nicht widersprechen." Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür, um die anderen hereinzulassen, bevor Snape antworten konnte.

Dumbledore ging direkt zu Snape, um seinen Status zu überprüfen, und sprach leise mit ihm. McGonagall wies die anderen auf ihre Plätze. "Albus wird die Nordposition und das Erdelement nehmen, ich den Süden. Wir hatten noch nicht entschieden, welcher von euch den Westen, und welcher den Osten nimmt", sagte sie zu Erasmus und Sylvia, die sich zu Harry drehten. McGonagall fragte, "Harry, da du derjenige warst, der vorgeschlagen hat, dass sie dabei sind, hast du irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Er schloss seine Augen, konzentrierte sich und fühlte die Energiemuster der anderen in dem Raum. Nach ein paar Minuten sagte er sanft, "Min sollte Luft im Süden nehmen; Sylvi ist Feuer, im Westen; 'Ras ist Wasser, im Osten. Die Reihenfolge für die Aufrufe sollte für die beste Ausgeglichenheit Norden, Süden, Osten, Westen sein. Abwechselnd Zauberer und Hexe und endet mit Sylvi, sodass Anfang und Ende blutsverwandt sind." Er öffnete seine Augen. "Hört sich das vernünftig an? Ich weiß, es ist nicht die traditionelle Reihenfolge für Richtung und Element, aber es fühlt sich einfach richtig für unsere Situation an."

Alle waren mit seinen Anweisungen einverstanden und sie stellten sich auf den vorhergesehenen Plätzen auf. Harry würde in der Mitte der Formation stehen. Dumbledore beendete sein Gespräch mit Snape und stellte sich auf seine Position. Die Vier begannen ihre Kräfte zu rufen, ihre Auren würden über ihnen sichtbar. Dumbledores und McGonagalls Auren waren rot, die von Sylvia und Erasmus waren blau. Dumbledore dachte, _eine weitere gute Ausgewogenheit, und noch dazu symmetrisch. Das sollte ziemlich gut funktionieren. Hmm. Und rot und blau zusammen ergeben purpur, ein weiteres gutes Zeichen. _Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, atmete aus, sah, dass die anderen bereit waren, und begann.

"Ich bin Albus, ich stehe im Norden. Mein Element ist die Erde, Fundament, Stärke, Zeitlosigkeit. Ich bin bereit. _Quadralis._"

"Ich bin Minerva, ich stehe im Süden. Mein Element ist die Luft, unsichtbar, wechselhaft, mächtig, ungebunden. Ich bin bereit. _Quadralis._"

"Ich bin Erasmus, ich stehe im Osten. Mein Element ist das Wasser, sanft, kühl, anpassungsfähig und doch unerbittlich. Ich bin bereit. _Quadralis._"

"Ich bin Sylvia, ich stehe im Westen. Mein Element ist das Feuer, wärmend oder brennend, Energieumwandlung oder Verbrauch. Ich bin bereit. _Quadralis._"

Der nächste Teil wäre Dumbledores Teil gewesen, aber er sah zu Harry, der daraufhin nickte und das Ritual fortführte. "In diesem Quadralis besteht eine Ausgeglichenheit: Ausgeglichenheit zwischen Hexen und Zauberern; Ausgeglichenheit der Auren, rot und blau; eine Ausgeglichenheit zwischen alt und jung; und ein gemeinsames Ziel. Lasset die Vereinigung beginnen. _Quadralis._"

Die Auren der vier formten sich zu Energieranken und drehten sich über ihnen. Dann erreichten die Ranken die anderen Mitglieder des Kreises, nach links, nach rechts und geradeaus. Als die Auren über Harry hinweg reichten, umschwebten sie die purpurne Aura von Harry, die sichtbar wurde, als er gesprochen hatte. Die roten und blauen Ranken bekamen ihre einzelne Farbe wieder, aber sie woben sich zusammen, bis alle fünf von dem rot-blauen Netz umgeben waren. Eine große purpurne Energiekugel befand sich im Zentrum. Das _Quadralis _war geformt. Nun begann seine Arbeit.

Dumbledore ging auf Harry zu, der in der Mitte stand. Er hatte seine Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben gehoben. Harry ging ihm entgegen. Er hielt seine Hände genauso wie Dumbledore. Als sich ihre Hände trafen, flüsterten sie beide "_Memorare!_" Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Finger verschränkten sich und ihre Hände verbanden sich. Nach einer kurzen Pause entspannten sie sich und ihre Hände senkten sich. Dumbledore sagte sanft, "Umgehende Angleichung! Normalerweise würde das mindestens ein oder zwei Minuten lang dauern. Du hast heute eine Menge ausgehalten, nicht wahr? Es wäre unmöglich gewesen, sich vorzustellen, wie es für dich gewesen sein muss. James und Lily wären so stolz auf dich gewesen, nicht für das was du geworden bist, sondern wie du damit zurechtkommst. Und nun kommt der nächste Schritt. Ich bin bereit, wenn du es bist, mein Magus." Dumbledore lächelte und war nun bereit, sich mit dem unglaublich starken Mann vor ihm zu verbinden.

Der Magus begann das Ritual. "Albus Dumbledore, ich stehe vor dir, ein erst vor kurzem erwachter Magus. Ich möchte deine Führung, ich möchte kontrollieren können, was mit mir geschieht. Ich suche einen Mentor, der mir zur Seite steht, und ich frage dich, ob du diese Last auf dich nimmst, mir vertraust und Vertrauen entgegen bringst. Akzeptierst du das?"

Der zukünftige Mentor machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er antwortete. "Harry Potter, Siebenter Magus. Kraft ist eine mächtige und gefährliche Sache. Kraft, die sich von allem da gewesenen abhebt, kann leicht für böse Zwecke verwendet werden. Jemand mit dieser Kraft lebt nun. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand diesen Weg beschreitet, schon gar nicht du. Mein Lord Magus, ich willige ein, dein Mentor zu werden, mit meiner ganzen Kraft." Und obwohl das für dieses Ritual ungewöhnlich war, gab ihm Dumbledore nicht seine Hand. Stattdessen breitete Dumbledore seine Arme aus und Harry umarmte ihn kräftig und doch sorgfältig, weil er sich erinnerte, wie stark er geworden war.

Die Auren über ihnen drehten sich und knisterten. Sie hüllten Harry und Dumbledore hell purpurn ein und reichten bis zum Rest des Quadraliskreises, so dass sie sich mit den bereits vorhandenen roten und blauen Ranken verwoben. Als Harry sah, wie sich die Kraft ausgebreitet hatte, drehte er sich um und sah die anderen drei an. "Ein Versprechen verbindet uns. Das ist eure letzte Chance zu widersprechen." Alle drei grinsten und schüttelten ihre Köpfe. "Dann mache ich es kurz und bündig." Harrys Augen glühten, als er seine Arme zur Seite ausstreckte. "_Sodalis!_" Und mit dieser kurzen Beschwörung verband sich sein Gehirn mit denen der drei anderen. Ein Zauber in ihren Gehirnen verhinderte, dass jede Information, die der Magus oder sie dort ablegten, an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen konnte. Und ein Zauber zur Benutzung von Gedankensprache wurde platziert, so dass sie nicht nur den Magus kontaktieren konnten, sondern auch alle anderen im Kreis, sogar über weite Strecken.

Ein Gefühl der Euphorie und des Zusammenhalts breitete sich in den fünf Zauberern aus, etwas, das Snape mit Traurigkeit und Neid betrachtete. Schließlich flüsterte Dumbledore, "_Finite Incantatem!_" und die blauen, roten und purpurnen Ranken verschwanden und ließen alle ein bisschen atemlos zurück.

Harry starrte zu dem Bett, in dem Snape lag und ihnen zusah. Mit einem kurzen Gedanken entfernte er den Schutz, den er aufgebaut hatte, um irgendwelche Störungen des Rituals zu vermeiden. "Severus, es wird endlich Zeit, dieses Mal ein für allemal von dir zu entfernen." Harry Magus ging zum Bett, gefolgt von seinem inneren Kreis. Als er im Stuhl neben dem Bett saß, sendete er einen Gedanken an Dumbledore. _/- Albus, das ist, was ich vorhabe, zu tun. -/ _Er sendete einen Schwall von Gedanken zu seinem Mentor, die exakt beschrieben, was er vorhatte. Er fühlte eine Art Einverständnis, dann sah er zu den anderen. "Er fühlt sich vielleicht besser, wenn ihr ihn nicht so umzingelt." Harry lächelte die anderen an, die das Bett umkreisten.

"Eigentlich fühle ich mich sicherer, wenn sie da sind. Es könnte doch sein, dass du irgendetwas vermasselst, Potter!" Snape versuchte, sich wie immer zu geben, war aber von der Kraft, die er sogar durch die Schilde gespürt hatte, beeindruckt. Er verstand nicht, warum sich dieser junge Mann so sehr darum sorgte, was mit ihm geschah. Und er wusste, er bedeutete Harry etwas, trotz alledem, was zwischen ihnen bisher vorgefallen war. Obwohl er nicht wusste, dass er die gleichen Gedanken wie Erasmus zuvor hatte, erkannte er, dass man Harry die Kraft eines Magus anvertrauen konnte, obwohl er so jung war. Wenn es wichtig war, brach Harry nicht wirklich die Regeln, er tat nur was notwendig war, und stellte sich den Konsequenzen später. Er flüsterte, "Mein Lord Magus", aber Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Lass dir Zeit bis du wieder gesund bist. Du willst das nicht aus den falschen Gründen machen." Harry flüsterte ihm zu als er seine Hände nach Snape ausstreckte. Mit normaler Stimme sprach er weiter. "Severus, du musst dich so sehr entspannen, wie du kannst. Ich werde mich ... mit deinem Kraftzentrum verbinden, dann ... nun, ich werde dich von diesem Punkt aus nach außen reinigen. Wenn ich das dunkle Mal erreiche, wird es wahrscheinlich sehr schmerzhaft werden. Ich werde versuchen, es so gut wie möglich zu verhindern und es so schnell wie möglich zu machen, aber ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, wie sehr du leiden musst."

"Wenn ich mir die Alternative überlege, denke ich, das ist akzeptabel", sagte Snape ironisch.

Harry grinste, dann sah er Snape in die Augen. Er platzierte seine linke Hand über Snapes Herz und die Finger seiner rechten Hand über Snapes Schläfe. Ihre Atmung gleichte sich an und ihre Herzen schlugen im Takt. Tief in ihm drinnen fühlte Snape seine restlichen Kräfte stetig wachsen und strahlend wie nie zuvor. Er fühlte, wie eine heilende Energie seinen Körper besänftigte, der vor Schmerzen strotzte. Als die purpurne Energie das dunkle Mal erreichte, fühlte er sich, als wäre seine Seele ein Schlachtfeld. Er musste dem Magus vertrauen und dachte zu ihm, _/- Sag mir, was ich tun soll, Potter. -/_

Tief in seinem Inneren hörte er die Antwort. _/- Ich habe es, Sev. Bleib einfach 'hinter' mir. Voldemort wurde bereits von deinem Mal getrennt. Er sollte glauben, dass du bereits tot bist. Ah, reiß dich zusammen, jetzt wird es haarig. -/_

Und eine intensive Schmerzwelle durchflutete Snape, die gerade noch aufhörte, bevor er in Ohnmacht fiel. Nach ein paar Atemzügen löste sich Harry von Severus Gedanken und Körper und dieser bemerkte, dass er das erste Mal frei war, seitdem er den dunklen Lord getroffen hatte.

Snape gab Harry eines seiner seltenen Grinser. Harry stand auf und wollte zu den anderen sprechen, dabei schwankte er und brach dann leise in Dumbledores Arme zusammen.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J. K. Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on the Author's website: helena.whitaker.name


	11. Privatgespräche

**Das Erwachen eines Magus  
Kapitel 11 - Freitag, 21.-22. Juli - Tag 1-2  
Privatgespräche**

Aufgeregt schuhte Hedwig und hüpfte auf und ab, als Harry aufwachte. Dumbledore versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, da er meinte Harry würde seine Ruhe brauchen. Einen Moment lang wunderte sich Harry, warum Dumbledore in seinem Schlafzimmer im Ligusterweg war, als er sich plötzlich an alles erinnerte, was am Vortag geschehen war. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch ihm wurde schwindelig und er fiel zurück auf das Kissen.

"Harry, ich denke du solltest jede plötzliche Bewegung vermeiden. Du hast deine Kräfte zu sehr beansprucht." McGonagall kam von Dumbledores Büro in sein Zimmer und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Kante seines Bettes. Sie fühlte seinen Kopf um zu sehen, ob er Fieber hatte. Dann nickte sie zufrieden und lächelte ihn an. "Sogar ein Magus muss gleich am Anfang lernen, sich nicht zu überanstrengen", meinte sie freundlich.

"Wie lange ...", flüsterte er.

Dumbledore antwortete, "Du bist vor etwas mehr als fünf Stunden in Ohnmacht gefallen. Ich habe eigentlich erwartet, dass du länger schlafen würdest. Minerva, hast du diesen Trank bekommen, den Poppy so mag?"

"Ja, Albus, Ich habe ihn schon seit Stunden bereit", zankte McGonagall mit übertriebenem Frust. Sie waren schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit gute Freunde, und das zeigte sich, wenn sie nicht als Professoren zu tun hatten. "Hier, Harry. Dieser ist speziell dafür gemacht, um Körper zu regenerieren, die zu viel Magie verbraucht haben. Du hast bereits deine körperlichen Veränderungen begonnen, trotzdem kannst du noch nicht die Kraft, die du jetzt schon hast, benutzen, und schon gar nicht dein volles Potential. Das ist auch der Grund, wieso ein neuer Magus Zeit braucht, um zu trainieren und Erfahrungen zu sammeln."

"Und um widerstandsfähiger zu werden!", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. "Ich bin alt und zäh. Ich habe es schließlich geschafft, eine physische Festigkeit aufzubauen, um meine Kräfte für längere Zeit am Limit zu benutzen. Genau wie Minerva." McGonagall blickte ihn finster an, weil er ihr unterstellte, sie sei genauso alt wie er. Dumbledore berichtigte sich und sagte, "Sie hat es in weit früherem Alter als ich erreicht." Seine Augen funkelten, als er weitersprach. "Deshalb sind wir beide wieder bei Kräften und die anderen sind immer noch ausgelaugt."

Der Trank half Harry, seinen Kopf freizumachen und er setzte sich selbstständig im Bett auf. "Geht es allen gut? Auch Severus?"

"Sylvia und Erasmus bleiben die Nacht über hier", antwortete McGonagall. "Sie sind vor zwei Stunden schlafen gegangen, aber nur weil wir versprochen haben, sie zu wecken wenn du aufwachst. Du solltest sie wissen lassen, dass du wach bist, damit sie besser schlafen können. Sie beide waren sehr besorgt um dich."

Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug um sich konzentrieren zu können ... er war immer noch sehr müde, obwohl seine Magie so stark wie immer war, wenn nicht stärker. Er dachte an die beiden. _/- Sylvia? Erasmus? Hallo? -/_ Er hörte eine verschlafene Antwort von seinen beiden neuen Freunden. Er sendete ihnen, dass er wach war aber müde, dass es ihm gut ging, sie sich keine Sorgen um ihm machen mussten und ein bisschen erholen sollten.

_/- Ja, Harry. Wenn du das sagst, Harry. Gute Nacht, Harry. -/ _dachte Erasmus schelmisch. Sylvias Gedankenstimme kicherte und wurde langsam leiser.

Als er seine Augen öffnete, verschwamm seine Sicht kurz, dann wurde sie wieder normal. "Wow, ich denke, ich habe wirklich übertrieben. Aber ich musste es tun. Ihr habt mir immer noch nicht von Sev ... ähm ... Professor Snape erzählt. Er ist doch nicht ..."

"Beruhige dich, Harry. Severus ist in einem weit besseren Zustand als wir gehofft hatten. Er schläft jetzt, obwohl auch er besorgt um dich war. Durch den Mentorbund konnte ich jedem versichern, dass du zwar ausgelaugt, aber unverletzt warst. Immerhin hast du mehrere Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort durchlebt und auch die Begegnung mit Matilda und Quigley." Wegen Harrys fragendem Blick fügte Dumbledore hinzu, "Ja, ich habe den Zauberer erkannt, der den Todesfluch an dir versucht hat. Ich habe ihn vor mehreren Jahren bei einer Zaubererkonferenz getroffen. Ich bin nicht wirklich überrascht, dass er ein Todesser geworden ist. Jedenfalls, der Mentorbund gab mir die Möglichkeit, diese Träume umzuleiten, damit du friedlich schlafen konntest. Es hat mich ziemlich fasziniert. Wir haben eine stärkere telepathische und einfühlende Verbindung als ich erwartet hatte, und ich spüre eine Verbindung unserer Kraftzentren, die ich noch nie zuvor gehabt habe.

McGonagall unterbrach schroff, "Ich muss einfach fragen. Wann hast du apparieren gelernt und wie hast du das mit dem dunklen Mal gemacht ..." In ihrer Aufregung fielen ihr keine Worte ein.

"Nun, den Apparationsspruch habe ich schon fast verstanden, nachdem ich auf dem Weg hierher zweimal appariert war. Als ihr mir dieses Buch für fortgeschrittene Zauber gegeben habt, war das das erste, was ich nachgeschlagen habe." Harry grinste. "Der Rest ergab sich dann einfach. Und ich bin mir sicher ihr werdet fragen wollen, wie ich das auf dem Schulgelände gemacht habe ... Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich war so besorgt, da habe ich vergessen, dass das eigentlich nicht möglich ist. Ich habe es gefühlt, wie die Abwehrzauber um mich herum geglitten sind, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas kaputt gemacht habe. Habe ich?" Dumbledore und McGonagall schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

"Und das dunkle Mal ... nun, nachdem ich viel gelesen und nachgeschlagen hatte, wusste ich über Reinigung, Stabilisierung, Schutz und Heilung bescheid. Ich wusste bereits vor der Bindung wie das dunkle Mal ihn beeinflusste, da ich es bereits gespürt hatte. Ich hatte jedoch Angst, dass ich zu viel Magie benötigen würde, bis mich der Mentorbund beschützte. Ich war mir bis zum Ende des Rituals nicht ganz sicher ob es ungefährlich war, aber es war. Als ich das Mal erreichte, war es einen Moment lang schwer, dann kam ein starker plötzlicher Energieanstieg. In diesem Moment traf es Snape und er bekam schlimme Schmerzen. Ich blockte es so schnell wie ich konnte, aber ich konnte es nicht verhindern." Harrys Stimme wurde leiser.

"Ich sehe, dass du deine Gedanken alle auf Severus konzentriert hast. Minerva, entschuldigst du uns?" Sie nickte, stand auf, ging zurück in Dumbledores Büro und schloss die Tür. "Severus erholt sich ziemlich gut, Harry. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Aber wir müssen über dich und Severus reden, über die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft." Harry nickte resigniert. "Leg dich lieber wieder nieder, während wir sprechen, Harry. Lass uns sehen. Wo beginnen wir? Severus hat mir erzählt, du hast sein Gelöbnis unterbrochen." Dumbledore sah Harry an und wartete darauf, dass er antwortete.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich bindet, nur weil er glaubt, eine Verpflichtung zu haben, die er später bereuen würde. Ich denke, ich könnte den Gedanken an Ablehnung nicht ertragen, oder die Bedauern. Und ich glaube, ich bin mir noch nicht sicher wie ich ihm gegenüber fühle. Ich vertraue ihm, aber ich mag ihn noch nicht ... sehr. Sogar das ist anders. Als er mich wieder einmal beleidigte, machte es mir seltsamerweise nichts mehr aus. Es war einfach seine Art. Ich nahm es nicht persönlich. Aber dann erinnerte ich mich, wie er war seitdem ich angekommen war. Er kannte mich nicht einmal als Person, ich war nur 'Der-Junge-der-lebte' und ich war James Potters Sohn, und das reichte, um mich schlechter als Dreck zu behandeln. Ich denke, ich will glauben dass es anders sein kann, aber ich bin zu sehr ein Angsthase um die Chance zu ergreifen."

Harry unterbrach sich für einen kurzen Moment und versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Ich nehme an, ich habe zwei Personen in mir. Harry Magus kann fast alles machen, er versteht sich mit jedem, benutzt die Vornamen der Leute, weil seine Magie sie individuell und persönlich erscheinen lässt und er nichts dagegen tun kann. Aber dann kommt der alte Harry Potter zum Vorschein, und dieser Harry Potter wird von seinen eigenen Blutsverwandten als wertlos abgestempelt, von Lord Voldemort gejagt und von jedem Slytherin gehasst. Sogar seine besten Freunde können ihm nicht ganz vertrauen, wie damals, als sie herausfanden ich sei ein Parselmund, oder als mein Name aus dem Feuerkelch kam. Und dieser Harry hat Zweifel daran, dass Severus Snape ihn genug akzeptieren könnte, um so nahe wie der innere Kreis zu sein. Und ich weiß bereits, dass wir viel näher beisammen sind als vergangene Kreise. Es ist erschreckend, wie viel ihr mir alle bedeutet und noch erschreckender, wie viel ich euch bedeute." Harry kämpfte gegen die Tränen an.

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und setzte sich neben Harry an das Bett, genau wie es McGonagall zuvor gemacht hatte. Er nahm Harrys Hand, sah in seine Augen und übertrug die ganze Zuneigung und den Respekt, den er gegenüber Harry hatte, durch den Bund zu ihm. "Kein Magus musste mit dem Erwachen zur selben Zeit zurechtkommen wie mit dem Erwachsenwerden, mein Junge. Und deine Magie beschleunigt das noch. Ich denke, du alterst, wenn sich dein Körper ändert, aber du hast bisher keine Zeit gehabt, dich mit dem plötzlichen Erwachsenwerden zu beschäftigen. Diese neue Aussicht wird wahrscheinlich am schwersten zu verstecken sein. Gib dir Zeit. Wir verstehen das, besonders weil die Verbindung über den Kreis so stark ist. Ich habe das auch Severus gesagt. Er hat auch Angst. Er hat Angst dass keiner ihm vertraut weil er das dunkle Mal getragen hat. Wenn er bereit ist dich noch einmal zu fragen, bitte ich dich, es zu akzeptieren. Obwohl er älter wirkt, ist er genauso alt wie deine Eltern gewesen wären, und nicht viel älter als Erasmus oder Sylvia. Ihn vom dunklen Mal zu befreien gab ihm einen neuen Anfang. Vielleicht kann es auch einen neuen Anfang zwischen euch beiden geben."

"Nun, wo er das dunkle Mal nicht mehr hat, kannst du ihm vielleicht den Wunsch erfüllen, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten." Harry lächelte. Jeder in dieser Schule wusste, dass Snape verzweifelt die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wollte.

Dumbledore lachte. "Weißt du, das ist eine exzellente Idee! Die Hexe die ich eigentlich für diese Stelle vorgesehen hatte, ist zwar geeignet dafür, würde wahrscheinlich aber glücklicher mit Zaubertränke werden. Und du hast richtig geraten, Harry. Obwohl ich Severus vertraut habe, konnte ich die Stelle keinem geben, der das dunkle Mal trägt. Das würde die Schüler verwundbarer gegenüber Voldemort machen."

"Du wirst schon wieder schläfrig. Lass mich sehen, was wollte ich dir noch mitteilen? Ja, genau. Wir haben eine Nachricht von Remus und Sirius bekommen. Sie werden übermorgen hier ankommen. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass du hier bist und sicher, und ich würde es erklären wenn sie kommen. Und Hedwig ist auch zurück, mit einer Nachricht von Ron und Hermine. Soll ich sie dir vorlesen?" Harry nickte schläfrig, Dumbledore ging zum Schreibtisch und öffnete die Nachricht.

(- Brief -)

Harry,

Du hättest keine zwei Briefe schreiben müssen, Hermine verbringt die nächsten paar Wochen hier. Ihre Eltern sind zu einer Zahnarztversammlung und zweiten Flitterwochen gefahren. (Erwachsene sind seltsam, oder?)

Du hast uns zum Rätseln gebracht, warum du wohl dort bist, obwohl ich ... hoppla, ich meinte 'wir' wirklich fröhlich sind, dass du die Dursleys los bist. Gibt es Hoffnung, dass du uns vor deinem Geburtstag noch mehr erzählst? Wenn nicht, verstehen wir das, aber wir werden es schon noch erfahren.

Pass auf dich auf und schreib uns die Details des arrangierten Transports, sobald du sie weißt. Hermine wird noch immer da sein, deshalb musst du uns nur vom Fuchsbau abholen.

Pass auf dich auf,

Ron und Hermine

(- Brief Ende -)

* * *

**_Samstag, 22. Juli - Tag 2_**

* * *

Harry fand den Frühstückstisch, indem er ein paar zornigen Stimmen folgte. Jeder regte sich über eine Story im Tagespropheten auf. "Ich weiß nicht, wen ich zuerst in eine Schnecke verwandeln soll: Fudge, oder diese Tammy Tattler!" Sylvia sah zum Morden bereit aus. 

"Eine Schnecke ist zu gut für sie", warf Erasmus ein.

Dumbledore versuchte, den ganzen Tisch zu beruhigen, aber McGonagall und Snape blickten auch finster drein und murmelten unverständliche Worte. Dumbledore sah, wie Harry hereinkam, nahm die Zeitung und sagte zu ihm, "Frag lieber nicht, lies einfach."

Und Harry las die Überschrift der Titelseite: _'Das Jahr des Magus? Fudge sagt: Schwindel!' _Seufzend setzte er sich an den Tisch. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er sich neben Snape setzte. "Das hätten wir uns denken können ... wenn es Malfoy herausfindet, findet es auch die Presse heraus."

Snape kommentierte, "Diese Tammy Tattler ist eine würdige Nachfolgerin von Rita Kimmkorn." Seine Stimme tropfte vor beißendem Sarkasmus, für den er bekannt war. "Ich werde dich nicht mit den Details langweilen, Potter, aber sie hat sich offensichtlich einen Großteil der Story ausgedacht, und sie hat keine Idee, wer der vermeintliche Magus wirklich ist.

Snape schenkte Harry abwesend Kürbissaft ein. Harry bedankte sich und begann, die Story zu lesen.

Schließlich klopfte Dumbledore auf den Tisch und sagte, "Hört mir mal zu! Bitte!" Als jeder ruhig war, sagte er, "Wir alle brauchen ein anständiges Frühstück, nach dem was letzte Nacht vorgefallen ist, und wir sollten diskutieren ... leise diskutieren! ... was wir unternehmen werden."

Während sie aßen und diskutierten, wie viel sie öffentlich bekannt machen sollten, sah Harry Snape an und fragte leise, "Wieder normal, Sir?"

Snape starrte ihn zuerst an, dann merkte er, dass es Harry etwas bedeutete wie schnell er sich erholte, deshalb antwortete er leise, "Ungefähr, aber was man als normal bezeichnet ist reine Vermutung, Potter."

Nach ein paar weiteren Bissen fragte Harry wieder. "Professor Snape, wir haben beide vor kurzem ein neues Leben begonnen. Könnten wir neu anfangen, oder zumindest einen Waffenstillstand vereinbaren?

Snape aß noch wenige Momente weiter, dann antwortete er sanft, "Du hast mich letzte Nacht Severus genannt, Harry." Harrys Kopf schnellte in die Höhe und er betrachtete Snape; Snape, der ihn noch nie nur 'Harry' genannt hatte; Snape, der schließlich wieder seinen normalen Blick aufsetzte. "Ich denke, wir beginnen gleich hier."

* * *

"Unheimliche Kräfte! Ein Magus?" Remus Lupin starrte über die obere Kante des Tagespropheten und dann Sirius Black an. „Es heißt, Albus soll der Mentor sein, obwohl diese sogenannte Reporterin offensichtlich eine Menge davon erfunden hat. Denkst du, das ist es, was er uns gestern Nacht nicht erzählen wollte?" 

Sirius begann, im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. "Wenn es wirklich einen Magus gibt, könnte das der Grund sein, weswegen Albus Harry nach Hogwarts gebracht hat. Ein Magus könnte Harry vor Voldemort und den Todessern beschützen. Jedenfalls sobald der Magus soweit ist. Braucht ein Magus nicht Zeit, um sich darauf einzustellen, sonst stirbt er doch wegen Überlastung?"

"Irgendetwas in die Richtung", stimmte Remus zu. "Sollten wir versuchen, früher als geplant nach Hogwarts zu kommen?"

Sirius dachte darüber nach und sagte dann, "Wenn er gedacht hätte es wäre notwendig, hätte er zumindest angedeutet, dass wir uns beeilen sollen. Er war mit Sonntag statt heute zufrieden, obwohl er diesen teuflischen Ich-weiß-etwas-was-ihr-nicht-wisst-Blick in den Augen hatte, nicht wahr?"

Remus lachte. "Ganz sicher! Nun, wenn er wirklich der Mentor eines Magus ist, muss er sich mit der Presse rumschlagen. Wir werden uns nur darum kümmern, unauffällig morgen Nacht dort aufzutauchen und hoffentlich von keinem Reporter um der Schule herum gesehen zu werden.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J. K. Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on the Author's website: helena.whitaker.name 


	12. Harry, nur ein Animagus?

Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dieses Kapitel nicht früher übersetzen konnte, doch da ich in der Schule eine Menge Stress mit Tests hatte, hatte ich keine Zeit dafür. Aber bald beginnen die Ferien und dann kann ich viel öfter übersetzen ;-)  
Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel. Das nächste kommt hoffentlich in einer Woche.  
Und nochmal vielen Dank an meinen Beta Sircanist. So schnell wie du sind wenige!

* * *

**Das Erwachen eines Magus  
Kapitel 12 - Samstag, 22. Juli - Tag 2  
Harry, nur ein Animagus?**

"Wie willst du damit umgehen, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore.

Harry hatte darüber nachgedacht, was gerade zwischen ihm und Snape ... Severus vorgefallen war. Er hatte den anderen keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. "Entschuldigung, ich war abgelenkt, Professor. Worüber sprechen wir gerade?"

Dumbledore und die anderen bemerkten, dass Harry von seiner Gewohnheit, sie bei ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen, wieder abgelassen hatte. Sie waren ein wenig durcheinander. Harry spürte die Fragen, bevor sie gefragt wurden. "Ich denke, ich sollte mich daran gewöhnen, mich so zu verhalten als wären wir Schüler und Lehrer, sonst wird es verdächtig wirken. Zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit. Es wäre fatal wenn ich solch einen Fehler in der Nähe von Außenseitern mache."

Harry fühlte plötzlich Snapes Reaktion auf die Bezeichnung 'Außenseiter' und Snape dachte, sie würde sich auf ihn beziehen. Es war nicht so stark wie beim _Sodalis_-Bund des inneren Kreises, aber es war eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen, möglicherweise vom tiefen Kontakt letzte Nacht, welcher für die Reinigung benötigt worden war. _/-Severus, ich habe damit nicht dich gemeint, wirklich nicht. -/ _Harry konnte Snapes Gedanken zwar nicht hören, aber seine Verwirrung spüren. _/- Ich kann dich nicht hören, aber da ist noch ein empathischer Link von gestern Nacht übrig. Können wir später entscheiden, wie wir damit umgehen? -/_ Er spürte eine Einwilligung von Snape, dann kehrte er mit seinen Gedanken zur Diskussion zurück. "So, bei was muss ich mich entscheiden wie ich damit umgehe?", fragte Harry.

Dumbledore musste Harry Recht geben, was das Auftreten in der Öffentlichkeit anging, aber er konnte fühlen wie es Harry wehtat, ein weiteres Stück der Nähe zwischen ihnen aufzugeben. "Du musst entscheiden, wie du Cornelius gegenüber auftreten wirst, oder besser gesagt, wie du der Öffentlichkeit gegenüber als 'Der Magus' auftreten wirst, bevor du dich zu erkennen gibst. Es stehen mehrere Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl, obwohl sie davon abhängen, welche Kräfte du bereits hast. Eine Illusion wäre eine Möglichkeit, oder auch Vielsafttrank." Harrys Gesicht verzog sich vor Ekel.

Snape kommentierte, "Nun, Harry, es scheint so als hättest du mit diesem ... einzigartigen ... Geschmack von Vielsafttrank bereits Erfahrung gemacht. Kannst du uns verraten, wann du diese Gelegenheit hattest?" Es war fast der typisch-klassische Snape, aber er war neugieriger und amüsierender als sonst. McGonagall und Dumbledore tauschten Blicke aus. Sie bemerkten auch Snapes Gebrauch von Harrys Namen und grinsten über dieses vielversprechende Zeichen.

"Eigentlich will ich das jetzt lieber nicht erklären. Später vielleicht?" Harry sah verlegen drein und versuchte, zum ursprünglichen Gespräch zurückzukehren. "Ich dachte daran, wie Vielsafttrank den Körper eines Menschen in den eines anderen verwandelt, aber könnte das nicht auch mit Gestaltveränderung gehen? Könnte ich mich zur Hälfte so aussehen lassen wie jemand anderes? Oder wenn wir schon dabei sind, könnte ich diese Idee nutzen um mich teilweise so zu verändern wie ich früher ausgesehen habe?"

McGonagall fragte, "Denkst du, dass du bereit bist, deine Gestalt zu verändern? Wenn das so wäre, würdest du zweifellos bereit sein, deine zwei Animagusformen zu finden. Ein Magus hat immer zwei Formen; kein anderer Animagus hat mehr als eine. Da das Präsentieren deiner Animagusformen ein Beweis für einen Magus ist, wäre es eine gute Zeit, um beide zu versuchen. Gestaltverändern ohne Vielsafttrank ist noch seltener als ein Animagus zu sein, aber ich denke, für einen Magus ist das normal. Oder Albus?"

"Harry hätte dir das auch bestätigen können, Minerva." Dumbledore gluckste, "Alles, was ich über Magi weiß, weiß er schon und außerdem kann er gewisse Dinge fühlen. Wir sollten uns wieder in das Labor begeben, Sylvia, meine liebe, könnten du und Erasmus uns zum Büro des Ministers begleiten?"

"Normalerweise hätte ich darauf bestanden,", antwortete Sylvia, "aber nach dieser ... öffentlichen Erklärung betreffend unserer möglichen Suspendierungen denke ich nicht, dass es gut ist wenn wir uns die nächsten Tage in der Nähe von Cornelius Fudge aufhalten. Erasmus, wir sollten unsere Arbeiten fertig machen und dann ein paar Tage Urlaub machen.

Erasmus gab ihr Recht. "Solange uns der Kreis nicht braucht, sollten wir meiner Meinung nach nach London zurückkehren, ein paar Dinge erledigen, dann könnten wir euch in ein paar Tagen wieder besuchen. Falls etwas dringend wäre, könnten wir schnell genug wieder hier sein. Geht das in Ordnung, Harry? Und übrigens, wir sind nicht deine Lehrer, deshalb kannst du uns mit unseren Vornamen ansprechen." Erasmus lächelte. Er wusste fast genauso gut wie Dumbledore, wie viel von ihrer Nähe zu Harry abhing.

Harry starrte sie an. Er erkannte, dass sie sein innerer Kreis sein mögen, trotzdem waren sie immer noch selbstständig und mussten mit ihrem eigenen Leben genauso gut klar kommen. "Sicher, warum auch nicht. Danke Erasmus, Sylvia. Und wir sind nur einen Gedankenanruf weit weg, falls etwas passiert. Kann ich dich später anrufen?" Harry sah ein bisschen wehmütig aus. Sie vereinbarten, wenn Sie sich nicht melden würden, würde sich Harry bis zum Abend melden.

Sobald Sylvia und Erasmus weg waren und Dumbledore und McGonagall ins Labor verschwinden wollten, sagte Snape, "Harry und ich müssen vorher noch etwas besprechen. Er wird gleich nachkommen." Die Professoren nickten verständnisvoll und verließen den Raum.

"So." Snape begann, langsam auf- und abzuschreiten, ohne Harry anzusehen. "Die Arbeit letzte Nacht hat eine Verbindung zwischen uns bestehen lassen. Du kannst meine Gefühle spüren, aber ich spüre nicht mehr als vor der Reinigung. Kannst du jeden per Gedankensprache erreichen oder ist das ein Teil der Verbindung?" Er sah Harry an, der mit der Achsel zuckte.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann es bei niemandem hier ausprobieren." Harry war sich nicht sicher, wohin dieses Gespräch hinführte und er war sich seiner Gefühle für Snape unsicher. Er versuchte, Snapes Emotionen zu unterdrücken ... er wartete, bis Snape etwas sagte.

"Du kannst mich per Gedankensprache erreichen, aber nicht umgekehrt," bemerkte Snape emotionslos.

"Zumindest noch nicht jetzt.", Harry schaute zu Snape ... zu Severus.

Nach mehreren langen Momenten des gegenseitigen Anstarrens flüsterte Severus zu Harry, "Mein Lord Magus?"

Harry antwortete mit zitternder Stimme, "Ja, Sev?"

Severus streckte seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben aus und sagte mit genauso zitternder Stimme, "Wenn du es mir erlaubst, Harry Potter, Harry Magus, möchte ich ein Teil deines Kreises werden und dir bei deinen Arbeiten assistieren, so weit es mir möglich ist."

Harrys Stimme beruhigte sich, er streckte seine Hand, die bereits purpurn glühte, mit der Handfläche nach unten aus, und sagte, "Severus Snape, es ist mir eine Ehre und Freude, dich in meinem Kreis willkommen zu heißen. Ich verspeche, dir allen Schutz zu geben, den ich geben kann, wenn wir uns um die Arbeiten kümmern, die vor uns liegen. Möge dieser Bund ein neuer Anfang zwischen uns sein." Als das Glühen ihre beiden Hände umfasste und sie sich immer noch ansahen, legten sie ihre Hände aufeinander. Nach ein paar Momenten dachte Harry Magus zu Severus Snape/- Sodalis! -/, und die bestehende Verbindung veränderte sich zu einer Kreisverbindung.

Und sie wussten beide, dass sie immer noch sarkastisch und veräppelnd sein würden, aber ihr Vertrauen und Respekt würde trotzdem mehr werden. Harry war immer noch Harry und Snape war immer noch Snape, aber sie waren jetzt ein Teil des jeweils anderen, näher als alle anderen im Kreis, außer dem Mentor. Und das nur wegen der Vergangenheit, die sie beide hatten. Schließlich erweiterte Harry mit einem kurzen Gedanken die Gedankensprachverbindung von Snape zum Rest des Kreises. Alle waren sehr überrascht, aber sie begrüßten Snape ohne zu zögern. Als die Gedankensprachverbindungen wieder ruhig waren und die purpurne Aura verschwunden war, ließen sie die Hände loß und setzten wieder ihr normales Gesicht auf.

"Nun Potter, du solltest besser zum Labor kommen. Du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zu deinem Besuch im Ministerium." Snape versuchte halbherzig, seine alte Einstellung zu bewahren, aber Harry fühlte das Grinsen und die unausgesprochene Frage.

"Warum kommen Sie nicht mit? Ich brauche jemanden, der mit sagt was ich falsch mache, und Sie haben darin weit mehr Erfahrung als irgendjemand anderer hier ... und sie _genießen _das so!" Und Harry verschwand ins Labor, wissend, dass Snape ihm folgen würde.

* * *

Harry hatte es schließlich geschafft, den Rest des Textes über fortgeschrittene Zauber zu lesen, den er die Nacht zuvor begonnen hatte. Im Labor entdeckten sie, dass Harry tatsächlich zwischen seiner jetzigen Form und wie er vorher aussah, seine Gestalt zu wechseln. Und außerdem zu jedem Punkt dazwischen. Er konnte sich außerdem in jede andere Person verwandeln, sogar, wenn er nur ein Bild der Person hatte. Sie entschieden, dass seine Magusform eine Kopie des Bildes von Darius Magus werden sollte, das in Dumbledores Buch vorkam. Darius hatte schulterlanges gewelltes schwarzes Haar und mitternachtsblaue Augen. Sein Gesicht war kantiger als Harrys Gesicht, er war ein paar Zentimeter größer und 25 Jahre alt. 

Er trug ein meist schwarzes Outfit: eine einfach geschnittene schwarze Tunika mit weiten Ärmeln und locker sitzende schwarze Hosen. Die Tunika und die Hose hatten einen keltischen Besatz im Farbton 'Magus Purpurn' um den Hals, den Ärmeln und anderen Kanten, und einen weiten schwarzen Gürten mit einer silbernen Schnalle. Die Schnalle war mit einen runden Onyx verziert, umgeben von einem Kreis Amethysten. Darius als seine Magusform zu benutzen war perfekt und angemessen.

Nun waren sie gerade dabei, seine Animagusformen zu erkunden.

"Albus", er war wieder zu Vornamen zurückgekehrt, da der Kreis alleine im Labor war und Dumbledore darauf bestanden hatte. "Der Animagusspruch war nicht in diesem Text. Weißt du wie er geht?"

Dumbledore sah total unschuldig für die anderen aus, aber Harry bemerkte Albus hatte ein Geheimnis. Albus Dumbledore war ein nicht registrierter Animagus! Als er das erkannt hatte, versuchte er zu fühlen, welche Form er annahm. Dumbledore versuchte, es erfolglos zu verstecken, aber Harry fand heraus, dass er das Animaguspotential von jedem in seinem Kreis erfühlen konnte. Er _wusste_, obwohl er ihre Verwandlung in der Klasse noch nie gesehen hatte, dass McGonagall eine Katze war. Und er wusste, dass Dumbledore ein _Phönix_ war, fast der Zwilling von Fawkes! Und er war schockiert als er erkannte, dass Snape, obwohl er es nicht wusste, ein Rabe war. Er entschied, sich diese Informationen für später zu merken und versuchte, seine Sinne auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren.

Dann wurde er bleich, als er seine erste Form erfühlt hatte ... einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz! Panisch sah er sich im Raum um. Ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz würde sogar größer sein als das Hornschwanzweibchen, gegen das er beim Trimagischen Turnier antreten musste. Die anderen verstanden den Grund seiner Panik nicht, konnten sie aber fühlen.

"Harry, was ist los?", fragte McGonagall als der einzige registrierte Animagus der Gruppe, obwohl sie Dumbledores Geheimnis wusste und sich fragte, ob es Harry auch wusste.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass hier genug Platz ist. Können wir auf das Quidditchfeld gehen? Es ist sowieso niemand hier." Harry vergaß ihnen zu sagen, dass er plante, die ganze Gruppe nach draußen zu transportieren. Als sie dem Ortswechsel zugestimmt hatten, apparierte er einfach los.

"Harry, das nächste Mal warnst du uns, bevor du so etwas machst!", sagte Dumbledore unfreundlich, weil er unerwartet appariert war, und das sogar um die Anti-Apparationszauber. "Warum müssen wir eigentlich nach draußen?"

"Nun, ich konnte _das_ nicht im Labor machen", sagte Harry, schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Animagusgestalt. Er verschwomm und begann, größer zu werden, immer größer. Schließlich war er noch einmal halb so groß wie der Ungarische Hornschwanz, dem er im letzten Jahr begegnet war. Er war fast komplett schwarz, nur die Flügel und das Gewebe zwischen seinen Klauen waren Maguspurpurn. Seine Klauen und die Dornen entlang seiner Wirbelsäule waren silber glänzend. Seine Augen waren auch purpurn glühend. Ein natürlicher Ungarischer Hornschwanz schlüpfte nur ein- oder zweimal pro Jahrtausend.

_/- Ich frage mich, ob ich die Gestaltveränderung benutzen kann, um kleiner zu werden. -/, _dachte Harry zu den überraschten Mitgliedern seines Zirkels. Nach ein paar Momenten schimmerte seine Drachenform und er begann zu schrumpfen. Er schaffte es, 5 Meter lang und 2,5 Meter groß zu werden, dann konnte er nicht weiter schrumpfen. _/- Ist das zu glauben? Es ist unglaublich! -/_ Dann hob Harrys Mini-Drache ab um einen kurzen Flug um das Feld zu unternehmen. Dann landete er neben den Professoren und wechselte zurück in seine menschliche Form.

In seiner Aufregung hatte er keine Zeit, die Überraschtheit der anderen zu fühlen, er redete einfach immer weiter. "Ich frage mich, was da noch so alles möglich ist. Dieser wird super sein!" Und er wechselte in einen geschmeidigen, schwarzen Panther. Nach ein paar kurzen Momenten wechselte er direkt in eine _dritte_ Form, ohne zwischenzeitlich in seine menschliche Form gewechselt zu haben ... ein schwarzer Wolf, dann ein Rabe, dann ... er bemerkte schließlich dass die Professoren einen tiefen Schock erlitten hatten und wechselte in seine menschliche Form zurück. "Was ist los mit euch? Ihr habt gesagt ein Magus kann mehr als eine Form haben."

Seltsamerweise war es Snape, der einzige von den drei Professoren ohne Animaguserfahrung, der antwortete. "Harry", sagte er mit übertriebener Ruhe, "niemand hat sich jemals in irgendeinen Drachen verwandelt, und niemand hatte jemals mehr als zwei Formen. Niemals. Kein Zauberer, Hexe, Magus, Zaubermeister, Druide oder was auch immer. Keiner. Niemals!" Er endete in einem lauten Flüstern. Harry apparierte sie zurück zu den Sofas in das Esszimmer, ließ sich auf seinen Sessel fallen und murmelte, "Verdammte Scheiße!"

* * *

So jetzt noch eine kurze Umfrage: Ist es euch lieber wenn ich mehrere Kapitel auf einmal poste (so jedes Monat z.B.) oder wenn ich jedes Kapitel hochlade sobald ich es übersetzt habe (so jede Woche z.B.) ? Reviewt und sagt, was euch lieber ist!  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J. K. Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on the Author's website: helena.whitaker.name 


	13. Cornelius überzeugen

Ich weiß, es ist sehr lange her, dass ich das letzte Kapitel gepostet habe (so ungefähr 1 Jahr und 3 Monate). Aber dies wird sich ab jetzt wieder bessern. Im vergangenen Jahr hatte ich wirklich selten die Zeit, um weiterzuschreiben. Ich habe aber schon das 14. Kapitel zur Hälfte übersetzt (das ist auch nur halb so lang) und das sollte auch bald kommen. Ich hoffe, dass ich wieder den wöchentlichen Rhythmus der Updates einhalten kann.

* * *

**Das Erwachen eines Magus  
Kapitel 13 - Samstag, 22. Juli - Tag 2  
Cornelius überzeugen  
**

"Ich zuerst!" Ron schrie seine Brüder Fred und George an, als die Eule, die den _Tagespropheten_ brach, durch das Fenster geflogen kam.

"Nur zu. Seitdem Rita Kimmkorn nicht mehr schreibt, gibt es nichts Interessantes mehr zu lesen", murrte Fred und wendete sich wieder zu George, mit dem er gerade über einen neuen Streich beriet.

Hermine erwiderte, "Interessant? Diese Frau hat sich die hasserfülltesten Geschichten einfallen lassen, die ich je gehört habe!"

George sah grinsend auf. "Genau, interessant!"

"Hermine, schau mal! Kimmkorns Ersatz hat es auf die Titelseite geschafft, mit einer Story über Fudge. Hör mal: _'Das Jahr des Magus? Fudge sagt: Schwindel!'_", las Ron vor.

Molly Weasley hörte plötzlich mit ihren Hausarbeiten auf. "Ron, hast du 'Magus' gesagt? Arthur!", sagte sie zu ihrem Mann, der gerade hereinkam. "Irgendwas über einen Magus. Ron, gib die Zeitung deinem Vater."

"Kann ich es nicht lesen?", bat Ron. Molly seufzte, dann nickte sie. "Von mir aus."

_Das Gerücht des Jahrhunderts geht herum. Zwei Ministeriumsbeamte geben an, einen vor kurzem erwachten Magus entdeckt zu haben. Das Team, bestehend aus Forester und Trelawney, weigert sich den Namen des Magus zu enthüllen, geben aber zu, dass sie den Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbulldor, zum Mentor ernannt haben.'_

"Sie kann nicht einmal Dumbledores Namen richtig schreiben!"

_'Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge weigert sich, dem Bericht zu glauben und suspendiert die zwei Angestellten möglicherweise, derzeit läuft eine Untersuchung. Sie sollten wissen, ein Magus ist ein extrem seltener Zauberer. Ihre brilliante Reporterin weiß aus sicheren Quellen, dass 'Purple Code' die geheime Bezeichnung des Ministeriums für einen Magus ist und die Existenz des Magus streng geheim gehalten werden muss. Die besten Zauberer der Vergangenheit waren Magi und wenn es einen neuen gibt, wer weiß, was er tut? Die Macht an sich reißen? Kein Wunder, dass Minister Fudge dem Bericht nicht glaubt. Seien Sie versichert, diese Reporterin wird nicht ruhen bis die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen ist, obwohl es eine Menge Spekulationen gibt, wer der Magus ist. Aufgrund der nationalen, sogar der internationalen Sicherheit, werde ich davon absehen, reine Gerüchte zu verbreiten, aber ich bin zuversichtlich dass ich weiß, wer der Magus wirklich ist. Bis zum nächsten Mal, ihre treue Reporterin, Tammy Tattler.'_

"Großer Gott! Ich könnte besser als sie schreiben!", endete Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, können sie uns sagen, ob etwas davon wahr sein könnte?", fragte Hermine. Arthur und Molly tauschten Blicke aus, und berieten still wie viel sie den Jugendlichen erzählen sollten. Als es länger still war, starrten alle Kinder die Weasley-Eltern an und realisierten, es ging um etwas sehr wichtiges. Schließlich nickte Molly Arthur zu und dieser seufzte. Beide setzten sich an den Tisch.

Arthur begann. "Nun, da es auch in der Zeitung steht, gibt es keinen Weg, es zu vertuschen. Ein paar Dinge, die sie geschrieben hat, stimmen, und wenn es stimmt, dass Forester und Trelawney das Entdeckerteam sind, würde ich einen Jahresgehalt wetten, dass es kein Scherz ist. Wo fange ich am besten an? Was wisst ihr über einen Magus, oder über Magi?"

Wie immer hatte Hermine als Erste eine Antwort. "Ich habe einmal gelesen, dass einige der stärksten Zauberer der Vergangenheit Magi genannt wurden, wie Darius und Merlin. Und dass ihre magische Aura purpurn sei."

"Das ist mehr als die meisten Menschen wissen", gestand Arthur. "Noch jemand? Nicht? Also gut. Zuerst zum Team. Sylvia Forester ist eine weiter entfernte Nichte von Albus Dumbledore, und sie ist eine sehr vertrauenswürdige Aurorin. Erasmus Trelawney ist der Bruder eurer Wahrsagelehrerin ... wartet, ich weiß, was dieser Blick bedeutet. Aber beurteilt einen Mann nicht anhand seiner Schwester. Er ist ein sehr fähiger Vergissmich, obwohl er manchmal etwas pompös wirkt. Es macht Sinn, dass sie Dumbledore als Mentor gewählt haben. Oh, und der Magus ist ein Code Purple und nicht Purple Code. Ihr werdet im siebten Jahr einige Grundlagen über Magi lernen. Das Ministerium vertraut manchen Abteilungen mehr Informationen an, aber die definitive Referenz zu Magi ist ein Buch, geschrieben von niemand anderem als Albus Dumbledore, und es ist wahrscheinlich irgendwo in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek von Hogwarts."

Arthur nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und fuhr fort. Er lehrte ihnen das Grundwissen über Magi und den Mentorbund. Dann fuhr er fort. "Das Ministerium entschied vor Hunderten von Jahren, falls wieder ein Magus erwacht, würde die Identität des Magus geheimgehalten werden und ihm ein Mentor zur Seite gestellt werden, der ihm hilft und ihn vor Überanstrengung bewahrt, bis er sich an seine neue Macht gewohnt hat. Der letzte Magus verlor sein Leben kaum drei Monate nach seinem Erwachen, wegen totaler Erschöpfung. Sein Name war Liam und er erwachte vor über 600 Jahren im Alter von 50. Er starb, als er versuchte, mehrere Dörfer vor der Pest zu retten. Der schwächste Magus ist noch viel stärker als der stärkste Zauberer und der normale Körper kann die Kraft nicht bewältigen. Deshalb ändert sich der Körper des Magus, um die Reserven benutzen zu können. Ich habe einmal einen Teil von Dumbledores Buch gelesen, und er glaubt, dass ein Magus nur sterben kann, wenn er über seine Limits hinausgeht, oder zuviel Kraft benutzt bevor der Körper sie bewältigen kann. Darius starb im Alter von 200, als er den Untergang von Atlantis zu verhindern versuchte. Alten Aufzeichnungen nach hätte er es fast geschafft."

Die Jugendlichen nahmen diese Information wie fließendes Wasser auf, ja fast wie die Luft, die sie atmeten. Dann sah Ron zu Hermine. "Wow! Das ist total abgefahren! Denkst du, das ist der Grund ..."

Hermine fuhr fort, "... warum Dumbledore Harry nach Hogwarts geholt hat! Der Magus kann ihn beschützen! Und deshalb konnte uns Harry in den Briefen nichts erzählen. Es kann nur deswegen sein! Ich wünschte, wir könnten mit ihm oder Dumbledore sprechen."

"Ich frage mich, ob wir an Harrys Geburtstag den Magus zu sehen bekommen", spekulierte Ron.

Arthur seufzte und Molly sinnte, "Ich wünschte, _wir_ könnten mit Dumbledore darüber reden."

Momente später kam eine Stimme vom Kamin, und ein Abbild von Dumbledores Kopf sprach, "Arthur, es gibt etwas, das ich mit dir besprechen muss ..."

* * *

Nachdem Harry wieder beschimpft wurde, weil er ohne Vorwarnung der Passagiere auf Schulgrund appariert war und sich jeder vom Schock Harrys neuer Begabung erholt hatte, testeten die Professoren, ob sich Harry in bestimmte Tiere verwandeln konnte. Nach 20 verschiedenen Tierformen, darunter Bär und Schmetterling, entschieden sie, einfach anzunehmen er könne sich in jede Gestalt verwandeln. Dumbledore nahm diese Gelegenheit um Harry zu erinnern und McGonagall und Snape zu informieren, dass es ein Teil des Mentorjobs war, den Magus vor Überanstrengung zu schützen.

"Harry, die Sache mit deinen Animagusformen verstärkt nur meine Befürchtungen, dass du zu schnell an diese Sache herangehst. Es sind erst weniger als 24 Stunden vergangen, und ich wage zu behaupten, du hast mehr Fortschritte gemacht als irgendein voriger Magus. Ja, du hast dich sogar schon teilweise deinen neuen Kräften angepasst, da deine Kräfte aber noch stärker zu sein scheinen als die der vorigen Magi, musst du auch besonders vorsichtig sein. Gestern hättest du nach der dreifachen Attacke fast dein Bewusstsein verloren. Nachdem du Snape vom dunklen Mal befreit hattest, warst du für die nächsten 18 Stunden bewusstlos." Dumbledore nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Harry, wir können es uns nicht leisten, dich zu verlieren, und persönlich gesehen weiß ich nicht, ob ich es verkraften könnte."

Harry bedachtete all das, und kam zum Schluss, dass er Recht hatte. "Wie lange brauche ich um es wie langsam anzugehen? Haben sie eine Idee wie schwer das ist? Die meiste Zeit ist es kein Problem, aber machmal ist es fast, als müsste man ... einen Tornado stoppen. Und es ist so ... wundervoll, diese Energie zu benutzen. Ich kann es einfach nicht erklären", meinte er müde.

"Nun, glücklicherweise beginne ich, manche Dinge die ich um dich fühle, zu verstehen, besonders diese seltsame Energieverbindung, die ich vorher angesprochen hatte." Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Aber bis wir das genauer wissen, fragst du, bevor du mehr Kraft benutzt als, nun, als ich bewältigen kann, außer es geht um Leben und Tod. Dass du es ohne Zauberstab kannst ist irrelevant, ich bin über deine Kraft besorgt. Wirst du das für mich tun, für einen alten Mann?" Dumbledore neigte seinen Kopf und lächelte.

Snape unterbrach die beiden. "Ich würde euch ja gerne weiter zuhören, aber ihr solltet in 20 Minuten im Ministerium sein."

McGonagall fügte hinzu, "Ich denke, egal ob der Minister dafür ist oder nicht, solltet ihr ihm die zwei Animagusformen zeigen, aber ihm nicht vom Drachen wisen lassen, oder dass du unbegrenzte Formen hast. Vielleicht den Panther und den Raben?"

Harry dachte über Snapes Rabenform nach und schlug vor, "Wie wäre es mit Panther und Schmetterling? Ich mag es, so klein zu sein. Es gibt eine beeindruckende Perspektive." Er machte eine Pause, dann dachte er zu Dumbledore, _/- Kann ich ihnen von deiner Animagusform erzählen? -/ _Dumbledore dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. Harry erzählte. "Als ich den Animagusspruch zum ersten Mal vorbereitete, bemerkte ich, dass ich das Animaguspotential der Personen im Kreis fühlen konnte. Wir wissen bereits alle über Minervas Katzenform bescheid. Aber ich habe auch herausgefunden, dass Albus ein Phönix werden kann." McGonagall schien das bereits gewusst zu haben, Snape jedoch nicht. Dann kam die große Überraschung. "Und Severus, du würdest dich in einen Raben verwandeln wenn du den Animagusspruch benutzen würdest."

Snape war geschockt. Er hatte sich immer eine Animagusform gewünscht, aber jedesmal als er es in seiner Schulzeit versuchte, versagte er. Seitdem hatte er es wegen der Angst zu versagen nicht mehr versucht. Das war auch einer seiner Gründe für seine jahrelange Abneigung gegenüber den Rumtreibern ... dass sie Animagusformen gemeistert hatten und es geheimgehalten hatten. "Bist du sicher, Harry? Ich habe es drei Jahre lang versucht, es ist zwar viele Jahre her, aber da war nichts." Er sprach sanft.

"Es ist da. Wann du es auch immer versuchen willst, ich kann dir helfen es zu meistern", versprach Harry Magus seinem Freund.

Dann unterbrach Dumbledore. "Ich plane, noch drei weitere Angelegenheiten zu erledigen nachdem wir Cornelius von deinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt haben. Als erstes möchte ich ihn überreden, einen eigenen stellvertretenden Minister einzustellen, der die Angelegenheiten des Magus bearbeitet und auch die Angelegenheiten bezüglich Voldemort. Ich werde Arthur Weasley fragen, ob er die Stelle annehmen würde. Desweiteren möchte ich, dass der Magus darauf besteht, dass Harry Potter als volljährig anerkannt wird, weil er das für sein fortgeschrittenes Training benötigt, wie zum Beispiel die Apparationslizenz, obwohl du noch nicht 17 bist. Zum Schluss möchte ich, falls Harry einverstanden ist, dass Harry einen _Memorare _ausführt und dem Minister Voldemorts Wiedergeburt zeigt. Denkst du, du schaffst das?"

"Wenn es ihn von seinen Intrigen und Lügen abbringt, schaffe ich so ziemlich alles", behauptete Harry ausdrücklich.

"Lass mir ein paar Minuten, um Arthur von der Stelle zu überzeugen. Ich denke, er hat die Zeitung bereits gelesen und wird sich wünschen, ich könnte seine Schlussfolgerungen bestätigen." Er setzte sich vor den Kamin, führte den Spruch aus, um mit dem Fuchsbau zu sprechen und sagte, "Arthur, es gibt etwas, das ich mit dir besprechen muss ..."

* * *

Arthur scheuchte die anderen Mitglieder seiner Familie aus dem Raum, versprach aber, ihnen alles zu erzählen das er erzählen durfte. Danach lauschte er gespannt Dumbledores Angebot. Dumbledore endete mit "Sobald wir ihn von der Existenz des Magus überzeugt haben, könnten wir seine Aufmerksamkeit möglicherweise auf andere wichtige Dinge lenken, aber er ist der Effektivste als Galionsfigur, da er all diese verdammten politischen Spiele spielen kann. Du wärst der vorrangige Verbindungsmann des Ministeriums zum Magus und wegen all den Belangen, die Voldemort betreffen. Wenn du und der Magus zustimmen, glaube ich, dass du seinem inneren Kreis beitreten solltest. Wenn einer von euch beiden dazu noch nicht bereit ist, könnte ein alternativer Sicherheitsspruch dazu genützt werden, dich von Versuchen, die das Geheimnis des Magus preisgeben, zu schützen. Bitte sag mir, dass du all dem zustimmst, wenn wir Cornelius zu diesem Schritt drängen!"

Arthur dachte für mehrere Minuten nach, während Dumbledore geduldig wartete. "Einverstanden, wenn du ihn davon überzeugen kannst, werde ich es machen. Wie viel kann ich von dem Vorgefallenen meiner Familie erzählen?"

"Nun", sagte Dumbledore. "Im Moment weißt du noch nicht viel mehr als irgendjemand anders im Ministerium, also kannst du deiner Familie erzählen, was immer du für sinnvoll hältst. Nachdem du den Magus getroffen hast, werden wir nochmals darauf zurückkommen. Wir müssen dieses Gespräch jetzt aber beenden, da der Magus und ich ein Treffen mit dem Minister vereinbart haben, um das Erwachen zu bestätigen. Cornelius mag ein Dummkopf sein, aber er ist ein hinterhältiger Dummkopf. Wir werden dich entweder anrufen oder dich zum Treffen dazuholen, je nachdem, wie es ausgeht. Machs gut, Arthur, und danke." Und Dumbledores Kopf verschwand aus dem Feuer. Danach stürmten der Rest der Weasleys und Hermine, die erwartungsvoll an der Tür gelauscht hatten, in das Zimmer und überhäuften Arthur mit ihren Fragen.

* * *

Um genau zehn Uhr apparierten der Magus und sein Mentor zu einem Konferenzraum vor Fudges Büro. Fudge las den Artikel von Tammy Tattler nun schon zum fünften Mal, aber er konnte sich noch immer nicht daran erinnern, wann er manche der Dinge gesagt hatte, die sie behauptet hatte. Er schreckte auf und stand plötzlich auf. Albus Dumbledore stand vor ihm, neben ihm ein großer, athletischer, schwarzhaariger Mann, der anscheinend zwischen 20 und 30 Jahre alt war. "Minister der Magie, Cornelius Fudge, Ich präsentiere ihnen hiermit den siebenten Magus, dessen Name zu dieser Zeit ungenannt bleiben wird. Sein Erscheinungsbild ist das des großen Magus Darius, aus einem Portrait gemacht nicht lange nach seinem Erwachen vor mehr als dreitausend Jahren. Mein Lord Magus, Mister Fudge. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er bereits die Fähigkeit zur Gestaltveränderung gemeistert hat. Nun, an welche Tests haben Sie gedacht? Ich garantiere nicht, dass wir sie alle akzeptieren, aber ich wollte ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, mit etwas aufzuwarten das Sie überzeugen wird."

Fudge stand auf und begann, auf und ab zu gehen. Er starrte wiederholt auf den Magus, der noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Danach wandte er seinen Blick ab. Nachdem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, setzte er seine wichtigtuerischste Miene auf und forderte, "Es ist bekannt, dass nur ein Magus zwei Animagusformen hat. Beweisen Sie es mir!"

Eine tiefe Stimme kicherte. "Wir müssen Minerva McGonagall erzählen, dass sie richtig geraten hat. Er hat das als Test vorgeschlagen. Nun, Minister, wegen Professor McGonagalls Weitsicht bin ich dafür bereit, Ihnen zwei Animagusformen zu präsentieren. Wollen Sie die kleine oder die große Form zuerst?"

"W-Wie groß?", begann Fudge zu stottern.

"Ungefähr so groß wie ein Mensch. Bereit?" Fudge nickte zögerlich und der Magus verwandelte sich langsam in die Form eines schwarzen Panthers. Er knurrte leise, bewegte sich langsam auf Fudge zu (der zurückwich) und dann wieder zurück zu Dumbledore.

Dumbledore fragte, "Wollen Sie irgendwelche Tests durchführen, um zu bestätigen, dass er tatsächlich seine Form geändert hat?"

Fudge stotterte, "Oh, nein. Das ist genug." Der Magus verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Form und grinste leicht vor sich hin. Nachdem Fudge geschluckt hatte, fragte er. "Was ist die andere Form?" Ein leichtes purpurnes Licht umgab den Magus und er schien sich aufzulösen. An seiner Stelle flatterte nun ein wunderschöner schwarz und purpurn gefärbter Schmetterling umher. Er schwebte für einen Moment in der Luft, um danach auf dem Tisch neben Fudge zu landen. Fudge war innerlich von einer ganzen Menge an Emotionen zerrissen. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm, der bereits davon überzeugt war, einem echten Magus gegenüberzustehen, versuchte herauszufinden, wie er diesen jungen Mann für seine eigenen Zwecke benutzen konnte. "Eindrucksvoll. Aber ich bin noch nicht bereit, nachzugeben."

Der Schmetterling flog zu seinem Ausgangspunkt zurück und wechselte wieder in die Form von Darius. "Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Welche Ideen schweben Ihnen denn noch so vor?", fragte der Magus.

"Ein Magus sollte immun gegen die Unverzeihlichen Flüche sein. Offensichtlich würde der Todesfluch ein bisschen zu risikoreich sein, aber wie wäre es mit einem _Crucio _oder _Imperio_?" Fudge hatte einen gewieften Blick in seinen Augen. Er erwartete nicht von ihnen, diesen Test zu akzeptieren."

"Sie haben ja den Verstand verloren!", rief Harry aus.

"Ich wusste, dass Sie dazu nicht imstande sind!", meinte Fudge mit einem selbstzufriedenen Blick.

"Oh, ich hätte kein Problem damit, diese Flüche abzuwehren. Das Problem daran ist nur, dass der Fluch auf den Sprecher des Fluches zurückgeworfen werden würde, und zwar verstärkt. Wollen Sie wirklich von einem verstärkten Crucio getroffen werden?" Der Magus stand mit verschränkten Armen da, und sah zum ersten Mal gefährlich drein. "Ich werde diesen Test nur akzeptieren, wenn es der Imperio ist, da dieser keinen wirklichen Schaden anrichten kann. Ich verspreche, nur eine kleine Handlung von Ihnen zu fordern, klein genug, um Sie davon zu überzeugen. Danach werde ich den Fluch wieder aufheben."

"Aber es gibt Menschen, die dem Imperiusfluch bis zu einem gewissen Grad widerstehen können", protestierte Fudge.

"Ja, aber in diesen Fällen wird er nicht automatisch auf den Fluchsprecher zurückgeworfen", erklärte Dumbledore.

"Nun gut." Fudge entschied, dass, falls der Magus Recht hatte, er nicht von einem Crucio getroffen werden wollte, wirklich nicht. Fudge hob seinen Zauberstab. "Sie stimmen zu, das Ziel eines Unverzeihlichen Fluches zu werden. Nur damit Sie sich nachher nicht beschweren können, verstehen Sie das?" Der Magus nickte ganz entspannt. _"Imperio!"_, schrie Fudge.

Ein purpurnes Leuchten umgab für einen Moment den Magus, dann fühlte Fudge, wie sich seine Gedanken seltsam leerten. Eine Stimme sprach in seinem Kopf. _/- Stell dich auf den Tisch und führe einen Stepptanz vor. -/_ Ohne zu zögern kletterte Fudge auf den Tisch. Danach begann er den schlechtesten Stepptanz in der Geschichte der Menschheit.

"Genug!", rief Harry lachend. "Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Kommen Sie wieder herunter." Nachdem Fudge seiner Aufforderung gefolgt war und wieder vor dem Magus stand, drang Harry in sein Bewusstsein ein um den Fluch wieder zu entfernen. In diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass Fudge bereits unter einem anderen Imperiusfluch stand.

Er verband sich mit seinem Mentor. _/- Albus, schau dir das an! Er war bereits seit geraumer Zeit unter einem _Imperio_. Die Anweisung scheint zu lauten, alles was Voldemort betrifft anzuzweifeln, und im Besonderen, nichts zu glauben was du ihm erzählst. Kein Wunder warum er letzten Monat so sturköpfig war! Und ich denke es gibt auch eine Anweisung, Lucius Malfoy zu vertrauen, obwohl ich nicht annehme, dass das genug sein wird, Lucius für den Spruch anzuklagen. -/_ Danach entfernte Harry vorsichtig alle Spuren des Imperiusfluches, aber hinterließ das Wissen, welche Anweisungen das gewesen waren.

Fudge starrte verwirrt in die Luft. Danach fixierte er Dumbledore, welcher ihm immer zur Seite gestanden hatte, seitdem er seinen Posten als Minister angetreten hatte. Danach wurde er sehr zornig. "Wer hätte es gewagt, mir so etwas anzutun, dem Zaubereiminister?"

Auch der Magus und sein Mentor waren ziemlich beunruhigt. Harry antwortete, "Ich wünschte ich könnte es Ihnen sagen. Wenn ich mehr Erfahrung gehabt hätte, wäre ich möglicherweise in der Lage gewesen, den Zauberer oder die Hexe zu identifizieren, welche Sie auf diese Weise kontrolliert hat. Aber diese Fähigkeiten sind noch neu für mich, und ich glaube, dass deshalb die Ministeriumsverordnung Geheimhaltung und Anonymität für einen neuen Magus vorsieht."

Fudge war ein Dummkopf, aber so dumm war nicht einmal er. Wenn jemand einen Imperiusfluch speziell dazu genutzt hatte, ihn davon abzuhalten die Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem zu akzeptieren, dann war Du-weißt-schon-wer vielleicht wirklich zurückgekehrt. Nun starrte Fudge beide, den Magus und Dumbledore, mit einem berechnendem Blick an. Er dachte zu sich selbst, _Wie kann ich diese beiden dazu bringen, für mich die Arbeit zu erledigen?_ Laut sagte er, "Ich schlage vor, in Anbetracht der Umstände muss ich deine Bedenken letztes Monat noch einmal überdenken, Albus. Was kannst du mir erzählen?"

Dumbledore sah erleichtert und siegreich aus. "Früher an diesem Morgen haben wir uns bereits einen Weg überlegt, dich zu überreden." Danach sah er zu Harry, der fortfuhr.

"Ich habe Harry Potters Erinnerungen und Erlebnisse mit Voldemort am Ende des Trimagischen Turniers." Harry sah Fudge beim Namen des dunklen Lords zurückzucken. "Ich schlage vor, eine Variante des _Memorare_ zu benutzen, damit Sie hören und sehen können, was er hörte und sah, obwohl Sie seine Gedanken nicht hören können oder fühlen können, was er gefühlt hat. Niemand sollte diese Erfahrung machen." Er sagte die letzten Worte mit einem gequälten Widerhall in der Stimme. "Nun?"

Fudge willigte widerstrebend ein. Es war eine Art Selbsterhaltungstrieb, zu wissen, wem oder was sie gegenüberstanden.

Harry erstellte die Verbindung zu Fudge und suchte sich die Erinnerungen, die er übertragen wollte. Er filterte den Inhalt in einem gewissen Umfang, so dass zumindest der körperliche Schmerz nicht übertragen werden würde. Das Grauen war allgegenwärtig und er konnte und wollte es gar nicht ganz entfernen. Fudge musste es wissen! Die Gedanken flossen: _Cedrics Tod ... Wurmschwanz bereitet das Ritual vor ... die grausame Gestalt von Voldemort ... das teuflische Ritual der Wiedergeburt ... die Zusammenkunft der Todesser ... _Als die Erinnerungen den Punkt erreichten, wo Voldemort einen _Crucio_ auf einen unterwürfigen Todesser warf, erkannte Harry, dass Fudge keine weiteren Erinnerungen mehr vertragen konnte, und unterbrach die Übertragung. Nun, der Minister hatte die Wiedergeburt von Voldemort und das Zusammentreffen der Todesser gesehen. Das würde genug sein.

Harry half Fudge in einen Stuhl, bevor der Minister noch ganz zusammenbrach. Dann drehte er sich um und setzte sich an den Tisch, wo er und Dumbledore darauf warteten, dass Fudge sich wieder erholte. Dumbledore zauberte für Cornelius ein starkes Getränk, das er in Reichweite des Ministers abstellte. Für ihn und Harry zauberte er Limonade. _/- Wie viel konntest du ihm senden, bis er nicht mehr konnte? -/_, fragte Dumbledore.

Harry antwortete, _/- Bis zu der Stelle wo die Todesser ankamen, aber bevor Namen genannt wurden ... aber das sollte vielleicht besser die Aufgabe des neuen stellvertretenden Ministers sein. Fudge würde es möglicherweise wieder vermasseln. -/_

Als Fudges Augen wieder klarer wurden, sagte der Magus, "Wir haben einen Vorschlag für Sie." Fudge schaute die beiden mit bleichem Gesicht und zitternden Händen an. Er hoffte, dass der Vorschlag ihm von seinen Problemen befreien würde. Er nahm sich das Glas, das Dumbledore ihn überlassen hatte und trank den Inhalt auf einen Schluck hinunter.

Dumbledore, als bekannter Berater, übernahm das Wort. "Wir schlagen vor, dass Sie einen speziellen stellvertretenden Minister einstellen, der zwei wichtige Aufgaben hätte. Erstens wäre er der Verbindungsmann zwischen dem Ministerium und dem Magus und mich. Zweitens, er wäre der vorrangige Koordinator aller Aufgaben, die direkt mit Voldemort und seinen Anhängern zu tun haben."

"Wer wäre so dumm, ich meine, wer wäre gewillt, einen Job wie diesen zu übernehmen?", fragte Fudge.

"Arthur Weasley hat zugestimmt, die Position zu übernehmen. Obwohl ich Forester und Trelawney noch nicht darauf angesprochen haben und auch darüber noch nicht mit Weasley geredet habe, sollten die Beiden ihm assistieren. Sie sind beide sehr fähig, wie Sie sicher wissen, und kennen den Magus bereits. Sie könnten es sogar 'Stellvertretender Minister zuständig für ungewöhnliche Zauberer' oder so ähnlich nennen, sagte Dumbledore sarkastisch. Er bekam fast einen Hustenanfall, als er erkannte, dass Cornelius diese Bezeichnung sogar gefiel. "Oh, und natürlich würde er eine erhebliche Lohnerhöhung brauchen, wenn er sich mit solch kritischen Pflichten befasst." Dumbledore lächelte Fudge an, aber sein Blick war streng. Fudge nickte und akzeptierte alle Bedingungen.

Harry entschied, dass es an der Zeit war, Fudge mit seinem persönlichen Wunsch zu konfrontieren. "Übrigens, Herr Minister, da Sie nun erkannt haben, dass Voldemort eine erhebliche Bedrohung darstellt, müssten Sie auch erkennen, dass Harry Potter ein primäres Ziel des dunklen Lords ist. Er ist auf Wunsch des Schulleiters bereits nach Hogwarts gezogen und bekommt zu seinem Schutz und dem Schutz derer, die ihm nahestehen, spezielles Training." _Wohl wahr_, dachte Harry sich. "Wir wollen, dass sie eine Sonderregelung erlassen, die alles erlaubt, das ihm normalerweise verweigert wird weil er noch minderjährig ist. Er muss trainiert werden, so weit es möglich ist. Wir müssen zum Beispiel das Mindestalter beim Test für die Apparierlizenz außer Acht lassen." Harry versuchte tapfer, seine Befriedigung und Belustigung zu verstecken; Dumbledore hatte damit mehr Schwierigkeiten und verlagerte sein Gewicht ständig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Und um zu verhindern, dass Sie bei jeder kleinen Erlaubnis gestört werden, könnten wir eine allgemeine schriftliche Erlaubnis bekommen ... mit Ihrem Siegel?"

_/- Bravo, Harry! Genau das hätte ich an deiner Stelle auch gemacht. Ich denke, du wirst die politische Seite doch besser überstehen als ich gedacht hatte. -/_ Dumbledore genoss es, auf diese Weise zu kommunizieren, und er war ermutigt von Harrys bisheriger Anpassung an die Situation.

Fudge übergab Dumbledore die Generalerlaubnis für Harry. Dann fragte er, "Sie sagten, Weasley habe bereits zugestimmt?"

"Wenn Sie ihm die Position anbieten, ja. Sie könnten auch vorschlagen, dass das Entdeckerteam ein Teil seiner Abteilung wird." Dumbledore drängte, "Haben Sie noch etwas mit uns zu besprechen? Der Magus muss weiter trainiert werden."

Fudge setzte sich in einen Stuhl gleich neben dem Kamin. Er starrte in das Feuer während er sich darauf vorbereitete, Arthur Weasley anzurufen. Er fragte sich, wie er all das zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte. "Nein, nein, sonst nichts. Ich habe nur etwas viel zu verarbeiten."

Also apparierten der Magus und sein Mentor leise zu einem Punkt kurz vor dem Fuchsbau, um der Familie Weasley einen Besuch abzustatten.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J. K. Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on the Author's website: helena.whitaker.name

* * *

Wie immer freue ich mich über ein Review. Es muss auch nicht lang sein, eine kurze Erklärung was ihr gut fandet und was nicht reicht mir.  
Das nächste Kapitel kommt entweder bis Sonntag oder erst wieder ab dem 12. Oktober, da ich dazwischen im Ausland bin und nicht weiß, ob ich ein neues Kapitel uploaden kann.


	14. Gute und schlechte Überraschungen

Hier bin ich wieder, und ich habe es endlich geschafft, das 14. Kapitel zu übersetzen. Ich war letzte Woche in Strassburg und hatte einfach keine Zeit (und Lust), weiter zu übersetzen. Ich habs heute doch noch geschafft. Die nächsten Kapitel werde ich wahrscheinlich immer am Mittwoch hochladen, da ich an diesem Tag sowieso nicht viel zu tun habe. Ich kann euch aber trotzdem nicht versprechen, dass das nächste Kapitel nächste Woche kommt. Das hängt weniger von der Länge der Kapitel ab, sondern von der Komplexität des Textes.

Ich versuche nicht, so schnell wie möglich alle Kapitel zu übersetzen, mir kommt es auch auf die Qualität der Kapitel an. Ich mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn ich (eigentlich gute) Geschichten lese, diese aber viele Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler oder schlechte Ausdrucksweise aufweisen.

Danke an Peter Maler, für die Übersetzung des Wortes 'Mindspeaker' als 'Telepath'. Irgendwie ist mir das Wort nicht eingefallen.

So, nachdem ich das klargestellt habe, Bühne frei für das 14. Kapitel.

* * *

**Das Erwachen eines Magus  
Kapitel 14 - ****Samstag, 22. Juli - Tag 2**  
**Gute und schlechte Überraschungen**

Nachdem Fred und George gegangen waren, um den Rest des Tages Freunde zu besuchen, war Molly Weasley hinaus in den Garten gegangen um sich um ein paar Blumen zu kümmern. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass jemand auf das Grundstück apparierte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass jemand zum Essen vorbeikommen würde ... sie wusste es jedesmal, wenn jemand zum Essen kommen würde um für extra Essen zu planen, aber diesmal hatte sie keine Ahnung, wer gekommen war. Das war das erste mal so. Nun, jetzt würde sie endlich sehen, wer ihre Gäste waren.

Sie sah auf und sah Albus Dumbledore und einen großen jungen Mann, den sie aber nicht erkannte. "Hallo Albus! Ich wusste dass jemand kommen würde, aber ich wusste nicht wer." Sie betrachtete den jungen Mann und gab Dumbledore damit die Gelegenheit, ihn vorzustellen.

Stattdessen grinste der junge Mann und sagte, "Nun, Mrs. Weasley, das war wahrscheinlich meine Schuld. Sehen sie, das ..." er breitete seine Arme aus und sah an sich hinunter, "... das bin nicht wirklich ich. Die Gestaltveränderung, die ich vorgenommen habe, hat wahrscheinlich Ihre magischen Sinne durcheinander gebracht." Harry wusste von Mollys Fähigkeit, über unerwartete Gäste bescheid zu wissen.

Da Molly überrascht war, einen Gestaltveränderer zu Besuch zu haben, ergriff Dumbledore die Gelegenheit. Er ging wenige Schritte auf sie zu und machte die beiden bekannt. "Molly, Ich habe das Vergnügen, ihnen das Objekt der gegenwärtigen Gerüchte zu präsentieren, den Magus. Für den Moment ist sein Name noch ein Geheimnis außerhalb seines Kreises."

Der Magus sah leicht verlegen aus, da Harry Molly Weasley so gut kannte. Er sagte, "Wie wäre es damit, Mrs. Weasley. Da ich ein wandelndes Portrait von Darius Magus bin, können Sie mich solange Darius nennen. Gibt es damit irgendwelche Probleme, Albus? Ich will bestimmt nicht umher gehen und von jeder Person mit 'Mein Lord Magus' angesprochen werden."

Molly dachte für sich, _das ist aber mal ein bescheidener junger Mann, falls er wirklich ein junger Mann ist. Ich denke mir, so etwas könnte einem ziemlich schnell zu Kopf steigen._ Dann sagte sie laut, "Darius ist es dann. Albus, kannst du mir schon etwas über das Treffen mit Cornelius erzählen? Arthur läuft ständig auf und ab und murmelt nur unverständliches Zeug, seitdem er mit dir gesprochen hat."

"Wir haben gerade erst das Ministerium verlassen", bestätigte Dumbledore. "Wenn er nicht bereits mit Cornelius spricht, wird er es bald tun."

Genau in diesem Moment hörten sie, wie Ron aus dem Haus rannte und auf die drei zukam. "Mum! Rate mal mit wem Dad ... gerade ... spricht ..." Seine Stimme verhallte, als er zu stehen kam und er starrte die Neuankömmlinge an. Hermine war ihm gefolgt und rannte in Ron hinein, bevor sie stoppen konnte. Sie beide sahen zu Dumbledore und dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, dann sahen sie sich an und begannen gleichzeitig zu reden:

"Ron, denkst du, das ist ...", begann Hermine.

"Hermine, ich wette, das ist ...", begann Ron.

Dann endeten sie leise zusammen, "... der _Magus_?"

Alle drei 'Erwachsenen' lächelten sie an, als sie ins Haus gingen, obwohl Harry extrem nervös war. Er war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob er dazu schon bereit war. Er konnte entweder Darius für seine Freunde sein, oder er konnte ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen. Nach dieser Zeit im vierten Jahr als er und Ron lange nicht miteinander sprachen, wusste Harry, wie viel ihm Ron und Hermine bedeuteten. Er hatte Angst davor, dass er als Magus zwischen ihre Freundschaft kommen könnte. In einer gewissen Weise war das noch schwieriger, als Voldemort gegenüberzustehen ... Voldemort konnte seine Seele nicht verletzen.

Alle fünf waren an der Vordertür versammelt als Arthur Weasley, noch ganz benommen von seinem Gespräch mit dem Minister, herauskam und jedem die Nachricht mitteilte. "Er hat es getan. Er hat es wirklich getan, Molly. Ich habe die Beförderung, eine riesige Gehaltserhöhung und er hat vorgeschlagen, dass das Entdeckerteam des Magus _meiner neuen Abteilung_ zugewiesen wird. Albus, ich habe wirklich nicht gedacht, dass er das machen würde." Dann bemerkte er, dass noch jemand anders hier war. "Sind Sie ..."

Harry schüttelte die Hände von Arthur. "Mr. Weasley, nennen Sie mich einfach Darius, bis wir uns damit beschäftigt haben, wer ich wirklich bin. Darius ist derjenige, dessen Form ich gerade als Tarnung benutze."

Hermine schrie überrascht auf. "Das war derjenige, an den Sie mich erinnern! Das Portrait von Darius Magus, das ich letzten Sommer gesehen habe." Ron gab ihr den Blick, den er ihr immer gab, wenn sie aus der Geschichte Hogwarts zitierte. Sie starrte zurück, fuhr dann aber fort. "Letzten Sommer habe ich meine Eltern davon überzeugen können, mit mir das Merlin Gedenkmuseum der Zaubereiwelt zu besuchen. Dort hing ein riesiges Gemälde von Darius. Es wurde gemacht, als er in seinen Zwanzigerjahren war. Ich glaube, er hatte sogar dieselbe Kleidung an!"

"Albus?" Harry sah zu Dumbledore und fragte ihn, ob dies das gleiche Bild wie in seinem Buch war. Als Dumbledore genickt hatte, fuhr Harry fort. "Ja, Hermine, das ist das Bild, das ich als Vorlage benutzt habe." Dann seufzte der Magus. "Nun, ich denke, wir sollten nach drinnen gehen und besprechen, was als nächstes passieren soll."

* * *

Nicht lange, nachdem Fudge seine anstrengende Unterhaltung mit Arthur Weasley beendet hatte, entschied er, dass der beste Weg um etwas Kontrolle über die Situation zu bekommen eine Pressekonferenz diesen Nachmittag wäre. Er kontaktierte seine Sekretärin, um alles für die Pressekonferenz vorzubereiten. "Es ist mir egal, welche Pläne du für den heutigen Nachmittag noch hattest, Esmeralda. Ich muss diese Pressekonferenz sofort abhalten. Es geht um den Artikel im Tagespropheten."

Wie jedes Mal war Esmeralda auch dieses Mal wieder beeindruckt von ihrem Boss. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich ein paar Probleme damit, Leute zu beurteilen, aber sie war phantastisch darin, alles genauso vorzubereiten, wie es der Minister haben wollte. Sie versprach, dass sie alles für die Pressesprecher des Ministeriums bereit haben würde, wenn heute um vier Uhr nachmittags im Presseraum die Konferenz stattfindet. Fudge ging zufrieden nach Hause, um die Pressekonferenz zu planen.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy hatte überall Informanten, auch bei den Pressesprechern des Ministeriums. Er wusste schon vor Tammy Tattler über die bevorstehende Pressekonferenz. Diese Nachricht beunruhigte ihn, weil ihm Fudge noch nichts davon erzählt hatte. Und Fudge machte sonst nie etwas so Entscheidendes, ohne dies mit Lucius zu besprechen. Er entschied, Fudge anzurufen und ihn darauf anzusprechen. Er kontaktierte ihn durch das Feuer um zu bestätigen, dass Fudge zu Hause war. Danach apparierte er zum Haus des Ministers.

"Cornelius, nachdem ich den Tagespropheten heute morgen gelesen hatte, hatte ich das Bedürfnis, hierher zu kommen und mich selbst nach den Details dieser Angelegenheit zu erkundigen. Was kannst du mir über diese Gerüchte vom angeblichen Magus erzählen?" Malfoy setzte sich langsam in einen Stuhl des Arbeitszimmers, als er sprach. Fast schon reflexartig sendete er eine kleine Menge Magie in die Richtung von Fudge, um den Imperiusflich wieder zu verstärken, den er dort vor langer Zeit platziert hatte. Er war geschockt, als er keine Reakton darauf spürte. Als fast unübertrefflicher Schauspieler ließ sich Malfoy nichts davon anmerken und hörte weiter aufmerksam Fudges Geplapper zu.

"Ich habe es auch nicht geglaubt, aber es ist wahr. Es muss so sein. Albus und der Magus waren heute morgen in meinem Büro und die Beweise, die sie geliefert haben, können nicht geleugnet werden, so sehr ich das auch vorziehen würde." Fudge gab Malfoy danach einen sehr umständlichen und weitschweifigen Bericht über das Treffen mit dem Magus. "Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Jemand hatte die Frechheit, mich unter den Imperiusfluch zu stellen. Und wer das auch immer war, wollte, dass ich von allen Leuten besonders dich verdächtige. Solange wir uns schon kennen habe ich deinen Ratschlägen vertraut, aber derjenige von den Leuten von Du-weißt-schon-wer, der das mit mir gemacht hat, hat eine Anweisung hinzugefügt, damit ich dir vertraue. Aber da ich dir sowieso schon immer vertraut habe, wusste ich, dass das ein abgekartetes Spiel war!" Fudge war so stolz auf seine Klugheit, mit der er den vermeintlichen Fehler des Feindes gefunden hatte.

In seinem Inneren tobte Malfoy wegen dieser grundlegenden Änderung der Situation. Er dachte scharf nach, wie er sich am besten aus dieser Lage retten könnte. Er musste den Verlust von Fudge dem Dunklen Lord berichten. Er traute sich nicht, Fudge noch einmal unter den Imperiusfluch zu setzen. Dies würde dem Magus sofort verraten, wer der Urheber war. Vielleicht war es sogar so, dass Fudge geschützt worden war, um das zu verhindern. Voldemort würde nicht sehr begeistert sein.

Das beste für Malfoy würde es sein, wenn Draco etwas Nützliches herausfinden könnte. Nützlich genug, um ihn vor dem Ärger des Dunklen Lords zu bewahren. Zum Glück hatten Dumbledore und der Magus das als Ausrede zu benutzen, ansonsten hätte Malfoy keinen berechtigten Grund gehabt, um über Potters Anwesenheit in Hogwarts zu wissen.

"Hast du gesagt, dass Potter spezielles Training bekommen wird? Und du hast auf alle altersbezogenen Einschränkungen verzichtet? Ich befürchte, das riecht stark nach Bevorzugung von Potter. Manche der Schüler und Eltern werden damit nicht zufrieden sein." Fudge war betroffen und stotterte etwas davon, Potter hätte die Erlaubnis nur, weil er das Ziel von Du-weißt-schon-wem sei. "Trotzdem, ich bestehe darauf, dass du meinem Sohn Draco erlaubst, die gleichen Trainingsstunden wie Potter zu bekommen. Er wird bestätigen können, ob das Training überhaupt dem Schutz von Potter dienlich ist oder ob er nur Training bekommt, weil er von den Lehrern bevorzugt wird. Und ich möchte dieselbe Vollmacht für Draco ... damit er jedes Training und jede Erlaubnis bekommt, zu denen er fähig ist, ohne sein Alter zu berücksichtigen."

Fudge hatte kein Problem, dem zuzustimmen. Außerdem nahm er an, dass Draco auch für ihn spionieren könnte. Draco würde es Lucius erzählen; Lucius würde es ihm berichten ... Perfekt! Er schrieb die Vollmacht und versiegelte sie mit einem Spruch. Danach wünschte er Lucius noch einen guten Tag. Lucius konnte Dumbledore berichten, dass er einen weiteren speziellen Student für den Sommer bekommen würde.

* * *

Molly Weasley bestand darauf, dass jeder zu Mittag gegessen hatte, bevor sie mit den wichtigen Dingen begannen. Sie entschied sich, ein paar Fragen, die ihrer Meinung nach nichts mit dem Magus zu tun hatten, zu stellen ... Harrys Anwesenheit in Hogwarts. "Albus, ich weiß, dass Harry nicht mit Ron über das, was vorgefallen ist, reden konnte, aber da du schon hier bist, könntest du uns erzählen, was eigentlich genau passiert ist? Ist Harry wirklich unverletzt und sicher?"

_/- Oh nein! Was machen wir jetzt? -/_, fragte Harry seinen Mentor. Dieser antwortete, _/- Wir erzählen ihnen ungefähr was vorgefallen ist, so, als ob Darius und Harry zwei verschiedene Menschen wären. -/_

Harry dachte sich, _wieso bin ich nicht darauf gekommen ..._

"Nun, womit sollte ich anfangen", begann Dumbledore und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Die Ereignisse, die zu Harrys Umzug nach Hogwarts geführt haben, haben sogar mit dem Erwachen von Darius etwas zu tun." Dies war bisher nichts als die Wahrheit. Dumbledore wollte die Weasleys und Hermine nicht einfach so anlügen, da zumindest die Anwesenden die Wahrheit sowieso bald erfahren würden.

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich. "Heißt das, Sie können uns darüber nichts genaueres erzählen?", fragte sie enttäuscht.

"Ich kann euch nur so viel erzählen. Harry war mit den Dursleys unterwegs, als er von Todessern angegriffen wurde. Darius beschützte ihn und schaltete die Angreifer aus. Meine Nichte Sylvia Forester, die ein Teil des Magus-Entdeckerteams ist, kontaktierte mich. Ich entschied, dass Harry nach Hogwarts kommen sollte. Zu dieser Zeit wurde auch entschieden, dass ich der Mentor für Darius werden sollte." Dumbledore sendete Harry eine mentale Nachricht._ /- Siehst du, es war gar nicht so schlimm. -/_

Harry versuchte, ernst zu bleiben, obwohl er ein übles Verlangen danach hatte, zu kichern. Dann bemerkte er, dass Ron einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, und das Kichern verging ihm sofort. Harry hielt seine Schilde aufrecht, so dass er mit niemandem Kontakt aufnehmen konnte, außer mit einem echten Telepath oder einem Mitglied seines inneren Kreises. Aber Ron hatte diesen wehmütigen, sogar eifersüchtigen Blick, der sagte, 'Harry Potter hat es schon wieder getan.' War Ron eifersüchtig, weil Harry eine Verbindung zu Darius hatte, der in Wirklichkeit ja Harry war? Langsam beschlich Harry das Gefühl, dass er eine Identitätskrise bekommen würde, wenn er so weitermachte.

Auch Hermine bemerkte Rons Gesichtsausdruck. Sie gab ihm unter dem Tisch einen Fußtritt und sagte, "Nun, wir sind gewiss dankbar dafür, dass Sie Harry gerettet haben, nicht wahr, Ron?"

Ron starrte einfach nur den Magus an und sagte leise, "Harry ist jetzt ein Teil Ihres Kreises, oder nicht?" In seiner Stimme schwang ein leicht schwermütiger Ton mit, der besagte, dass er sich ausgeschlossen fühlte. In seinem Innern jedoch schrie Ron. _Das ist nicht fair, das ist einfach nicht fair. Sogar wenn Dad die Beförderung bekommt, ist Harry dem Magus immer noch näher als ich je sein kann. Ich dachte eine Minute lang, auch ich hätte die Chance, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Verdammt!_ Dann wurde Ron blass. Darius hatte ihn plötzlich angestarrt, als ob er Rons Bedauern gehört hatte. _/- Oh nein, können Sie mich hören? -/_, versuchte Ron dem Magus zu senden. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Darius solch einen verletzten Ausdruck in den Augen hatte, auch, wenn er Ron gehört hatte. Dann, irgendwie, setzten sich alle Teile des Puzzles zusammen und er wusste, wie die Antwort lauten musste ... _/- Harry? -/_

Harry versuchte lange, zu verstehen, wie er Ron durch seine Schilde hindurch gehört haben konnte. Dumbledore versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken, um herauszufinden, was los war, aber Harry konnte nicht antworten. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem, _was_ er gehört hatte, und _wie _er es gehört hatte. Es gab nur eine Antwort für das _wie_: Ron war ein echter Telepath. In den anfänglichen Phasen der Fähigkeit konnte ein echter Telepath nur von irgendeinem anderen echten Telepathen gehört werden. Wenn er voll trainiert war, konnte ein echter Telepath von jeder Person in einem Umkreis, den er selber wählte, gehört werden. Die Stärke der Fähigkeit bestimmte die Reichweite der Telepathie. Harry fühlte, dass Ron für einen Zauberer eine ziemlich starke Fähigkeit hatte. Aber zuerst musste er sich mit Ron und mit Geheimnissen befassen.

Zuerst sendete er einen kurzen Gedanken an Ron. _/- Stell dir vor, du hast es herausgefunden, bevor es Hermine getan hat. -/_ Und bevor Ron reagieren konnte, sagte Harry laut, "Professor Dumbledore, könnten Sie bitte ein paar Sicherheitszauber ausführen, während ich den nächsten Schritt mache und es jedem hier erzähle? Ron hat es herausgefunden." Dumbledore seufzte, hob seinen Zauberstab und führte die Sprüche aus. Darius fragte Ron, "Willst du es ihnen sagen, oder soll ich das machen?" Nachdem Ron vor Schreck den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, stand der Magus auf und änderte seine Gestalt vom Bild von Darius Magus zu dem von einem veränderten aber erkennbaren Harry Potter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J. K. Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on the Author's website: helena.whitaker.name

* * *

Ich freue mich über jedes Review. Egal ob kurz oder lang, ob kritisch oder anspornend.

Übrigens, wer es nicht mehr erwarten kann und unbedingt weiterlesen will, das englische Original findet ihr unter  
www.fanfiction(dot)net/s/1091533/1/  
(das (dot) durch einen Punkt ersetzen)


	15. Sollte das nicht ein Geheimnis bleiben?

**Das Erwachen eines Magus**

**Kapitel 15 – Samstag, 22. Juli – Tag 2**

**Sollte das nicht ein Geheimnis bleiben?**

* * *

Harry stand einfach dort und sah, dass seine besten Freunde und seine Ersatzfamilie ihn nur anstarrten. Schließlich sagte er sanft, "Ich könnte meine Form auch wieder zurückverändern, wenn ihr euch so besser fühlt …"

"Nein!" schrie Ron, gefolgt von einem _/- Nein! -/_ in Harrys Kopf.

Harry lachte, dann rieb er sich seinen Kopf. "Ok, Ok, du gibst mir noch Kopfschmerzen, Ron! Professor, wer ist heutzutage die beste Person um einen Telepathen zu trainieren?"

Dumbledore lachte, während er Ron betrachtete. Der letzte telepathische Schrei hatte sogar ihn erreicht, obwohl er leiser war als Harry ihn wahrnam. "Nun, da echte Telepathen so seltsam sind würde ich sagen du solltest Ron selbst trainieren, Harry."

Dann sendete Dumbledore, _/- Nette Ablenkung, Harry! -/_

_/- Es stimmt! Es hat tatsächlich den Schock, dass ich ein Magus bin, ein bisschen erleichtert ... nun, ich versuche mein Bestes. -/_ antwortete Harry.

"Ron ist ein _Telepath_?" keuchte Hermine. Sie war zwischen der Freude Rons und dem Anblick Harrys hin- und hergerissen ... einem älter und ziemlich gut aussehendem Harry.

Zuerst sah Ron glücklich aus, dann begannen Zweifel in ihm zu formen. "Das ist nicht witzig, Harry", sagte er niedergeschlagen.

Harry sah verletzt aus und sagte leise, "Glaubst du wirklich ich würde über so etwas lügen? Einen Scherz aus etwas so Besonderem machen? Hör mir gut zu, Ronald Weasley! Voller Angst bin ich hierher gekommen, weil ich so ein großes Geheimnis vor dem nächsten, was einer Familie gleich kommt, bewahren musste. Ich habe alle mir möglichen Schilde eingesetzt um nichts von euch zu empfangen. Nur zwei Dinge können solche Schilde durchdringen: ein Mitglied meines innereren Kreises ... oder ein wahrer Telepath. Es gibt keinen Zweifel. Außerdem glaube ich, dass auch jemand anderes deinen letzten Schrei vernommen hat." Harry sah zu Dumbledore, welcher nickte.

Hermine begann, "Ja, ich erinnere mich, etwas darüber gelesen zu haben ...". Dann hielt sie kleinlaut an. Sie wollte gerade einen Vortrag über Telepathie halten, während ein wahrer Telepath neben ihr stand ...

Harry lachte, ein aufrichtiges Lachen, das er lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. "Hermine, fahr ruhig fort. Vielleicht wird er dir glauben. Außerdem hast du mehr Erfahrung darin, den Experten zu spielen."

Hermine errötete, dann begann sie noch einmal. "Nun, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, kann der Telepath am Anfang nur andere wahre Telepathen oder Mitglieder eines telepathischen Kreises, wie zum Beispiel den Kreis eines Magus, erreichen. Später kann er mit jedem anderen in seiner Reichweite kommunizieren und abgeschwächt auch Gedanken von ihm bekannten Personen empfangen, die direkt auf ihn gerichtet sind. Die Stärke der Begabung bestimmt, wie weit sich diese Reichweite erstreckt." Hermine entschied sich, etwas zu versuchen._ /- War das so richtig, Harry? -/_ Sie hoffte, dass er seine Schilde weit genug heruntergefahren hatte um sie zu hören.

Angenehm überrascht antwortete Harry, _/- Deine Fakten waren richtig, und auch deine Technik ist sehr gut. Du hast besonders für einen Nicht-Telepathen sehr zielgerichtet mit mir kommuniziert. Aber das liegt wahrscheinlich an deinem gut geordneten Verstand. Ich hoffe, Ron wird diesen Teil schnell lernen. -/_ Dann sagte er für alle hörbar, "Also, Ron, glaubst du wenigstens Hermine und Professor Dumbledore?"

Ron begann zu grinsen, obwohl er fast Tränen in seinen Augen hatte. "Ein Telepath! Wow! Ich kenne keine Telepathen, zumindest nicht bis jetzt. Mama? Papa? Wieso seht ihr mich so seltsam an?"

Molly und Arthur übersprudelten vor Stolz und Erleichterung, dass ihr jüngster Sohn schlussendlich etwas gefunden hatte, dass er als sein Eigen bezeichnen konnte, etwas, dass ihn überzeugen konnte, mehr als der jüngste Bruder irgedeines anderen Weasleys oder der Schatten Harry Potters zu sein. Schließlich sagte Arthur, "Sohn, ich glaube nicht, dass es auf irgendeiner Seite des Familienstammbaums in den letzten Generationen Telepathen gegeben hat, auch nicht in irgendwelchen Seitenästen. Ich glaube diese Gabe ist sogar seltener als ein Animagus zu sein."

Nachdem sie mehrere Minuten über Telepathen und Rons Gefühle darüber gesprochen hatten, machte Hermine einen Blick zu Harry. Er saß in seinem Sessel und und betrachtete die Aufregung mit stummer Zufriedenheit. Er hatte den Sessel auf die Hinterbeine gekippt und seine Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Diese Position straffte seine lockere Kleidung an seinen Schultern und seinem Oberkörper und ... Hermine vergaß fast zu atmen und dachte, _Oh mein Gott! Er sieht so gut aus!_

Als Harry zu ihr sah und sich wieder gerade hinsetzte, begann er zu erröten. Auch Hermine errötete und wurde leicht verärgert. _/- Du hörst mich! -/_, dachte sie.

Harry antwortete, _/- Du sendest deine Gedanken an mich! -/_ Dann sahen sie sich gegenseitig an und begannen zu kichern.

Schlussendlich kam Hermine wieder zu Atem und sagte, "Du ... du ... du _Magus_ hast versucht, uns von deinem Geheimnis abzulenken."

Ron erkannte plötzlich, dass Harry die Aufmerksamkeit auf Ron gelenkt hatte um ihn in den Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu stellen. Er wusste, dass er endlich davon ablassen konnte, ihm seine Einzigartigkeit übelzunehmen. _/- Ich denke du kannst wahrscheinlich nichts dafür, Harry Potter zu sein, nicht wahr? Nun, ich kann wahrscheinlich nicht anders als dein Freund zu sein, wenn du das auch willst. -/_

Ron fühlte die von Harry ausgehende Erleichterung als Harry antwortete, _/- Wenn du dazu bereit bist. -/_ Ron war über Harrys Wortwahl verwundert, beließ es aber für den Moment dabei.

Es war Molly Weasley, die schließlich sagte, "Nun, kann uns jemand erzählen, wie das alles passiert ist?"

Nachdem Dumbledore sah, unter welcher Anspannung Harry noch immer war, entschied er sich, die letzten 24 Stunden noch einmal für alle zusammenzufassen. _/- Wenn du etwas lieber für dich behalten willst, sag es mir. -/_ Harry akzeptierte dankbar. Hier und dort unterbrach jemand um Harry eine Frage zu stellen, aber größtenteils lauschten sie einfach nur der Geschichte des siebenten Magus ... Dumbledore war tatsächlich ein durchaus begabter Geschichtenerzähler.

Als er zum Teil mit den Animagusformen kam, musste Harry leider ablehnen, ihnen die Drachenform vorzuführen. Sogar die verkleinerte Drachenform würde zu auffällig sein und er wusste außerdem nicht, ob er direkt in diese Form wechseln konnte. Aber er zeigte ihnen den Panther und den Schmetterling, die er auch schon Fudge gezeigt hatte. Dann gab er jedem die Gelegenheit, eine von ihnen vorgeschlagenen Form auszuprobieren. Molly wollte einen Singvogel sehen; Arthur entschied sich für einen Jagdhund; Hermine fragte nach einer Eule; Ron sagte nur, "Alles außer einer Spinne!" was alle zum Lachen brachte. Für Ron verwandelte Harry sich in seine Wolfsform.

Als Dumbledore mit seiner Geschichte fortfuhr, begann Harry sich langsam damit abzufinden dass sie ... das sie dies alles akzeptierten. Natürlich war es ein Schock, es war auch für ihn einer gewesen. Aber als er seine Schilde lockerte, konnte er den Mangel an Angst fühlen; den Mangel an Misstrauen. Er war immer noch Harry, auch wenn er Harry Magus war. Sie hatten sogar sein andersartiges Aussehen akzeptiert.

Während der Geschichte sendeten Ron und Hermine immer wieder kleinere Neckereien telepathisch an Harry, besonders ein hänselndes _/- Wie? Du hast Snape gerettet? -/_ Ron hatte den Dreh langsam raus und konzentrierte sich, anstatt zu 'schreien', als er sich langsam seiner Begabung bewusst wurde. An dem Gedanken daran, dass sie sich von nun an während der Schulstunden telepathisch austauschen könnten ohne dass andere es bemerken würden, begann Harry zu grinsen. Vielleicht sollte er prüfen ob es nicht möglich wäre, für verschieden Gruppen von Leute verschieden Frequenzen zu benutzen. Eventuell eine Gruppe für die Erwachsenen und eine Gruppe für die Jugendlichen ... er war nun in beide Gruppen involviert.

Kurz vor dem Ende der Geschichte erwähnte Dumbledore die Privilegien, die sie für Harry erringen konnten. Hermine hatte es als erstes verstanden. "Was es das, was du mit 'Für den Transport wird gesorgt' gemeint hast? Du wirst deine Apparierlizenz bekommen!"

Ron schrie auf, "Das ist nicht gerecht!", aber er lachte dabei.

Genau in diesem Moment fühlte Harry weitere Besucher. "Es kommen mehr Weasleys. Seht, es ist nicht so als würde ich den anderen nicht vertrauen, aber ich finde, wir sollten diese Dinge für eine Weile für uns behalten. Dürfte ich über euch vier einen Sicherheitszauber ausführen? Bitte? Und ich werde wieder meine alte Gestalt annehmen." Als sie zugestimmt hatten, sahen sie zu, wie sich Harry wieder in den Harry verwandelte, den sie bisher gekannt hatten.

Dumbledore löste die Sicherheitszauber wieder auf, als Stimmen von draußen zu vernehmen waren. Als Fred und George hereingestürmt kamen und Harry und Dumbledore sahen, wechselte das Gesprächsthema zu Arthurs neuer Position und dem geheinmisvollen Magus namens Darius. Und manchmal hörte Harry noch immer Neckereien von seinen besten zwei Freunden, und er grinste vor Erleichterung und Freude.

* * *

Dumbledore und Harry waren gerade in Dumbledores Büro zurückgekehrt (Albus ließ Harry sie direkt hineinapparieren ... er würde sich nur an dieses seltsame Gefühl gewöhnen müssen) als bereits McGonagall murmelnd hereinkam. "Albus, sieh dir diese Nachricht an! Wie in Merlins Namen hat Lucius herausgefunden, dass Harry hier ist?"

Sie lasen die Nachricht: 'Mir ist zur Kenntnis gekommen, dass ...', 'bevorzugte Behandlung', 'bestehe darauf, dass Draco ...' und schließlich '... Minister Fudge hat bereits alles abgesegnet ...' McGonagall stotterte, "Albus, was genau ist mit dem Minister passiert?"

Dumbledore sagte nur, "Setz dich und entspann dich, Minerva." /_- Severus, könntest du in mein Büro hochkommen, damit ich euch __gleich __beiden berichten kann? -/_ Snape stimmte zu und begab sich zum Turm des Schulleiters. "Minerva, sobald Severus hier ist, werde ich euch mit einem _Memorare_ die Details des Treffens mit Cornelius übermitteln. Sylvia und Erasmus können wir informieren, sobald sie heute Nacht ankommen."

Als Snape ankam und von den Neuigkeiten erfuhr, murmelte er, "Arthur Weasley? Hmm. Ich hoffe, ihr wisst was ihr tut." Dann sah er zu McGonagall. "Was hat dich denn so aufgebracht?" McGonagall reichte Snape stillschweigend den Brief von Malfoy.

Nachdem er die Nachricht gelesen hatte reichte er sie zurück an McGonagall und meinte, "Fudge ist ein _Idiot_." Dann fuhr er fort. "Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich habe den jungen Malfoy gern, auch wenn Lucius ein Todesser ist. Aber dies ist nicht die Zeit dafür um wie ein Muggel-Superheld mit geheimen Identitäten herumzuspielen." Harry starrte Snape überrascht an und fragte sich, wo er solche Dinge aufgeschnappt hatte.

Dumbledore hatte sorgfältig die einzelnen Möglichkeiten abgewogen. "Genaugenommen können wir das zu unserem Vorteil verwenden." Als ihn die anderen überrascht ansahen, fuhr er mit den Details fort. "Severus, da du ja nicht länger für uns spionieren kannst, können wir auf diesem Weg Informationen und Fehlinformationen an Voldemort und seine Leute übermitteln. Es ist klar, dass Lucius über Draco den Magus ausspionieren will. Wie denkst du denn wird Voldemort reagieren wenn er erfährt dass du immer noch am Leben und sogar vom dunklen Mal befreit bist? Wir könnten Draco herausfinden lassen, dass der Magus dich vom dunklen Mal befreit hat. Vielleicht kann es für ihn nützlich sein zu hören, wie die Todesser von Voldemort nach Lust und Laune benutzt und gefoltert werden. Er ist ein intelligenter Junge. Mit den richtigen Informationen wird er vielleicht seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen können, anstatt blind dem Pfad seines Vaters zu folgen."

McGonagall fügte hinzu, "Wir werden etwas Privatsphäre für den inneren Kreis brauchen, wenn Harry seinen Magusfähigkeiten ordentlich trainieren soll. Verlange, das Draco zu gewissen Zeiten von gewissen Orten in Hogwarts fernbleiben muss. Wir müssten Schutzzauber aufstellen können die Dracos Beweglichkeit einschränken während Harry Magus trainiert. Er kann vielleicht bei jedem Training dabei sein, zu dem auch _Harry Potter_ imstande wäre."

Harry warf ein, "Und vielleicht können wir auch ein Treffen zwischen Draco und Darius inszenieren, um ihn von jeglichen Vermutungen, dass ich der Magus sei, abzubringen. Vielleicht eine Illusion mit der er Darius und Harry zur gleichen Zeit sieht." Harry lächelte bei diesem Gedanken." Die Muggel nennen das Gedankenspiele."

"Ich habe meine Zweifel daran", seufzte Snape, "aber da ihr alle zuzustimmen scheint, werde auch ich dabei sein." Er machte eine Pause, dann betrachtete er die anderen grüblerisch. "Vielleicht kann Draco durch diese Gelegenheit lernen, dass man nicht unbedingt Voldemort unterstützen muss wenn man ein loyaler Slytherin sein will."

* * *

Cornelius Fudge war mit der Pressekonferenz, die er gerade gehalten hatte, sehr zufrieden. Er hatte es geschafft gut davonzukommen. Und da er Weasley als stellvertretenden Minister für den Magus angekündigt hatte, war sein Rücken gedeckt. Wenn Weasley die Situation mit dem Magus meisterte und die Sache mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern gut erledigte, dann konnte Fudge die Lorbeeren dafür ernten, weil er Weasley für den Job vorgeschlagen hatte. Würde Weasley aber scheitern, dann wäre dieser der Sündenbock und Fudge könnte Dumbledore und dem Magus für ihre Entscheidung die Schuld zuschieben. Er hatte seine Arbeit gemacht und einen Beweis gefordert und war sogar so weit gegangen, eine neue Abteilung dafür zu erstellen. Fudges Zustimmungsrate sollte nach diesem Vorfall steigen.

Hmm. Als erstes sollte Weasley für ihn herausfinden, wer sich diese Frechheit erlaubt hatte, den Minister für Magie mit einem Imperius zu belegen.

* * *

Es war ein weiterer langer Tag gewesen, aber Harry dachte dass er wenigstens dieses Mal gut geschlafen hatte. Nachdem sie von der Pressekonferenz von Fudge erfahren hatten, hatten sie erneuert diskutiert, aber was geschehen war konnten sie nicht ändern.

Sylvia und Erasmus waren gekommen und wurden auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Obwohl Fudge dem Abteilungswechsel zugestimmt hatte, hatten weder Dumbledore noch Arthur die Gelegenheit gehabt, sie zu fragen ob sie damit auch einverstanden sind. Sie hatten jedoch ohne Bedenken zugestimmt und Arthur versprochen, ihm dabei zu helfen, das neue Büro am Montag einzurichten. Die beiden wollten keine Zeit verschwenden.

Während des Geschichtenerzählens im Fuchsbau waren mehrere Details der Bindung mit dem inneren Zirkel aufgekommen, aber nur oberflächlich. Harry dachte sich es würde eine gute Idee sein, mit allen Personen, die im Fuchsbau waren und bereits über ihn Bescheid wussten, zu reden. Er würde sie alle fragen, ob sie nicht in seinen inneren Kreis wechseln würden. Er vertraute allen vieren, aber er wollte darüber hinaus nicht noch weitere Personen in seinen inneren Kreis aufnehmen, außer vielleicht Ginny. Aber für Ginny war es sicherer momentan nicht in seinen Kreis aufgenommen zu werden. Sie war noch immer nicht über die Besessenheit Tom Riddles vor zwei Jahren hinweggekommen.

Harry freute sich schon auf den Besuch von Sirius und Remus, die am nächsten Tag kommen sollten. Sie würden eine Stunden nach Sonnenuntergang durch den verbotenen Wald anreisen. Harry wusste noch nicht, wie er sie begrüßen sollte: alter Harry, neuer Harry oder Darius.

Schläfrig streckte er seine Fühler nach jedem in seinem inneren Kreis aus. Er erhielt von jedem eine mehr oder weniger herzliche Antwort. Sogar von seinem ehemaligen Feind Severus auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Snape war es nicht gewohnt Zuneigung zu empfangen, also wusste er auch nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. _/- Keine Sorge, Severus. Ich habe nicht gesagt du musst mich mögen. -/_, nahm Harry ihn auf den Arm und fiel danach in den ersten tiefen traumlosen Schlaf seit langer Zeit.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five & Six, belong to J. K. Rowling and are copyrighted by her and others. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on the Author's website: helena (dot) whitaker (dot) name


End file.
